


The House

by AJonghyunlover



Category: BTS Boys - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Trigger warnings: Read at your own risks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJonghyunlover/pseuds/AJonghyunlover
Summary: It was a house that no one was suppose to enter. Each room will do something different. Some will make you see and feel things that you would rather forget. Some will make you see things that you long for. Wish that you had. It toys with your feelings. It'll make you feel things that you would never think of feeling. It shows your true self. Some people get so absorbed that they can never leave again. Will the seven boys make it out in time before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Drum roll pleaseeee.. it's time toooo.... introduce the characters!

 

 

Namjoon{18, junior) and Jungkook{15, freshman} are dating

 

 

 

Yoongi{18, senior} and Taehyun{16, freshman} are brothers. (Yoongi is unaware of Jin feelings for him… or maybe he do realize and just ignores it. Taehyun figures out that Jin loves him but decided not to say anything. Taehyun has a quiet brother complex. He tries to keep on the dl and not show that and his love for his older brother.) 

 

 

 

Jin{19, senior} and Jimin{17, sophomore} (They are childhood friends. Jimin keep on trying to get with Jin for a long time despite knowing his feelings for Yoongi.}

 

 

 

Hoseok{18, junior} (Free soul. Genuinely happy for no reason}


	2. Begin

I was twenty six years and I wasn't really sure what I was. Up until I lost my job I hadn't given it any thought. It- "Oww." I closed the book I was reading and rubbed my head. "About TIME." I looked down and saw a basketball rolling away. It's only one person who would do something like that. I turned around and saw Yoongi standing in the door way. He was bouncing a basketball in his hand looking very annoyed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I have been standing here for over fifteen minutes trying to get your attention. You have read that book so many times. Why are you still reading it? Don't you have any other materials to read?" The exasperated Yoongi refused to smile at me as he kept his cold expression. Me before you by Jojo Moyo was one of my favorite books that I love reading.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was about to give him a sarcastic reply when I saw Taehyung timidly peek out from around his shoulders looking very apologetic. When I saw him, I just kept my mouth shut. For some reason, he could always get him to settle down. He placed his hand on Yoongi shoulders and said something in his ear. Sighing he said, "Well whatever." But whatever Taehyung said to him loosened him up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I find those two brothers extremely weird. It wasn't just me either. I would hear a lot of people talking about these two. The girls are even weirder. They would squeal when they walked by like they were idols.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One day I ended up sleeping in the gym after school while waiting for the guys. I was laying on the top bleacher when two upperclassmen girls came in and sat at the bottom. They were talking about how they saw the brothers sitting under a tree and that she saw Yoongi feeding Taehyung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then they said that they reminded them of the Hitachin brothers when Taehyung wiped Yoongi mouth. The girls were talking about all these naughty things that they would like to see them do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Honestly, I almost busted out laughing but I knew they would be embarrassed so I held it in till they left. Did Taehyung think we didn't notice it? He tries so hard to be sly but I see through it. The young boy has a serious brother complex and his feelings are way too strong. Now. The only one I should really think about is him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I turned my gaze to Yoongi. He just put Taehyung in a head lock. I watched as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Did Yoongi not see what Taehyung is feeling? Or he does and just ignores it? Or...? ...! My eyes widen at the two brothers. A unsettling thought went through my head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Are...they involved romantically and just didn't tell us? What do they do alone? My mind started to make up all these scenarios. It was taking me on a journey that I would rather not go. The direction my mind was going was ... I don't know how to put it. Inexplicable? Out of my peripheral view someone else peeked around the corner. I smiled automatically and I beckoned him to come over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The young boy smiled shyly as he made his way over and sat next to me. Leaning over, I kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Jungkook." And I placed my hand upon his thigh. With his legs under my desk, the guys couldn't see what I did. He started to turn crimson at the sudden action. "Yo," Yoongi started.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm surprised he haven't broken our poor Kookie yet. Oh, I can just imagine it when they-" I interrupted him real quick. "Ahh Yoongi! I know where you're going with that and I'm going to have to stop you right there." He's only fifteen! No matter how much I would like to tie him to my bed and ruin his innocence, I have wait till he's ready.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next thing I knew was that Yoongi jump over next to me and smacked me in the back of the head. The loudness could be heard all through out the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm your senior Namjoon. So that means I'm older than you. Show some respect! It's not Yoongi, it's 'Yoongi hyung'. Now say it with me. _Yoon-gi Hy-ung!"_ I completely ignored him. Which I should have known that it would have been a mistake. I guess he got fed up again because he put me in a headlock. His grip tighten up every minute I didn't say it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Say it!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Say it Namjoon!" He tighten his grip again. I was about to run out air. "Alright alright. Yoongi Hyung!" With that he let go and pulled up a chair on the other side of me. Crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes at me. "Now. Was that so hard?" I rubbed my throat. "What's up with you and headlocks anyway?" For such a small guy, he has a hell of grip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's taking the others so long?" The three other guys are late. They're never this late. At this moment Jungkook spoke up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"On my way over here I saw Jin hyung dragging Jimin hyung to go look at recipes to try out for today." He started to touch the tip of his nose. "For Hoseok hyung... I saw him laying under a tree, listening to music." I could only stare at him adoringly. How we ended up together was strange and weird. It's a very long story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Flashback**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could hear singing. It was loud at that. I am not in the mood for this right now. All I wanted was to sleep. I sat up off the ground. I was in the fourth row of seats in the auditorium. I looked towards where the sound was coming from.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I saw someone back facing me. "Yah! Will you go somewhere else with that. I'm trying to sleep. Please!" I could see the boy tense up. Without turning around, he grabbed his stuff and fled the stage. I wasn't trying to scare him, I'm just incredibly exhausted. I saw a paper float down as he ran. I went down the stairs to the stage and picked it up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a drawing of a boy on stage holding a microphone. Around the stage were people holding sticks. Light sticks? It had stage lights and everything. He drew back up singers as well. Then it was signed J.K. "Wow..." I looked to where the boy ran off. This was a awesome drawing. He was incredibly talented.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now that I think about it, he had a great voice. I'm very impressed with him. Now I'm intrigued. I have to find him. I _need_ to find him. I've never felt this kind of urge before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**End of Flashback**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

From then on I made it a goal to go back everyday till I got to see him. But... he would never show up. I didn't know who J.K. was. I did that for about a month till I was about to give up. I was sulking around the hallway thinking I should give up when I head it. The voice I've been searching for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I backed up to the door where I heard the song. It was a quiet place where people can go to relax in between classes but no one uses it anymore. Everyone either hang out in the courtyard, the classroom or the lunchroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently, he's a Big Bang fan. It was one of G-Dragon's songs. The song he sung in the auditorium was also one of Big Bang. I busted through the door and that was how our relationship started. Not dating of course. That didn't happen too way later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"HEY!" Yoongi yelled in my ear. I fixed my eyes on him. "Huh?" He rolled his eyes. "I SAID what should we do today?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right at the moment he said that, Jin and Jimin walked in having a very tense conversation. Oh rather, Jin was having it. Jimin was just listening. He was enjoying it. He was enjoying looking at him and listening to his voice. Unlike Taehyung who tries to hide his feelings, Jimin is straight up about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sorry we're late but Jin here got a little crazy with the recipes and I couldn't pull him away." Jimin pulled up a chair and sat next to Jungkook and playfully punched him on the shoulder while Jin sat in a chair next to Taehyung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You know hyung, to be a senior, you are so much shorter then me. I could easily push you around." With that comment, Jungkook earned himself a harder punch. How I would love to believe that, I just don't.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While I know what he said about Jin is true, I doubt he tried to pull him away. Jin knows we always meet around this time so I know he would've stopped. They grew up together. You didn't get one without the other. They even have the same class schedule except for one. Jin has a cooking class so that's the only time they're separated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jin started to look around. "Where is Hoseok?" Right when he said that, he walked in whistling. He turned a chair around and sat at the front of my desk. Hoseok nodded his head apologetically as he said, "I lost track of time while daydreaming. Isn't today a beautiful day ?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We could do nothing but stare at him. I ended up letting a chuckle slip through. I looked around at the six boys. How Jungkook and I got together was weird. How we all came together as a whole is even weirder. "Anyway, back to what I was saying." Yoongi started. "What are the plans for today? I told my mom that I'll be staying at Jungkook's today since I didn't have to go home early today."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone started spitting out ideas left and right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lets go into town."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lets go to the movies."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lets go back to Namjoon's place, play games while I try out some new recipes. Let's go shopping while we're at it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lets go to the house."

 

 

 

With that everyone stopped talking. We all turned towards the voice who had just threw that out there like he was casually throwing out trash.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What?" Taehyung looked confused as to why we were staring at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What...house?" Jin asked slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _The_ house." He repeated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi stood up abruptly. "Are YOU crazy!? Who in their right mind would go there? THERE of all places. Oh, right, YOU. Since you asked something so idiotically."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah. Why would you want to take such a happy person to such a place." Jin pointed at Hoseok who was staring out a window without a care in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why not? I think it'll be a good idea." Jimin implied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jin almost had a conniption. "Don't you know what happen to Min Hyo? She went there on a dare and she never came back. Do you not know the story of that house? It messes with your mind. Your body. There's a chance you might not come back out!" Jin was exploding with anger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could feel Jungkook squeezing my hand. I can tell how nervous he was about this thing. "We don't know that for sure. For all we know she could've chickened out and ran home. She also could've transferred to another school or moved. It's no way to know for sure if she never left that house." Jimin answered coolly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yeah!" Taehyung piped up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I feel like Jin will jump on Jimin at any moment. I saw something in Jimin eyes and a tiny smile crept up on his face.. Uh oh....He's up too no good. Please, please don't do anything stupid. In a flash he jumped up and kissed Jin on the cheek and moved before Jin could hit him. He was about to chase after him when Yoongi grabbed him and yanked him over to the window. "You sit and cool off." He instructed. Turning to me he started to speak again. "Namjoon, you been quiet the whole time. What do you think? Should we go or not?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could feel the tension in the room. Everyone turned their eyes on me. The idea of losing myself in a that house is frightening enough. I glanced at Jungkook. What would I do if I lost him? Looking around at every one of them, I thought, what would I do if I lost any of them?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then again.. what Jimin said might also be true. It could be just another house that people made stories about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why did I have to choose? Either way, someone is going to be pissed at me. Everyone was staring at me intently, waiting for my answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I took a deep breath, decided on my answer, and opened my mouth.


	3. Am I Wrong?

No one said anything as they stared at me with a mixture of surprise, shock, and anger. I could feel Jungkook trying to wiggle his hand free from mine. Honestly, I am not surprised at all. “You…” Yoongi started.

 

 

 

 

 

I looked around at the at the five faces around me. I glanced over at the one I should be afraid of. Jin is scary when he’s angry. I saw him sitting still and not moving a muscle. I couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. It’s bad when he’s angry. It’s worse when he is quiet and angry.

 

 

 

 

 

Out of my peripheral view, I saw him stand up and walk towards me. I felt his presence right behind me. “Namjoon…” he said in a low voice. I flinched at his voice but I didn’t move. I thought it would be a bad idea to, especially since he is already pissed.

 

 

 

 

 

In the next instant, his arms wrapped around my neck. “What the actual fuck Namjoon!” He tightened his arm around my neck. “You... YOU of ALL people, why? Why would you agree to that!? I figured you being the smart one would see why this is wrong. Are you actually dumb?” The more he talked, the angrier he got. The angrier his got, the tighter his arms got.

 

 

 

 

 

“Le...let...m…me exp... explain!” I could barely speak with his arms around my throat. When he heard me struggling to speak, he yanked me out the chair and threw me to the floor. He didn’t show no signs of letting go. I was rolling back and forth trying to knock him off. I thought flipping him on his back would knock the wind out him and make him let go but that didn’t work.

 

 

 

 

 

I could feel my face turning red at the lack of air. Both Jimin and Yoongi jumped up and ran over to us. I could see them getting closer but they were blurred. Yoongi told Jimin to help him pull off Jin. When they got his hands loose, Jimin helped me up.

 

 

 

 

 

I started coughing as I saw Yoongi pulled Jin arms behind his back to keep him from moving. What is up with everybody and their strength? I know why Yoongi has strength. Basketball tends to do that when you play it for so long. I know Jin don’t work out so how is he so strong?

 

 

 

 

 

"You better let me go Yoon!” He was trying to wiggle out of his grasp but Yoongi wasn’t having it.

 

 

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You were just against the idea just as much as I was. Why are you on his side!?”

 

 

 

 

“I never said I was on his side. You were about to kill the guy Jin. Any longer, he would have passed out from lack of air. I don’t care how angry you get, you don’t kill friends. Shut up and listen to why he said why he did. I will not let you go until you agree to sit down and be quiet.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jin turned around and looked at Yoongi in the eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Finally, Jin back down from Yoongi’s glare. “Fine. I’ll listen.” Yoongi pulled a chair away from me and Jin sat down in it. Yoongi then sat next to him to make sure he doesn’t do anything. “Alright Namjoon. Tell us your reason.”

 

 

 

 

 

I was still rubbing my throat as I sat down. “Both of you guys make good points but I agree with Jimin more. What he said make sense. We don’t know for _sure_ that she went inside that house. We weren’t there. She could’ve easily went home and told her mom that she wanted to move with family or she could’ve dropped out of school to become home schooled. What if this is just a story made up about this house? Anyone could have made that rumor to scare new kids.”

 

 

 

 

 

“What if this isn’t just a story? What if we go in this house and we can’t come back out?” Jin countered. I felt an apprehension feeling in the pit of my stomach as I swallowed the knot that was forming in my throat.

 

 

 

 

 

“I …I don’t know.” I saw Jin ready to jump at me but Yoongi held him down and shot him a look. “I just know that we won’t know for sure if we never try. If something seems off, we will leave immediately.” Before the boys could say anything else. The teacher walked in. “Boys OUT.” The teacher placed her stuff down and glared at the guys.

 

 

 

 

 

Yikes. Why of all days did she have to be in a bad mood? “Sure Teacher.” Jimin said as he stood up to help Yoongi collect one of his basketballs. “Soooo…we’ll meet in front of the school after class ends.” With that he left. Jungkook didn’t look at me when I tried to lean over and give him a kiss. He just turned on his heel and left. Even Hoseok didn’t spare me a glance as the guys filed out one by one. Only Jin looked at me. Even if it was to glare.

 

 

 

 

 

I shook my head as I took out my books for class. I said we would leave immediately but I wasn’t sure if we _would_ be able to. I’m really praying that this is just a horror story and we would make it out alive. Little did I know, this was only the beginning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**A long and tiring lesson later** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, remember to turn your work in at the beginning of class Monday morning. Class President?” I was thinking about if I made the right decision. “Class President!”

 

 

 

 

 

I jumped up from my seat, startled. I saw the class staring at me. Some laughing, some looking concerned and some just not caring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Please stand”

 

 

 

 

 

I waited till everyone was standing before saying, “Bow.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Gooday teacher.” The teacher nodded before picking up her stuff and exiting the room.

 

 

 

 

 

I forgot that I was the president for today. Ji-a, our regular class president was not present today so the class chose me since I had the next highest grades. I looked up at the clock. My classroom is on the top floor, which is the fifth floor. The guys should be at the front gate by now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was about to walk out the door when Jade walk up and block the way. “What’s wrong?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why do you think something is wrong?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

“For one thing, you didn’t even try to deny it. Also, you seemed strange during class. Why were you in a daze?

 

 

 

 

 

 

I placed my hands on her arms and in an instant, she was red all the way up to the tip of her ears. I bent down to look her directly in the eyes. “Jade. I’m fine. I really am. I was just thinking about what Jungkook and I should do today because it is his birthday.” I could see her eyes waver for a moment. I picked her up and moved her to the side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“See you.” I waved as I walked out the door. I’m sorry Jade. I know she’s in love with me even though she knows that I’m dating Jungkook. I had to tell her that lie. I slowly made my way down each flight of stairs, hoping my brain will kick me in the head to make me see that I made a mistake. When my feet touch the first floor and I saw the guys outside waiting, I realized that my brain is going to let me go through with it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When I reached the door, all the guys turned to look at me. Well, except Jin. “Namjoon.” Yoongi started. “Are you sure about this? Did you think it through? Do you honestly want to go through with this?” My gut was screaming no! Tell him no! My mouth thought otherwise. “Yeah I thought it through.” I saw Jimin and Taehyung giving me hopeful looks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t change my mind.” Both Jimin and Taehyung jump and hollered. I walked next to Jungkook but he didn’t look my way. Well, he’s pissed. “Let’s go!” the younger boys said happily. Taehyung tried to come and take Jungkook with him but I gave him a look that said “Don’t touch him and take your ass up there with Jimin” He got the message and let go of Jungkook’s arm. He ran to catch up with Jimin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I waited till the guys got a little farther away from us before I turned to speak to Jungkook. “I know you are mad at me but do you have to ignore me?” He didn’t answer but instead he started to walk away from me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to my chest. I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I know. I know that I probably messed up but I swear to you. I will protect you. I will not let any harm come your way.” I gave him a kiss on his neck and squeezed him tighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt him tense up and I could feel his arms moving. Jungkook slowly placed his hands on my back. “What about the others?” He asked quietly as he pulled me off him. I cupped his face in my hands. “It was my decision to go. I will do everything in my power to get everyone out if something goes wrong. I make no promises but I will try.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stared at me without saying anything. “Do…you trust me?” I was nervous to hear his answer. I saw his head nod slowly. Smiling, he leaned up and pecked my lips. “I’ll believe in you.” I felt myself beginning to blush so I turned around as I grabbed his hand. “Le-let’s go before the guys get to far ahead.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With that we started to walk. When we rounded the corner, I bumped right into Jimin. “So, you guys actually made up?” Jimin turned around and headed straight for Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hand it over.” With a blank look on his face, he threw some money down in his palm. “I was actually worried there for a moment.” He murmured as he counted the money.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I told you nothing bad was going to happen. I saw how angry he was in class but they wouldn’t argue and break up over this. He lo- uh… like him too much.” Taehyung corrected himself rather quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I raised an eyebrow as I glance over at Jungkook. He smiled nervously and said, “Let’s go! The way we are moving, we’ll get there by nightfall.” Everyone agreed and began to walk towards our destination. Everyone was quiet except for the younger boys. Taehyung and Jimin were engaging Jungkook in a conversation. Besides them, it seems like everyone knew that they were walking right into their deaths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took an hour and a half to get to the house. We walked right in front of the porch and stop. I looked around. There were no houses around at all. The walk way leading up to the house was cracked up. The grass was high and needed to be cut. In front of the house had trees growing and the front porch was dark. It looked like a place that would swallow you up. The house didn’t look that bad. It looked like it had three floors. I ended up sighing. I can’t believe what I’m doing. Breaking and entering wasn’t on my to do list. Becoming a felon wasn’t either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I saw Taehyung run up on the porch and wiggle the door knob. “It’s locked!” He yelled. “I got this.” Yoongi walked up and took something out of his pocket and squatted down. We all crowed around and watched in amazement. He kept wiggling whatever he had in his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, we heard a **click**.Yoongi stood up and pushed the door open. He turned and wiggled his hand and I spotted a bobby pin. “A bobby pin? Do I really want to ask how you learned to pick locks?” I asked him curiously.

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi just shrugged, “A lot of the time when I was helping my mom outside, she would lock us outside by accident. She was ready to call someone to help but I didn’t want her to spend unnecessary money. I know in movies they always used a bobby pin or a credit card to break in but of course ours was in the house so I asked her if she had a bobby pin stuck in her hair. Luckily, she did. I was just hoping that I had the talent to do that and I did.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are we going to go in or not?” Jimin was hopping in excitement. I nodded and we all started to go in one by one. When we got inside I shut the door that way if someone drive by, they won’t get suspicious. The inside of the house doesn’t look bad either. The house was emptied of course. The only thing that was wrong was that it was dusty, had cobwebs and had paint that was peeling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I started to wonder why my brain made me think that it would be worse. Oh, my god Namjoon. Did you think you were in a scary movie? I was knocked out of my thoughts when I saw the boys trying to go ahead and rush up the stairs. “Yo! Get back here!” Taehyung and Jimin walked back sulkily. “I think we should stay in pairs and not to leave one another.” I was about to say Jungkook should stay with me but I was interrupted by Taehyung. “I’ll go with Jungkook!” and he yanked him by the arm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt myself began to pout. I told him I’d protect him. I looked over at him telling him to come back to me with my eyes. He nodded and looked at Taehyung but Taehyung was looking at him like when a kid see a toy that he wants. Jungkook looked back at me and mouth the words “I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin pointed at Yoongi. “I want to be with you Hyung.” Yoongi walked over and stood next to him. I looked over at Jin who couldn’t believe the outcome of this. “I guess this leaves us three.” I told Hoseok and Jin. “I rather be by myself.” I heard Hoseok say. “No. We don’t know what is in this place so we have to stay together.” I looked around at everyone. “If something happen, run or yell for help and I’ll be there.” Every nodded in agreement and I motioned for them to head up. Slowly, we made our way up the stairs. They creaked every time we took a step.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone stood by the door that they wanted to explore. I gave everyone a signal and I opened the door. I walked in with Jin following very closely behind. The door slam shut and I spun around. There was no sign of Hoseok. “Where did he go?” Jin shrugged and started to walk around. That damn Hoseok. I focused my attention back on Jin. “See Jin. It was nothing to be afraid of.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why does it sound like you are trying to convince yourself instead of me?” Jin scowled at me. “Look. I don’t care what you say. I still don’t trust this place.” I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. “Look. I wouldn’t have brought you guys here just to put you in danger. Why would I want to hurt my friends?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

I told him this from the bottom of my heart. I would never want to hurt them. I waited for Jin to answer. I thought he was looking at me but I didn’t notice that his eyes had drifted behind me. “Jin?” I shook him a little bit and he fell to the ground. A gasp slipped out. I didn’t even shake him that hard!

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jin. Jin! What’s wrong?” I got on my knees and looked in his face. I was shocked at what I saw. Tears. He was crying. I grabbed his shoulder and felt that he was shaking. What the hell is going on!?

 

 

 

 

 

 

He started to speak. His voice quivering. “I’m sorry! I- I – I won’t do it anymore. I promise!” I could do nothing but stare in shock. Is he having a nightmare? With his eyes open? No. That’s not it. He was just fine a few minutes ago. I’ve never known him to sleep with his eyes open. As many times as we slept at each other houses, that has never happened.

 

 

 

 

 

I opened my eyes wide as a realization came to me. This house…the story behind this house is… _real!?_ This is not good. Not good at all. Jin was correct all along. I got to get him out of here quick. I got to get out before it start to happen to me. I got to go find the others. I GOT to get my Jungkook.

  

 

 

I got ready to lift Jin up but he pushes me away. Please. I beg of you." Jin fell down on his knees, his hands falling on to of his thighs. "I just need a little bit. I just need a little bit to get through the day. I won't be able to continue on at this rate if I don't have it. Please!"   
He was screaming. I don't know what is going on or who he is talking about but my heart broke at what I was hearing and seeing. I tried to pull him again. "Oh Namjoooooon."

 

 

 

I froze as Jin dropped from my hands and crawled over to a corner of the room. I haven't heard this voice in so long. Not since the feds took me away from them. I closed my eyes and swallowed as I turned around hoping that it wasn't who I thought it was. Opening my eyes, there, standing not so far away from me, were the two people  that I was hoping not to see ever again.

 

 

This is not happening. I don't believe this. I fell backwards onto my butt. Those people were forbidden to see him. It's no way in hell that they are here now. Those two were my every nightmare.  My life was a living hell for fifteen years. All because of those people.

 

 

 

Waving and smiling, they beginning to walk towards me. The man having one hand behind his  back, they took a step closer to me. I shook my head and started to scrawl backwards. I got to get further away. I stopped moving when my back hit against the hard, cold wall.

 

 

 

A cackle broke out all through the room. "Now why you got to be like that Namjoon. I just wanted to talk about your recent grades. Now you can't escape me." I could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer.

 

 

I tried to scream but my voice was swallowed up by fear.

 


	4. Save Me

I looked at the dusty sofa that was put in the corner of the room. I wanted to sit down but it's just so so dirty. I glanced over at Taehyung who was pulling draws out and searching them. I honestly don't see why Jimin and Taehyung wanted to come here. I... have a bad feeling about this room. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was upset that Namjoon even agreed. Shock overcame my body when I heard his answer. I don't trust this house but I do trust him. "Kookieee..." Taehyung came running to me and started to pout. "Why are you just standing there? Help Me!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Man. His aegyo...is something else. I pulled my hand away from him. "I'm bored. I don't like this place. I'm hungry and I just want to go." We shouldn't even be here. I wish that in some alternate universe we were performing in front of a crowd. Being in a boyband would be awesome. Anything would be more awesome than being in this bizarre and janky house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I started to sniffle as I turned my back on Taehyung. "You can stay in here if you want but I'm going to sit outside and wait for Namjoon." I started to walk away from him and headed towards the door. "Kookie wait..." his voice trailed off so I figured he found something that caught his attention.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Right when I was about to touch the knob, I heard the most awful and deafening scream that has ever left Taehyung's mouth. It was bloodcurdling and chilling. The sound that I heard didn't even sound human. Every piece of hair stood up on my body as an eerie feeling crawled and pricked at my body. It was unearthly and he sounded like he was in agony.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Everything in my body was telling me to run. In my head, I was running out this door, down the stairs and never look back... When I looked down, my feet were planted firmly to the ground as if I was stuck in cement. Why do people never listen to their first instinct? I gulp as I slowly turn around and lost my breath. There lying on the floor was a crumpled Taehyung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I could feel the color slip from my face as I felt my blood run ice cold. I was literally tripping over myself to get to him. "Taehyung?" I shook him as hard as I could. "Tae !" My eyes were hot as tears threatened to spill. "Namjoooon!" My voice bellowed all around the room as I yelled for my beloved. He said he would come save me. He said if we were in trouble, he would come right away. Where the HELL is he!?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I lifted Taehyung and saw blood was coming from his mouth and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I started to tremble at the sight. I got to get him out of here. I knew something wasn't right about this jacked up house. I pulled his head to my chest as I tried to pull his body up. At the moment I did that, this horrible pain shot through my legs and I collapsed to my knees on the grimy and cruddy floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Taehyung hit the floor with a thud. A horrid pain shot through my head and I clutched both sides of my head. My eye sight began to get blurry as I slowly tilted over. Then what felt like a kick to my stomach made me fall over on my side. Rolling over on my stomach, I looked at the unmoving Taehyung. I reached my hand out, trying to grab him. My eyes started to feel heavy like I was given some anesthesia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I tried everything in my power to keep them open but I just couldn't stay awake. I wanted to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tae..." his name came out barely above a whisper as I lost the will to keep going and lost consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**If only I knew then. If I noticed the signs, it wouldn't have happened. If only I trusted my gut then...if I could turn back time....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I opened the door to my house, step in and closed the door behind me. Taking my shoes off, I slipped on my slippers. Heading to the kitchen, I saw my mom talking on the phone. Giving a slight bow I announced my arrival. "Mom... I'm home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She waved me off with her left hand, mouthing "leave me alone Taehyung." I backed out the kitchen and was about to head up stairs when I heard a voice. "What? No greeting to me? Why do you only greet your mother? We go through this every afternoon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taking a small breath, I backed up and give a bow. "I'm back... stepfather." I looked at him and saw that he was sipping his tea while he looked me over. Turning on my heel, I headed up to my room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I dropped my bag on my desk and flopped on the bed. My mom has never really cared for what I did. I could pack my stuff and be gone for a month and she wouldn't even notice. I'm a pretty filial son but it seems no matter what I do, she will not give me the time of day. She doesn't even cook me dinner. I must cook for myself. My so called "stepfather" could but I don't trust him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I can't even remember when it started. Even though I know she doesn't care about me but I thought at least she'll remember today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
She didn't even... my phone began ring. I picked it up without glancing at the caller ID. "Hello?" I heard a girl voice on the other end singing. "Happy birthday Tae!" she yelled after she got done singing Jonghyun's Happy birthday song. "Thanks, noona." I smiled. She always made sure to call me every year.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
My sister moved to the United States two years ago, for a singing contest and ended up passing every round very quickly. The judges said that she had the most unique, deep and soulful voice that they have come across. Everyone was so shocked that offers to get her in their company came flying in from all over the world for her and that was only after the second round. When she won the contest, over 300 hundred companies contacted her and tried to recruit her. She ended up signing a contract for company in Taiwan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So, how was your day today?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Pretty good. My friends took me by surprised today in class and slammed a cake in my face."

 

 

 

 

 

She laughs. "Of course they would do something like that. Did...mom wish you a happy birthday today?" I went quiet on the other end. Mom has never wished me a happy birthday. Ever since I was born. Never got me any gifts, cake, or even a card. I didn't want any of that. I just wanted her affection and her to show that she cares for me and that me being born was not a burden to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I always have my hopes up every time my birthday come around. I thought at least on my birthday she would show me some affection. It's like she regrets having me and is disgusted to even look at me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I shook my head and took a deep breath to keep the tears back. "No. She hasn't. She was busy with a conference call when I got back home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I heard her take a deep breath and could tell that she was thinking of the right words to say. "Just give her some time Tae. She is just going through something but do know that she loves you. She wasn't given any affection when she was younger so she just doesn't know how to deal with showing you that she cares."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I know that she means well. I do but I just don't believe it. "hmm." I answered her back softly. "Cheer up! You have just turned thirteen today! I have a surprise for you. It should be there sometime tomorrow or the day after." I heard her speak to someone in English. "Sorry Tae but I have to go. I love you and please try to enjoy your birthday. Bye now!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I placed my phone down. My sister has been trying to get me to come and move in with her since the moment she settled into her place. I have always out right refused her offer. Knowing my mom could give to shits about me, you would assume a thirteen-year-old boy would run away, commit suicide or go to live with other family members.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I have never thought about leaving her. The day I leave her will be the day I moved away to college. I want to hang on for as long as I can until that day comes. I stood up and hit myself in the cheeks with my hands. "Alright Tae. Time to take a shower and wash away the bitterness." Even though I say that, I slumped over as I made my way to my bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I cut the water on hot. As hot as I could get it. I leaned up against the shower wall under the stinging water and let it tear at my skin. I thought about how I should spend the rest of the day. I could invite my friends over so I won't be alone today... I began to wash my body as different ideas popped into my head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After an hour passed, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed another one when I headed back into my room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I started to dry my hair as I picked up my phone. I noticed that I got a lot of texts from friends and family wishing me a happy birthday but one stood out from everyone and was at the top of the list. My sister had messaged me while I was washing up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Tae Tae!** I shook my head.She always calls me Tae Tae when she's excited. I continued reading to see what made her happy. **Remember when I said I have a surprise for you? I found out it shall be there tomorrow. What time? I have no idea. Uh oh... (0.0) my manager is giving me the crazy eyes. That's my cue to get back to work. Happy Birthday once again! I love you. Bye bye!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A laughed escaped my lips. Noona would always send me texts about how evil and mean her manager is. She said he's always up her butt. "If he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't have a broom stuck up his butt."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Noona be good. He's just doing that because you're their most talented person and you're precious to them." I would always tell her. I scrolled to a group message with my friends. I decided to invited them out to the arcade and to eat. I started to press buttons when I felt this undeniable chill crawl up my back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I looked over my shoulder and saw my stepfather standing there with his arms crossed, sizing me up. "Where are you going?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I turned my attention back to my phone. "I am inviting my friends out to celebrate my birthday with me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"hmm." I stopped typing and focused. Why do I feel like he is still there? I swirled around and as soon as I did, I saw his hands come at me but I jumped to the side and made a dash for the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I tried to pull my door open but it wouldn't move. I looked down and saw that he locked the door. When did he do that? I would've heard it. I tried to hurry up and unlock it but I felt his arms grabbed me by my arm and he tossed me on my bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I scrambled to the other side of my bed to make another dash for the door but he brought his hand back and slammed it across my cheek as hard as he could. With that blow I fell backwards on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as I hit the bed he hovered above me and grabbed my wrists. After grabbing my wrists, he pulled me up so that my back would be against the bed frame. My face was burning so bad that the tears threaten to run but I held it back. One thing that I could not control was my heart was jumping out of control. Why was he doing this? "Let me go." I said with a strong and steady voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I kept wriggling to try and get out of his grip. Right now, he was resembling a boa constrictor. He brought his face closer to mine and glanced down at my body. "You're not like most thirteen-year old boys with a scrawny body. You're quite tone with a little muscle. The only thing is, you're quite pretty like a girl. Very adorable."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I opened my mouth... and spit right in his eye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An irritated chuckle came out of his mouth. Then he looked down with his eyes widened. 'You'll regret that." Before I knew it, he brought his hand down and hit me in the face. This time with his fist. Three times.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By that third time, I was tasting blood. "I didn't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours but you gave me no choice." With his free hand, he took my neck and yanked me forward. In a swift movement, he pushed his lips onto mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I pushed my lips together as tightly as I could as he moved his mouth over mine. I felt him pinch and twist my nipple. I was fighting the urge to yell but he did it harder and the yelp came out of my mouth and I felt his tongue jump into my mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was the most repulsive and nauseating feeling that I have ever felt. It was sloppy and wet and I felt overwhelming disgusted. It was the most sickening thing ever. I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt myself started to gag.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's only so much a boy can take. I couldn't take it anymore and bit down on his lip. Hard. SO hard that his blood squirted into my mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I wasn't letting go. I let my teeth dig into his bottom lip. He gripped my shoulders with his nails digging in. When he finally pulled me away, he slammed my head into the back frame of my bed. Over and over again. My hair was still wet and with him throwing my head back, it became a mess and fell into my eyes. He did it so many times that I began to feel dizzy and my eye sight started to get blurry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He sat down on my waist and started punching at my face. A couple of slaps was thrown as well. He was a grown man. With as much strength he was putting in to his hits, I started to lose feeling in my face and my strength.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mom...save me" I tried to yell but my voice came out low and shaky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A cackle was heard throughout the whole room. "Yell as loud as you want. She's not here. I've been wanting to try you out since the moment I came into this house but your sister was always being a busy body. With her out of the house and your mom across town, I can do whatever I want with you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Go... die..." I spat out at him. I glared at him through my hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, I'm so terrified." He rolled his eyes and he whipped the towel off my waist. "Oh look at your wimp little thing. How about I fixed that for you. That's what a dad does for his son. He helps them out when they need it." He licked his lips and leaned down to put it in his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I flinch as he started to bob his head up and down. I felt his tongue slide up and down. He twirled his tongue around the tip of the head. The noises he made with it was so vulgar and gruesome.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
My body shivered uncontrollably. It was so unpalatable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh ho ho. Looks like you are enjoying it you little slut. It's just twitching and jumping around in my mouth with excitement." He rubbed his big and grimy hands down my body to my nipples. I was no match for him. With him sitting on my legs and gripping my wrists, I had no choice but to sit down and take it. Wishing I was dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
With his teeth, his licked them. Flicking his tongue back and forth. Only to let the tip of his tongue hit it. He bit down on them and pulled them as far as they could go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Is this my punishment? For being born? If I wasn't born, would I have to go through this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
In horror, I watched as he took off his underwear. "Take a good look son. Yours will be this massive and big when you grow up. Now don't think that you'll the only one who gets to feel good. Now it's my turn." Taking my head, he forced my mouth opened and shoved his snake into my mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taking a hand full of my hair, he started to moved my head. Making his head hit the back of my throat, I gagged again. The odious feeling that I had increased. A pain shot through my back because he took a pocket knife and slashed my back. "Don't use teeth. Next time it'll be more than a scratch." He smirked when he saw my eyes cloud with terror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Moving my head faster, he stared to grunt and moan. Every time, he slammed into my throat and I had the urged to throw up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It started to twitch in my mouth and I felt something hot fill my mouth. With quick movement, he clamped my mouth shut. "Swallow. Now." Out of fear, I did as I was prompted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He started to pet my head. "Such a good and obedient boy you are. Now we are going to get to the fun part. For me anyway."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Not knowing what he meant, I was flipped over onto my knees and a loud noise echoed in the room. I bit down on my lip. "What a luscious and plumped ass you have boy!" he hit both sides on my butt again, making me wince and lurch forward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What I felt next was the most terrifying thing thus far. "NO! NO! Anything but that!" I found my voice and hollered at the top of my lungs. I kept trying to move away from him but he kept his grip on my waist and kept me in place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Shut up boy. You'll like it." He started to push inside me. I felt this agonizing pain spread throughout my body and that was when my whole existence shattered into nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was too much for a thirteen-year-old boy to handle. I couldn't take the unpleasant and strange feeling. Opening my mouth, I screamed. Screamed like I haven't before. He was grunting as he pushed more into me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, I felt all of it in and collapsed on the bed, the tears just flowing out. "Oh no you don't." he picked my body up, placed his hand on my back and pushed it down while pulling my butt upward, and took my hand and placed it on the bed frame with our fingers entangled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Of course, you'll be tight fit but now you ain't gotta worry about being the last one to lose your virginity. Since I took it. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With that, he started to pull out and slammed in to me. I let out another screamed and more tears came out. He started to move faster and gripped my hand. My breathing became ragged with the crying and the force he was using. Intense pain, it feels as if the skin was being flayed off my entire body. From my head to my toes, every bone in my body feels like it's being grounded into powder. I am being overwhelmed with every pain imaginable. It is the pain of him being inside me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He let go of my hand and placed his hand on my hip. Thrusting in and out in a rhythmic movement and was pulsating in my butt. "Oh yeahh, you can't tell me you don't like me fucking you like this. You are squeezing me like hell right now. It's okay to admit it. I won't judge."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He placed his chest on my back and slid his hand down my hip. "I'll handle this part as well." He started to stroke me at a fast pace while he continued to thrust into me. I felt his hot breath and he began to breath faster and grunting into my ear. "Let me hear your voice you dirty little slut."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He kept pounding me like it was no tomorrow. The noise was echoing through the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Moving faster and faster, what came out of my mouth was so dirty and I felt disgusted with myself for even letting that out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh oh...oh..." his whole body vibrated and shook and the hot and sticky stuff came back. We were both panting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He pulled out and yanked me up and stared into my eyes. "You were a nice fuck boy. Don't think this was the only time because it's more where that come from. Whenever I want you, however I want you, wherever I want you, I shall get you." My head fell to the side and I was trying to calm my breathing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"If I call you to come here, you better run or the outcome will be worst. Even if you tell you mom, she won't do anything about it. She doesn't like you. She doesn't LOVE you. You're a nothing but burden to her and she could care less for what I do to you. You better be glad that I want you. You better be glad and be thankful to me for making your pitiful existence meaningful. So, your best bet is not say anything. It'll just be worst for you in the in." With that, he tossed me against the wall, grabbed his stuff and walked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I began to mumble to myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Now deeper and deeper, the wound gets deeper

 

It's like a broken piece of glass that can't be turned back

 

From now on, only my heart that hurts deeper

 

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

 

I'm sorry my sister

 

No matter how much I want to hide it and cover it up, it doesn't go away

 

So cry

 

Please... dry ...my... eyes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I curled up my sore body and cried. Cried about my existence. Cried about my mom. Cried about my sister. Cried about this. I kept crying and lost consciousness.


	5. Lie

****

**His sister P.O.V**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh no... I'm running late! I thought I'd be there around 3 or 4. It's now 7. I am glad I decided to wear tennis shoes instead of heels. I smiled to myself as I held my backpack tighter as I took off running down the side walk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I can't wait to see his face. I told him I had present for him but I never said _what_ the present was. I know his birthday have already past but we can still celebrate. I practically had to beg my manager to let me come see my younger brother. That prude... I shook my head and ran faster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I took out my key and slowly opened the door. I peeked around the door before I went in. I slipped on the slippers that were there and looked around the house. All the lights were off except for one lamp in the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I placed my key down on the table. I wonder where everyone was? It's so unusually quiet. When I was younger, you could always hear mom talking on the phone. No matter where you or she was. I decided to creep upstairs and give him a surprised. I reached his door and placed my hand on the knob. I took a deep breath and threw the door open. "TAEEEEEEE!!! Your surprise is here!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I jumped into his room and held my arms opened. But...There was no answer. I looked at his desk but he wasn't there. I glanced in his bathroom but he wasn't there either. I walked out and look at his bed and froze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was my baby brother looking out the window. He was completely naked and was holding his knees mumbling to himself. Something isn't right. Something seem ...off?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I looked around and what I saw made me tense up. What the hell is this? Why was there blood on the wall!?  I ran to him and touched his shoulder. "NO! No MORE!" He slapped my hand away and backed into the corner of his bed. I could do nothing but stand there in shock. I saw something that I have never seen in his eyes before. Terror. His eyes were showing me that was terrified. His spirits were broken. _He_ was broken.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
What terrified me was how he looked. His right eye was black and swollen. His cheeks were so swollen that they came up to his eye and he could barely see out of it. His lips were bloodied, cut up and purple. Was... was that a hand print around his throat? I walked closer to him and looked at his back. Which had a slash across it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I saw dried up blood on his hair and saw a knot bulging out. I step back because I saw that he had the urge to run. As I stepped backwards I felt my heart break into a million pieces. "Taehyung...What happened..." I felt myself whisper. My tears pricked at my eyes. He was shaking his head, looked out the window again and clutched his legs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Seeing him like this...something snapped. I felt my temper rise faster than a boiling pot of water. I turned around and slowly made my way to my mom room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I looked at my mom typing on her computer and that man watching tv. Do they _not_ know about Taehyung? How he looked like he was jumped and mugged. How afraid he is?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Taehyung face kept popping in my head. His beat-up body... his ruined face. His gorgeous face is ruined! I exploded. "What the _HELL_ happened here!!??" My mom glanced up from her computer. "Oh Mili. What are you doing here?" That man just glanced at me and then moved his eyes back to the tv. What's with that attitude?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"What happened to Taehyung?" I was getting louder and louder by the second every time I thought about how he could have been cornered and beaten to death. They could have _KILLED_ him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Taehyung? He's here?" My mom asked while she kept typing away on the computer. "Have you not seen him? AT all?" I know she ignores him but is she really going to sit here and tell me she hasn't seen him all day? I mean it's possible but I know how hard he tries to get her attention.

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was getting more and more irritated. "You. You know what happened to my baby brother?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're quite noisy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He turned the volume up on the television. "How would I know what happened to him? I've been in here the whole time. I thought he was out with his friends."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I hate him. I hate him so much. I screamed and picked up the nearest vase and tossed it at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**********************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"What the HELL happened here!!??"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I could hear my sister screaming at the top of her lungs. I know she was hurt when I slapped her hand. I thought it was him. I thought he was coming back again to hurt me. I'm too shaken up right now. How could I tell her that... I looked out at the window as the shadows of cars rolled across my face. It has started to rain. It was best if I didn't say anything. He was right. I am a burden. I should be happy that he showing me affection...I don't want to be punished any more than I have too. I don't want to lose his affection...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I want to get away

 

Whoever it may be, save me, save me, save me

 

I am caught in a lie

 

Caught in a lie

 

Find me when I was pure

 

I can't be free from this lie

 

Give me back my smile

 

Caught in a lie

 

Pull me from this hell

 

I can't be free from this pain

 

Save me, I am being punished

 

I've lost my way."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I mumbled softly to myself. The next thing I knew I was being pulled off my bed. Noo... not again. I started kicking and screaming. Trying everything that I could break free from this monster. "Get away from me. Get away from me!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I vociferated loudly. We stopped walking and I heard heavy breathing. The breathing sounded different from last night. The grip on my wrist was holding on for dear life. This was also different from last night. I glanced up as saw who was pulling me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She had tears streaming down her face. Hurt and anger was written over her face. "Look at him! Look. When have he ever looked like this? He was screaming to get away from him. When have he ever yelled at me like that. With so much hurt in his voice and eyes..." My sister turned her face towards me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"He's a boy. Boys get rough with each other. They are going to get a few bruises every now and then," I began to tense up at the voice that was speaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I hung my head down low. I could hear him coming closer and closer to me. His hand came towards me and lifted my face so he could look me directly in the eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I couldn't stop it as I felt my body began to tremble. "You alright. Right boy?" His eyes were telling me to go ahead and say that I wasn't. He was daring me to. Just looking at his eyes drained all the strength that I had.  With little strength that I had, I forced my head to move as I gave him a small nod.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Does this make sense to you? This was not just a little "scuffle" between young teens. He even has a knife mark on his back." My sister pushed him away from me and because she done that, she earned herself a hard slapped. A gasp slipped from my lips as I saw her stumble backwards. She bent over on her knees as she took a couple deep breaths.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Standing up, she looked defiantly in his eyes. "Is that all you got? I had singing and dance trainings hit me harder than you." I felt her hand tighten on my arm as to say she would protect me but... it should be the other way around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh?" He walked closer to her, brought his hand up higher and got ready to swing his hand. I moved my still aching body in front of her's and within seconds I was on the floor. I may be her younger sibling but she is still a woman. Being an idol, her face should not be messed up. Luckily, I'm tall for a thirteen-year-old. She wasn't that tall either.  Seeing that she had on shoes made it easier to take the hit for her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Please... Don't hurt her..." I slowly spoke. I held back the tears that pricked my eyes. I was not going to cry. "You can do what you want to me but please... just don't hurt my beloved sister." My mouth was so swollen that it was hard for me to talk and it hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh Tae no!" My sister dropped down to her knees and grabbed me to her chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A small smirk crawled on his face. "I shall hold you to that." He walked back to his bed, sat down and resumed watching his show. I knew what I said was a mistake. It was the worst thing that I could have said but I won't let him hurt her. He has already broken me.  There's nothing he could do that could break me any further. The pureness that I once had disappeared like it was never there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I'm no longer the pure little boy I once was. I'm dirty and ruined. I stop holding my head and let it flop against her chest. "Sis... I'm so...so tired." I heard soft sniffling as I felt her helping me up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We made our way to my room. Nothing was said between us. Or maybe... Nothing _could_ be said. I mean how could I tell her that her younger brother was no longer the boy she once knew? That our step father who was 35 years old, raped me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She placed me down gently down on the bed, as if I would crack into a million pieces if she didn't. She pulled the cover up to my shoulders and places a shaky kiss on my forehead. Before I knew it, I was already out. I haven't slept since it happened and it was beginning to take a toll on my body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'll be back Taehyung. I'm going to buy you some medicine." She said softly and turned to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Mili stopped walking when she felt a trembling hand grabbed her wrist. "Tae?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'll protect you...sis... even if my body is destroyed while doing so..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mili took a gulp as she pulled away the sleeping boy hand and placed it under the cover. She held her breath as she slowly made her way out of the room. Not being able to control it anymore, she stood outside the door she held her mouth. She couldn't stop crying. She held back her muffled cries as she rushed out the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**His Sister P.O.V**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Girl...What are you doing back here in Seoul? And why the hell are you knocking on my door like you're the damn police?" She looked at her watch. "It's like 2 in the morning. You better have a damn good reason as to why you're here?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh Hana!" I collapsed into her arms. I wailed like a little girl. "Mili!?" Hana called my name in shock. "Girl what's wrong with you?" I couldn't talk. My whole body shook while I clung to her night gown. She ushered me inside and sat me down on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Who is it darling?" I heard Hana's husband Jun call from upstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Nothing Honey. It's just Mili. Go back to sleep, I'll be back up when I see what's going on."  She yelled back up the stairs as she went into the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
After a couple minutes, she came back out carrying a cup. "Here. This should calm you down some." I nodded my thanks and took a sip of the nice hot tea she just handed me. The hotness filled my body and I admit, it did calm my mood even more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Now Sweety. Tell me why you are so upset."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A couple of minutes later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"No...not that sweet boy..." Hana covered her mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I nodded and placed down the half empty cup.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I came back to surprise him for his birthday. I never imagined the surprise that _I_ would get." That boy... was beyond broken and I don't know what to do. He's just not himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"But...Mili... something doesn't add up here."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I cocked my head at my best friend. "What do you mean?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Well..." she scratched her head and  stood up and sat next to me. "Didn't you say that when you called him he had just gotten home from school?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Well to me, it seems like he was fine when he was talking to you. The way you described him to me, it should have been hard for him to talk. And doesn't he usually text you or call you if he's going out?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yesterday was his birthday. Wouldn't he have told you if he was going out to celebrate his birthday? I would assume so. Also...when have that boy ever got in a fist fight or made enemies with anyone?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I nodded to what she was saying. Taehyung has always told me what he was doing. He made it a habit to. Whether or not he was leaving school, going to stop and eat with his friends after class or just heading to the store to buy a snack or medicine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So. There is no way he could have gotten jumped or mugged by a school mate or a stranger on the street.  It sounds like... what happened to him, happened last night in your house. You said there was blood on his wall, head, and his headframe of his bed.  How could he have gotten blood on his headframe and wall if he was mugged outside? You told me that as soon as he hit the bed, he was out like a light. He probably didn't sleep at all. Think about it. Did you find anything that seemed strange about your brother? Any signs at all?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

My mind floated back to when I dragged him to our mom rooms. He had started to tense up as soon as he heard our step father voice. He had then hung his head down when our step father was coming towards us. Taehyung had started to tremble when our stepfather had grabbed his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I told Hana what I had remember in the midst of my anger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Do you think what happened to Taehyung...your stepfather could be at fault?" she quietly asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I mean... it's a possibility that he could be at fault but what did he gain by doing this to him? Tae would have told me if he done anything wrong to him. It's also a possibility that Tae could have forgotten to text me and tell me. It was one time he did forget but he texted the next day and told me what made him forget. But... the way Taehyung acted in front of him was quite strange and weird. What's even weirder is what he said to me in his sleep. "I'll protect you...sis... even if my body is destroyed while doing so..."  I scratched at my head furiously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I can't think right now. My emotions are all over the place. I will be able to think more clearly tomorrow. I stood up. "Hana I should be going.  I was supposed to be going to the store to buy medicine for Taehyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh no you don't. First of all, all the stores are closed now. It's almost five in the morning. Where we live at, no store stay open all night. Plus, I don't see why you ran all the way here. I know you're hurt, angry and confused right now about Taehyung but you should have thought about that. What if something happened to you? You could have been attacked. You will go right in that room right there and you will stay here tonight. I'm not letting you go out there at this time. It's no telling who is out there."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
In an instant, tears started to show up in my eyes at how kind and sensitive my best friend is. I pulled her into a tight hug. "Tha-thank you Hana. I love you so much and thank you for being here for me when I came to your house at the wrong time. Only my best friend would be willing to open the door at 2 in the morning for her hysterical best friend. I'm..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Alright alright already." She laughs as she patted me on the back. "Let me stop you there before you keep babbling on. You know I'm there for you. No matter what time of the day it is. Now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She pulled my balled-up hands off her silk blue night gown and looked me in the eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I love you sweety but you need a good night sleep. I know you must still have jet leg since you were on the flight for at least 2 hours and then you get home and couldn't rest because you saw what happened to Taehyung. Plus, adding on that you ran from the airport which I remind you, is not that close to your home and you ran to my house, which is also not close to your home. Without saying a thing, I know you are exhausted by looking at your eyes. Now get your ass in there and try to get some sleep."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
She kissed me on the cheek and headed back upstairs. I smiled to myself as I went into the guest bed room and closed the door. I laid down in the big queen size bed and snuggled up to the covers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I am so glad I have Hana. My mind drifted back to my brother. His scared face..."Tae..." My mind went blanked as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
My eyes fluttered open and I glanced around the room. It was 4 in the afternoon and that actually surprised me. I can't believe that I didn't sleep till the next day. I'm so exhausted. I vaguely remember what happened yesterday. I know my sister came home...our stepfather hit her and tried to again but I took the second hit for her...I don't remember anything after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I slowly sat up. My body isn't as sore as it was before. I wanted to take a shower. I'm so... dirty. I looked around at the wall of my room.  I guess I should clean this up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I got up and removed the sheets from my bed. I want to burn these. I put them in a bag and replaced clean sheets and covers on my bed. Then I went to go get a rag to clean up the blood. I began scrubbing to remove the blood  from my wall and head frame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I looked at the newly clean spot. It almost feels like nothing happened here. Almost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I looked down at my naked body. Disgusting. That was the word that popped into my mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I pulled some clothes from my dresser and went into my bathroom. I placed them on the shower stand and looked at my emotionless face in the mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
My smile. That is something that I will never get back. I've lost my way. Lost myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I got in the shower and turned on the water. It soothes the soreness of my body.  Picking up the soap, I rub the rag on it and slowly started to clean my nasty body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No matter how hard I scrub, I couldn't become clean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Suddenly...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hmm!?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I felt the hand tighten around my mouth and I was spun around. I came face to face with him. How the hell did he get in here? I was sure I locked the door. I moved my eyes towards the door ad noticed that there was a sock kicked to the side. Looking over at my clothes on the stand, I noticed the other mate the sock was not there. How could I be so stupid! How did I not noticed the door didn't shut?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Remember what you said yesterday?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What? What did I say? I wrecked my brain to find the answer to this question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then it dawned on me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Please...Don't hurt her..." I slowly spoke. "You can do what you want to me but please... just don't hurt my beloved sister."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

My eyes opened wide when I focused back on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ahh, it seems you remember boy. I'm going to hold you to that. That is if you don't want your "beloved sister" to be hurt."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He removed his hand from my mouth and looked at me with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please... go easy on me. I'm still a little sore."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Boy. Look at me. I'm a healthy 35-year-old with an 8 pack. I look like I'm in my twenties. I have a healthy appetite. And right now, ... I'm starving."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
With that, he brought he dick closer to mine and began to rub it against mine and then flipped me around and I automatically placed my hands on the wall of the showers. Awaiting for what's to come.


	6. You Never Walk Alone

I sat hurdled in the corner of my bathroom. Waiting for him to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You were delicious as always boy. It seems like you're warming up to me. You even put your mouth on my dick without me forcing you to. Hearing your rich deep voice is pleasing. You're such a slutty little boy. You got hard as soon as I started to rub on you. Some of the noises you were making was also dirty. I have always wanted to make you sound like that. Only I shall make you feel like that. Fucking you will be fun."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He took one of my towel and walked back to his room. I sat there a little longer to make sure he was gone. He was full of energy today. He went five rounds on my body. I was completely out of energy by the second round and wanted to rest but he wouldn't let me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I'm a grown man son. I can last longer than you. I haven't came yet and I will keep on pounding you until I cum in that pretty little ass of yours." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I looked at the glass shower and flashes of what just happened popped back in to my head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I had my hand pressed on to the steamy walls of the shower as a moan slipped from my mouth.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I put my hands on my head as if I was trying to block those visions from coming back to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I put my arm around his neck as he pulled me back to his chest. He lifted me up by my legs to make it easier to reach the spot he was trying to reach. While holding my small body compared to his bigger body, he moved his other hand to my throat.  I let my head fall down onto his shoulder.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**At some point we had gotten out the shower and he was sitting on the sink. I leaned over to take his largeness into my boyish mouth. He wrapped his fingers into my straight hair and pushed my head down further because I was having trouble fitting all of his dick into my mouth. I had a gagged reflex but that didn't stop him for making my head go faster. I could feel him twitching and I knew what was coming next.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I tried to moved away but he held me in place. "You will take all of this into your mouth and I better not see a drop fall. I don't want to mess you up since you just got out of shower. Don't want to make that nosy sister of yours keep on being suspicious now do we?"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Since he was so big, that meant there was a lot of cum that would shoot out. He gripped my head tightly as it started.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I winced as the hot and sticky fluid hit the back of my throat. He was grunting as he was holding my head down to make my mouth stay on him.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I got up and rushed out of the bathroom. I couldn't stay in there anymore. I ran and jumped on my bed. I felt myself began to harden at the thought of the showdown that went down in the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I hate it. I hate MYSELF. Why is my body becoming like this? I hate him. I hate the touch of his hands groping my body. I hate the feel of him within me. I hate when he whispers in my ear. To my dad in heaven... what should I do? My body is being attacked by this monster I call stepfather. Mom doesn't care for me. She thinks I'm a burden. That's what he told me. He told me that he is the only one that can show me the affection of a parent that I crave for. Mom doesn't love me at all. Dad? What should I do? How do I be a man and protect my sister? I wish you were here... to push me in the right direction... to give me the answer to what is going on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why? Why is he torturing me like this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why is my body betraying me like this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why is it enjoying when my mind, soul and heart is screaming in agony?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Those sounds that come out of my mouth...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Those naughty and wrong noises that only adults make?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But if I didn't do what he said, he would hurt Mili. Mili cannot be hurt. How will she continue her career if she hurt?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I might be just a young boy and my sister might think she must protect me but...if giving my body to devil means protecting her from harm's way...then I will gladly make a deal with the devil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
If selling my soul is the right thing to do... then so be it. I will do what I must.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

... Something snapped within myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Yes..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and turned over on my side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I will do that. Starting now...I will not cry. I will not feel afraid...I won't feel anything. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I turned off my lamp and stared into nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
That's what I feel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**A couple days later**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**His Sister P.O.V**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mili?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  I looked up to see Hana standing in the door way. "What's up?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She closed the door and sat on the bed next to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"You been staying here for the past few days. It's been more than 5 days since you went home. And shouldn't you be getting ready to go back to Taiwan? Your manager contacted me and totally cussed me out. He's beyond flipping right now because you should have been back 2 days ago. I was able to squeeze out 2 more days for you but that's all he was going for."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I looked apologetically at her. "Hana I'm sorry. Thank you for dealing with my manager but I can't go back to that house. Not yet away. If I go back there, I'll get into a fight with that man. I can't have that freaking Taehyung out any more than he already is. I didn't want to leave yet until I figured out what happened to my brother. For some reason, it's not clicking in my head. "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hana pulled me into a hug. "Sweety, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. There is one thing though."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
'What is it Hana?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She took a deep breath. "GET YOUR ASS UP!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I rubbed my ear as I glared at her. "Did you really have to yell?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
She crossed her arms. "I had to get it across your slow brain. I understand that you are trying to find out what happened to your brother and how you can help him and all but you will not be able to do that while staying cooped up in this house. Get up. Get some fresh hair. Maybe a snack. You will be able to piece things together once you're out of here and something on our stomach. You haven't eaten since you been here. Even if Jun and I begged you. At one point, I was going to feed you like how a mama bird feeds her babies."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"...I hate you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She stuck her tongue out at me. "You hate me but you hate the fact that I'm right more." I took one of the red pillows and tossed it at her.  She giggled and the pillow it the door with a soft thud.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I blew out a puff of air from irritation. She's right though. I want to help my brother but I wasn't willing to get out of bed. If I'm going to find any answer, it's not going to be on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I crawled out of the bed and placed on the baby blue strapless mini dress Hana laid out for me. She also laid out a pair of white calf's strappy sandals.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I breath out a reliever as I saw she didn't give me any heels. After checking myself in the mirror, I walked out the house. I walked down the sidewalk that lead into town as I thought about Taehyung's problem. Come on Mili. Think of the signs. You touched his shoulder and he flipped out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
How he acted towards our stepfather was quite strange. He had never done that before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let's talk about what he said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

My nose wiggled at the delightful aromas that was making its way to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I heard a small laugh.  "Would you like some young lady?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I saw an elderly man cooking behind his stall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hmm!" I nodded as I made my way to his stall. I was so busy in thought that didn't realize where I was going.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I bent down to take a closer look at his stall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Oh, they look wonderful!" It was bungeoppang. Oh I haven't one in forever!  "Teo. Please take this to that lovely young lady over there." I saw him hand down the wrapped bungeoppang. Then a young boy came around to hand me food. "Wow! The idol Mili! I'm a huge fan of yours. You're so pretty!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I giggled at the young boy and rub my skirt down as I squatted down to meet him face to face. I rub his head affectionately. "Thank you!" He pulled out his phone and asked for a picture. He took one of me squatting in front of the street cart and then I held the phone up to take a picture of us together. I was going to hold up my peace sign but I decided to do something different.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"1...2...3!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I kissed his cheek as soon as I took the photo. I handed the blushing boy the money for the bungeoppang. "Thank-k you." He said shyly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Granpa! I got a picture with the idol star Mili!" he yelled as he ran back behind the cart. I smiled at his innocence and sat down to eat. I took a bite and couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the taste. Huh... I took another bite. I don't know how he done it but... right after you swallow, it's a faint lingering taste of honey. It was wonderful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Looking at the young boy reminded me of Taehyung when he was younger. My mind drifted back to Taehyung. Why was he so afraid? So hurt?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Come on. Think Mili!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was so afraid of you when you tried to touch him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was tensed and trembling when our stepfather touched him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I just can't get what he said to our stepfather out of my head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**"Please... Don't hurt her...You can do what you want to me but please... just don't hurt my beloved sister."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Then it was what he said to me in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"I'll protect you...sis... even if my body is destroyed while doing so..."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why did he say "even if my body is destroyed while doing so"?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Then I remember a few months ago back in Taiwan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**That night I was sitting on the deck of my house when my manager came and dropped a newspaper on my table. "Yuu-"He pointed at the paper. "Read it."**

 

 

 

 

 

**I did as I was told. The title read "Idol Mizuki was attacked."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I found myself gasping. My friend and costar Mizuki? I looked back at my manager and he urged me to keep reading.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Around 1:30am the idol star Mizuki was found unconscious in a ditch not far from The Fireball. Witnesses said that they saw her leaving the club completely drunk. "She was mumbling about a shoot she had in the morning and said that she had to get home."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"I saw someone offer to call her a taxi but this guy brush them off saying that he knew her and said that he will go and take her home." A young woman in her twenties told me. "I thought it was kind of fishy because no matter how drunk you are you would remember your friend and ask for a ride back home or to at least to have him drive your car back so you wouldn't have to drive drunk. After he left I dialed the police to tell them that a sketchy man was following a drunk woman. I had no idea that she was Mizuki because by the time I looked, I just saw her back and that she was stumbling out of the club. I just wished that they hurried up. They could have saved her from him. "**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Mizuki was badly injured. She had her face beaten and bruises all over her body from trying to put a fight. Luckily, the police got to her. It's no telling if that man was going to kill her off. Idol Mizuki is now resting in the hospital to be treated and tested.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I dropped the paper in horror. I stood up ready to go and rush to the hospital but my manager blocked my way. "Where do you think you're going?"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**''Where do you think? I'm going to see Mizuki! Get the hell out the way!"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**  
"Mili. I'm not letting you go out there at this time of the night." I kept trying to push by him. "I have to see her." I was getting more and more upset. Upset that he wouldn't let me go see my friend. Upset that some sick bastard who do that to her. "I already went to go see her. She is not in good shape. She gave me specific orders not to let you see her like that and I wasn't planning on it either."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"SO!? That doesn't matter. Pleaseee move." I was desperate to get by him. So desperate that my pushing became weaker and weaker by the second.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Do you still not get it? They said that she was being tested. Mili. Mizuki was raped."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I stopped moving and stared at him.  "What?"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"I know it's a hard thing to hear but I had to let you know before you go rushing off to the hospital. I had to let you know that it would not be a good idea." I saw him pull down the collar of his shirt. My mouth dropped as I looked at the blood and scratches all over his collar bone. No, they won't scratches. They were more lik gashes.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"Her mind is not in a good state right now. She slapped me and was screaming at me to stop. To get away from her. Her emotions are all over the place. She would have one the same thing to you if you went. The doctor had to sedate her to get her to calm down. Whether or not she realized it was me, I'm not sure. Right before she fell asleep she said "don't let Mili see me. Don't let her come."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**I felt my knees buckle and I collapsed. Yuu caught me in his arms and held me to his chest as I began to wail. "Mili please promise me that you won't go out alone late in the night. It's too dangerous. You are extremely beautiful so you might be his next target. If you must leave, please contact me and let me know so I can go with you. I just don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." He was talking extremely gentle as he held me tightly against his broad chest. I didn't pay him no mind. I clutched his shirt as I sobbed thinking of the pain my friend must be in. I kept screaming into his chest as I thought about if I had gone to the club with her, I could have saved her.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trembling...pushing away?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I covered my mouth as my eyes widened. There's no way... But... but... all the signs were pointing to that. I stood up abruptly, knocking the bungeoppang on to the ground. I grabbed my bag and took off running. Someone tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that he DID NOT do that to a thirteen-year-old boy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I kept running to the building that I knew will tell me if I'm wrong or not. I got to the building and threw the doors open. "Hello. How can-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I pulled the guy by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me the signs of a rape victim!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Ma'am calm down."  I started shaking him. "You better tell me right now or I'm going_" I felt myself being lifted off the ground and I was pushed to sit down on the couch roughly. I looked up at the man who had pushed me on to couch. "You better calm down Miss. I don't care if you are an idol, your butt will be kicked out here faster than the way you came in." He didn't say it nicely but rather firmly and mean. "I... I'm sorry. I, I just..." I hung my head as the tears silently fell. The man brought me some tea. "Thank you." I said after I took a sip. "Follow me." Was all he said before turning around on his heel. I picked up my bag and hurried after him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He opened the door and pushed me inside. I looked back as I watched the door shut. "So, are you calm now?" I jumped and turned around to See A woman not much older than me looking at me with glasses on. I nodded. "Then take a seat."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So tell me why you want to about the symptoms of a rape victim?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
She asked me after I took the chair right in front of her desk. I'm not even mad that she asked me that. People come in here for different reasons. They come here if they are the victim, someone else is the victim, for a project or that they want to brush up on the information because they want to go into this profession. I took a couple minutes to tell her about everything that was going on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"So? Is it true!? Is he really a victim!?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I watched her as she looked over the notes she had written down. "trembling and tension from your stepfather. Not recognizing you from your touch... and fears your touch." I knew the answer just from her expression. "From what you told me, yes. He sounds like he is a victim of rape."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I busted out in tears. My poor brother. He didn't have to go through that. He shouldn't have to. What the hell was mom doing when he was being raped!? "Shit!" I stood up with a realization. "What is it ma'am?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"My brother! He's still at home with that monster!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Quickly give me your address and go to your brother while I call the police.'" I nodded, quickly spit out my address and ran out while she was dialing 911.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. I'm coming. Your sister is coming to save you!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
***************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I laid on the cold dance floor as I felt sweat began to find its way down the side of my face. It's been awhile since I been in here. I laid there for a few more minutes before getting up to start round two. I dance to the music, not making a mistake. I stood there trying to catch my breath when I heard a low cat whistling. "Looking good boy."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He walked towards me staring at the blue tank top sticking to my stomach. I watched him as his tongue swiped at his upper lip. "Like what you see?" I asked him, no hint of emotion in my voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He lifts up my tank and rubbed my stomach. "You already know I do." He said before pushing me roughly against the wall. He placed his hand on the outside of my shorts, caressing me. "What? No emotions? Did I break you already? Well you lasted longer than I thought you would." He started to kiss me roughly as he toyed with the head of my dick. When did he unzip my shorts?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I slipped my hands into his night pants and gave him a hard squeeze. He lets out a throaty growl and tore of my shirt. He pulled me away from the wall and put me the floor to take off my shorts. Within seconds, he dove between my legs, using his wet tongue to lick and suck ever place he could find.  Felt myself get hard and then I heard a loud chuckle. "You might not show any emotions now but your body tells me all."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I saw him smirk as he fully pushed himself in me. He begun to heavily pound me. He let out some deep throat grunts and cuss words and he picked me up and put me over the work out bar. This room was my sister ballet room when she was younger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He spread my legs as far as they could go and he squatted lower without disconnecting us. I felt him grip my waisted as he used all his strength to thrust upwards. He started to kissed and bite my neck as he did so. He would strike me as deeply as he could. "At least you are not as tight as you use to be. You have adjusted to my size very quickly." He moaned out as he pulled on my hair. He pulled my head back so that I would be looking in his face. "Come on bitch. SCREAM."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I could feel him hitting the inside of my stomach. I can't make any noise. I just let him have his way with me. That was the deal I made with the devil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he first started to do this to me, the pain was so unbearable. So much that I would cry through it every time. But now... I have become used to the pain. I have divorced myself from all my senses. I have come to think of this pain as my natural punishment for my sins. For being born. Although I am able to stand the pain, doesn't mean that there is no pain at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
When it happens, it feels like time slows and the pain will go on forever. My body and mind are at the point of exhaustion. Just when I know I'm about to lose consciousness, he stops. At the same time, the pain disappears. "You son of a bitch! Get the hell off my brother!" I felt him leave my body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yes... it's finally over. Feelings of deep relief sighs over me. I began to lose all feeling in my legs. I saw my sister run to me after seeing my collapse on the floor. "You!" I saw him stand up and started to come over to hit my sister but he was tackled by a police man. "You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The police man kept talking as he pulled that man out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Another officer handed my sister a blanket and she covered me with it. "Please arrest that woman upstairs. She let him do this my brother." He nodded and left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

My sister started to sniff as she hugged me. "Tae I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm sorry you been hurt. Tell me how to fix this? I'm such a terrible sister but don't worry now. That man is going to be gone for a long time. He won't bother you anymore. You're safe now. We are going to pack up your stuff and you will be becoming with me back to Taiwan. You don't ever have to come back here or think about him anymore. I'm going to be with  you every step of the way from now on. Just know that... you will never walk alone." My sister kept rubbing my head and I felt her tears hit my bare skin. I just continued to stare into nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
That's what I felt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Nothing.


	7. Spring Day

Yoongi had walked in before me and I closed the door. Leaning up on against the door and watched as he looked around. He opened a door and I saw that it was a bathroom. Before I start looking around, there was something that I wanted to get something off my chest. No. I _had_ to get it off my chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Yoongi came out the bathroom dusting off his clothes. “Well. There was nothing but dust in there.” He started to cough. “A little too much if I should say.” He noticed that I had not moved from my spot. “Why are you just standing there? If you’re not going to help me, then leave. I can search this faster without you being in the way.” He rolled his eyes and started to look in a dresser.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I slowly made my way to him and grabbed his shoulder. “Wha...” I slammed him against the wall and that made him lose his breath. ‘What the hell Jimin!” He started to try and break free but I held my arm across his shoulder and applied as much pressure as I could. ‘What the fuck is your problem?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Anger started to flow into Yoongi eyes but I didn’t give a damn. “You know I’m in love with Jin. All of you know that fact but for _some_ unknown reason, he only has eyes for you. Because of _you_ , he won’t pay my love any attention. I don’t know what you did or why you did it but I’m telling you now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I brought my face closer to his so that our nose was only inches away from touching. “Stay away from Jin. Don’t flirt with him. If he flirt with you turn the other way around. Of course, you guys are going to hang out and be around each other because you’re friends and have classes together. That’s all you can do. If he starts acing strange, end whatever you are doing right then and there. I’m being dead serious. You cannot go beyond our friendship and if you still want to be my friend, I suggest you listen to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi didn’t say anything as he stared at me. “Yah... Jimin... dude. Are you feeling alright? Why are you acting like this? I mean if you haven’t noticed, I’m into girls. Do Jin look like a girl to you. And don't you think if he haven't paid no attention to your love, there's a reason?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I shook my head and I realized what I was doing. I smiled to play it off. “As long as you know.” I turned and walked back to the middle of the room. I was beginning to get nervous. Why did I do that to him? I have never acted that way to my hyung before. So why now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I should tell him I was just joking. That since we were in a creepy place, I wanted to play a joke on him. Pretend that it was this room that made me a little crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yeah. That’s what I’ll do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Hyung I was playing! I was just joking with you. Since this place is supposedly make you go insane, I wanted to act like...” I turned around so I can finish telling him face to face but he wasn’t acting himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I saw him slide down slowly on the wall onto his knees. “Dad?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He then slowly lifts his hands and looked at them in horror. “So... so... much blood.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Blood!? I ran to his side and looked at his hands but, I didn’t see any blood at all. I punched his shoulder. “Okay! I get it. I shouldn’t joke around like that. It’s frightening.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi raised his head and I saw that he was freaking out. “Why would you do this?” He looked to his right side and my eyes followed his gaze as well. ‘Why would you do this to my dad?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung... can you stop playing around? You’re – you’re scaring me now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I touched his shoulder and felt that his body was trembling uncontrollably.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you going to do me like that?” he looked up at me with tears at the corner of his eyes. I stood up and backed away slowly. I was confused on what was going on. “You stay there hyung. I’m going to go get Namjoon hyung.” I turned around and started to run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Right before my fingers touched the door knob I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again. “Min min, where are you going?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I hated that nickname. I hated with a passion. I took a big gulp and turned to look at the person who I thought was gone from my life forever. She came closer and squatted to look me in the face. Why do I feel much smaller than usual? “You can’t tell a soul or I will kill you in your sleep. Kay?” She cocked her head and gave me the kindest smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
But...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
There was something unnatural about that. It didn’t feel real. I knew she wasn’t kidding. Even from a small child view, I knew that I couldn’t disobey her. She was smiling but that smile hid something different from what she was showing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kay...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She patted my head. “Good boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I’m scared. I don’t know why but I’m terrified of this woman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
***************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**It had just turned Spring that day. The day my life turned to hell. A day I shall not forget...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Yo over here!” I yelled as one of my member twirled around on his ankle and threw the ball. I held out my hands at the speeding ball hurling at me. As soon as I felt the stinging impact in my hand my feet took off towards the other end of the court.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Shoes squeaking could be heard all throughout the room. I had five people run over and tried to corner me. I noticed my friend had no one on him. I tossed the ball in the air, pretending to toss it to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They all failed to realize it was a trick and one them realized it but it was too late. I made my jump and let the ball fall from my hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It seems like the ball was flying slowly through the air. Then I heard a woosh. I smiled as I saw the ball fall and hit the ground with s loud boom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yo-oo-ooo-oo Yoongi! That was sick dude.” Leo told me. I laughed and scratched my head. My best friend Jyeon came up and clamped his sweaty hand on my shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Man, stop being bashful. Our team is good but you’re our best player. We wouldn’t be nothing if you left the team.” I looked around at the guys that I just played an intense game with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
They all were nodding and giving me thumbs up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I began to laugh. “Guys that’s not true. You guys would be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jyeon scoffed. “Hint to the word fine. You are very dedicated too. There was that time that you had a high fever and still fought with the coach to let you play. We were losing badly that day. Then after we won you collapse right in the middle of the court. Ever since then, we all voted that you were our best player. How do you explain that?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I shrugged. “I love basketball. I love you guys. I want to play every game with you before we leave this school this year.” It went dead silent. Then they all looked at each other simultaneously and I saw them all crack grins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I didn’t like that scene one bit. I backed up slowly and turned around running. They all ran after me and in once swift move tackled me on the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Aww!! That’s our adorable leader!” they all piled onto me making it hard for me to breathe. They all were pulling at different parts of my body. Well those who were close enough to do it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Guys... can’t...breathe...” I manage to say with my cheeks being pulled at. They all laughed while getting off me. They helped me up to my feet. “Jeez. We’re the basketball team for a reason.” I glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that I was late in going home. Crap. Dads going to be mad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“I gotta go. Same time tomorrow boys?” They all answered. I couldn’t make out what they said but I know they all agreed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I ran to the bleachers, grabbed by bag and dashed out the door. It was 9:30pm now. I was supposed to be home at 7:30pm. I ended up staying later than usual. I checked my phone but there was no miss calls or text from him. Strange. He always calls me or at least text me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Since I lived 30 minutes away, I always walk to and from school. It started to rain as I was running. Man. The weather lady said that wasn’t supposed to rain today. See. That is exactly why you can trust weather people. I pushed myself to run faster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Drenched and cold, I took out my key to unlock the door. Stepping inside I saw that all the lights were off. I locked the door behind me and started to feel my way around the room for our lamp.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Dad? Where are you? I can’t see.” I felt myself kick something. I finally felt the lamp and looked down to see what I kicked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
My mouth dropped. “D-dad!?" He was laying down on his side with his bad turned to me. I dropped down on my knees and started to shake him. “Dad wake up! DAD!” I closed my eyes and used all the strength I had to flip his heavy body over. Then my hand touched something wet and that was when I opened my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I then slowly lift my hands and looked at them in horror. “So... so... much blood.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was trembling as I looked down at my father. He had stab wounds all over his chest and his throat was cut opened with the blood still freshly running over it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
I felt my chest began to get tight as I started to have trouble breathing. I looked around and I saw that he was gripping his phone. With shaky fingers, I reached over and pried his phone out his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was still unlocked and I saw that he was typing a message to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yoongi. DON’T come home. There’s a**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a? What was he trying to say?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Then I felt myself being yanked back and slammed into the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“To bad I couldn’t get away.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
My eyes opened wide as I lifted my head to look at who had his hand covering my mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He let my mouth go after making me promise not scream. “Why would you do this?” I pointed at my dad. “Why would you do this to my dad?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He started to cackle. “Son. Your dad had what was coming to him. If I didn’t do it, someone else was going to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Are you going to do me like that?” I looked up at the man with tears in the corner of my eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He laughed again and got on one knee. “I won’t hurt you. That is, if you keep your mouth shut. As long as you don’t squeal, you will be okay.” He slapped me a couple times in the cheek and started to make his way to the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He looked back over his shoulder. “Wait 3o minutes before calling the ambulance. Then clean the door knob so I don’t get caught. Well kid.” He winks at me. “It’s your decision now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
With that, he fled the scene.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
All I could do was stare in fear as I looked into the darkness outside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For some reason, I knew that this won’t be the last I see of him. I knew. From this moment on, my life would become a living hell.

 

 

 

 


	8. Blood, Sweat & Tears

**Yoongi's P.O.V**

 

 

 

   I slowly pulled myself up from the rough carpet and looked around my living room. My house had become a crime scene. How am I suppose to stay here now? I’m only fifteen! I shouldn’t be dealing with this right now. I was just about to graduate and…

 

   Man... How am I supposed to tell her? My stepmom had to go to San Francisco for 2 years and now she doesn’t have her husband any more... Just like I don’t have my dad...

 

   I don’t know how long I sat there staring into nothing. My mind is empty. I have no thoughts that’s going on. I stood there while I looked at my dad just lying there in cold blood.

 

 

**Clean the doorknob so I don’t get caught.**

 

 

   That once sentence came flowing in from the back of my brain. He... murdered my dad while I was in practice. Tell me why wouldn’t want him to get caught?

 

 

More thoughts came rushing in.

 

 

**Are you going to do me like that?**

**I won’t hurt you. That is, if you keep your mouth shut. As long as you don’t squeal, you will be okay. It’s your decision now.**

 

 

Right. That’s why. I will die.

 

 

But…

 

 

Will he know if I tell?

 

 

   Come on Yoongi. You seen enough movies where things of similar has happen. The killer always watch you or have things hidden so they can hear you without being there. Most of the time they put a micro chip... speaker? Whatever it’s called on your clothes. I can’t think about that right now.

 

   The only thing is that this was no movie. This isn’t a movie where people die on scene but not in real life. This is reality. I lost my dad for good. He’s never coming back.

 

   How do I even do this? This is the first situation that I have been in that is a murder. Never in a million years did I think I would be.

 

   I wiped the sweat from my forehead and began to move. I got a tissue and began to wipe the door knob and everything else that I think that he probably touched when coming to attack my dad.

 

 

   Why do I feel like an accomplice to dad’s murder? I don’t even know what is the right thing to do...

 

 

   “Dad... What do I do? What can I do?” I know it’s stupid to talk to a dead person. Knowing full well he won’t answer me back.

 

   

   I pulled my phone out and dialed 119. While speaking, my voice was steady and unwavering. After telling them my address, they said they will be here in five.

 

 

  Not Knowing what else to do, I went back and sat down in the spot where the attacker had me and pulled my knees to my chest. I sat staring at the body laying down over by the table. A body that is no longer warm. A body that will never breathe air in his lungs. A body that will never greet me when I get home.

 

 

A body that I can no longer smile at...

 

 

 

   I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and I slowly moved my eyes up towards the stranger. How long had I been lost in my thoughts?

 

 

   "Hi. My name is officer Saun. Are you Min Yoongi?” I nodded my head while glancing back over at my dad’s body. It was some paramedics examining the body and started to move him into a body bag.

 

 

   “I know it may be hard right now but I need you to answer a few questions if that’s all right?” I just shook my head to all the questions that she asked me until she got to this question.

 

 

“Did you happen to get a look at the man who attacked your father?”

 

 

   I didn’t shake my head. I have a chance to get revenge on the man that ruined my family. The man who took him away. My mind went to the attacker.

 

 

   He had medium fiery red hair. It was dirty and it covered his eyes. He had the eyes of cold cocoa that sat for too long. My dad height was 5’4 and looking at him walking away he had to be about 5’8. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had a scruffy face that he needed to shave.

 

 

   I could easily get him arrested. But... if I lose my life, who will my stepmom have? I can either get the man arrested for first degree murder and have him sentenced for life or he evades the arrest and comes to kill me and then my step mom will have no one.

 

 

   “Yoongi?” I snapped out of it when I saw the officer waving her hands in front of my face. “Did you happened to get a look at the man who attacked your father?” She calmly repeated once again.

 

 

   I shook my head and she kindly smiled at me. Nodding, she held her hand out and took mine. Pulling me into a tight hug she said, “It will be fine. You hear me? We will catch the person who took him from you. Everything will be alright.”

 

 

   I felt her hand rub my back in a slow and calming manner, trying to soothe me. It felt like you were on the beach when the sun has cool and it was beginning to set. It felt like you were walking slow on the edge of the water with the one you love, enjoying the silence except for the ocean waves calmly hitting the rocks and your toes. Everything was soothing and it felt like you were on cloud nine. Like it was nothing that could ruin that moment of comfort between you and your beloved. One of the best feelings in the world.

 

 

But...

 

 

   Did she think rubbing my back would make me feel better? That, with just one rub she could get that man a life time in prison? That it would bring me back the warmth and laughter of the soul that has left me?

 

 

   I didn’t realize when I started but... When did I start trembling? I tried to keep my hands still but they were not listening to me at all.

 

 

   It felt like being abandoned by a mom who didn’t want her child and left you on the step of a total stranger on a snowing, chilly and freezing day. She didn’t give you a coat, hat, gloves nor a scarf to keep mother nature from nipping and biting roughly at your soft baby skin. Being only four years old and having your mother screaming at you to stay there and not to follow her, you have no choice but to crouch down on the porch and put your arms around yourself and watch your mom run through the once smooth and sparkling snow that was covered with the footprints of coming and retreating.

 

 

   The officer started to pull me towards the front door where there was another officer waiting. “Yoongi.” He started. “Since you are still a minor, you can’t stay here by yourself. Especially since the murder took place here in your house. Do you have another family member or a friend you can stay with for the time being?”

 

 

   My stepmother... surely, I’d have to tell her the reason why I’m being sent up there to her. Even though I haven’t seen her since she went to San Francisco and she doesn’t talk to me or even send a text, she still deserves to know that her husband is dead, right?

 

 

“Leo…”

 

 

“Come again?” He asked me.

 

 

“I can stay with Leo. He’s my best friend.”

 

 

“Okay. Come On. You can show us where he lives.” He ushered me out the house and into the police car.

 

 

 

**After a couple minutes**

 

 

 

   “Yes?” Leo’s mom opened the door and looked ataken back when she saw the two policemen. When her eyes met mine, her face took on more shock. “Yoongi!? What are you doing here with the police? Won’t your dad be worried sick right now?”

 

 

   Officer Park cleared his throat. “Ma’am. Is it okay if we can talk inside?” Having no choice but to obey, she stepped aside and let him in. I glanced over at officer Saun as she pulled Leo off to the side. I couldn’t hear as I was being pulled inside.

 

 

**Leo’s P.O.V**

 

 

    I looked sleepily at the officer as she watched Yoongi being pulled into the house. “He told us you were his best friend. Please. Watch after him.”

 

 

   I tried to stifle a yawn as I asked why. “Just earlier, his dad was murdered and when he got home, he found his dad laying on the floor still bleeding out.” She said. I could hear the sadness in her voice even if she tried to hide it.

 

 

   I started coughing in the middle of my yawn. “He what?” I can’t believe the words that is coming out of this lady’s mouth. Yoongi found his dad in cold blood. I felt my mouth go dry as my mind shifted back to my best friend who had just entered my house. I can’t possibly imagine what he must be feeling.

 

 

   I felt her placed her hand on my shoulder and that made me turned my attention back to her. “I feel it. He’s hiding something. I feel like he saw the killer but he’s too shocked and was probably threatened to keep his mouth shut. I have seen many cases like this. He’s holding everything in. He hasn’t shredded a tear nor has he said anything. The only words that came out of his mouth was ‘Leo... I can stay with Leo. He’s my best friend.’ Yoongi is like a ticking time bomb. He’s bound to explode and he’s going to need you there for him. He chose you Leo. For some reason, he chose you over anyone else. So please. Don’t leave his side.”

 

 

   The officer left me when she saw the other officer exiting the house. As soon as I enter my house, I immediately made a beeline for the guest room. When I arrived, Yoongi was already in bed. He was laying on his side, his back facing the door. I couldn’t tell if he was crying or just out right sleeping. I walked softly to the bed and sat down on the edge.

 

 

"Yoongi?” I called out to him softly. I placed my hand on his side and I could have sworn I felt him tense up. “Are you awake?”

 

 

   Seeing how I didn’t receive an answer, I decided it’ll be best just to leave. I highly doubt he is sleeping though. Not the way he tensed up under my touch. Hearing what he went through tonight, I wouldn’t want to talk either. I made my way to the door and paused. Looking back at him I said, “Yoon. Mom said if you need anything, please ask her. I’m not going to say I can’t imagine what you’re going through, because I don’t. Being your friend, no, being your brother, you know I’m here for you but please. Don’t shut me out. Come and talk to me. Even, even if you don’t want to talk, you can just lay your head on my shoulder. Show me that you’re not just an empty shell.” With that I walked out his room.

 

 

   I leaned up against his door. As I inhaled a shaky, quivery breath, I closed my eyes. It’s going to be hard. I mean, he just lost his dad. I can’t blame him if he wants to grieve. It’s just his way of grieving. I can’t force him to talk to me. It’s not something I should do to him when he’s like this. All I can do is be there for him like I’ve always been. If I don’t show my emotions in front of him, he’ll feel like he can confide in me.

 

 

   Just like how the officer said, I will be there for him in case he does explode and loses it. I took another deep breath and slowly let it out. I gathered my thoughts and started to head to my room. When I got to my mom’s room, you could hear the softest of sniffles. I could feel my heart breaking more than it already was. I know that my mom and Yoongi’s dad are childhood friends who acted like they were brother and sister. Knowing that her dear friend is no longer here, I know her heart is hurting. I should be there for both.

 

   I must be strong for the both of them. I peeked through the open door of her room. I could see her sitting on the floor, leaning her face on her hands. Her hands were covering her eyes and I could see the tears as clear as the ocean. There were a lot of crumpled tissues around her. I felt this terrible lump in my throat that just wouldn’t go down. I backed away from the door silently and headed to my room.

 

 

 

**Yoongi’s P.O.V**

 

 

 

 

   “Yoon. Mom said if you need anything, please ask her. I’m not going to say I can’t imagine what you’re going through, because I don’t. Being your friend, you know I’m here for you but please. Don’t shut me out. Come and talk to me. Even, even if you don’t want to talk, you can just lay your head on my shoulder. Show me that you’re not just an empty shell.”

 

   

   I didn’t have to see his face to hear that he was hurting and that he meant everything he was saying. I know he did but I can’t. I feel like everything has slowed down. I heard the door shut softly and heard him leaned against the door. I could have said something but I didn’t. Why? I couldn’t answer that myself. I honestly have no idea what I’m doing nor what I am supposed to. I pulled the cover tighter around my body and slipped further down under it.

 

 

   I don’t feel like sleeping but I know I have to go to school tomorrow. I know dad would tell me to go whether if I wanted to or not. I closed my eyes to force myself to go to sleep. It took a while but I finally dozed off into a restless and dreamless sleep.

 

 

    **I felt like something was constricting around my neck. I was having a hard time breathing and I could already feel the tears starting to form. My eyes flew open and I lost what little breath I did have. It was HIM. “Wha...what?” Was all Could squeeze out.**

**“Didn’t I tell you that as long as you don’t squeal, no harm would come your way? I thought you were smarter than that but you proved me wrong.” As he let out a maniacal laugh, his neck rolled in a circle. His eyes took on an insane glint. They widen and his pupil dilated. “Now. It’s time to make good on my promise.”**

 

    **The strength in his hand doubled. He was digging his nails into my neck. They were long, chipped and sharp. I could feel wet liquid flowing down my neck. I had my hand around his, trying to pull him off. Kicking my legs and bucking, I tried to throw him off. “Help!” It came out no more above a whisper.**

**More of his inhuman and deranged laughter came out louder and louder. “With that weak yell, no one can save you. You had a chance to live a peaceful and quiet life but you chose otherwise. That my dear boy, caused you your life. Now. Let’s end your suffering.”**

**He kept one hand around my throat and swiftly pulled out a pocket knife. I watched in horror as he flipped it open and I caught my reflection when the moonlight hit it. I started struggling harder, moving my eyes back and forth. I outstretched my hand towards the dresser and picked up the controller that was laying there. “It’s not a peaceful life if I’m living in fear!” I forced out and jabbed the pointed end of the controller into his temple. He yelled out and fell onto the floor. “Are you crazy!?”**

 

 

**“Who wants to live a quiet and peaceful life when I’m constantly glancing over my shoulder, huh!? Would you want to live that type of horrific life style?” I scrambled backwards against the backboard of the bed and watched him stand up slowly.**

 

 

   “Yah! Yoongi are you out your damn mind?” Leo rubbed his temple and glared at me. “Why did you hit me man? That shit hurts.” I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I stared hard, my brain feeling confused. I swear I saw him. He was HERE. I put my hands up to my throat. I’m not crazy. I’m not...

 

 

  I looked backed at my friend and I saw him taking some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. I already felt bad because hit him. That just doubled when I saw blood dripping down from his temple. “I heard you screaming and yelling so I came to see what was wrong. You yelled out it’s not a peaceful life if I’m living in fear and hit me as soon as I touched you. After that you said who wants to live a quiet and peaceful life when I’m constantly glancing over my shoulder, huh!? Would you want to live that type of horrific life style?” He looked at me with a sorrow that couldn’t be described with just words. He just kept staring at me.

 

 

   Like, like I was a some hopeless kid sitting on the street. No. I don’t like it. Stop giving me that look. The look of sympathy and pity. I don’t need it. He finally avoided my gaze and turned his head. "It's time to get ready for school. Go wash up and come down for breakfast.” Leo whispered quietly. He walked out the room after he finished talking.

 

   

   I just sat there, watching the empty space that Leo just left. I’m not stupid nor am I crazy. I know he was here. He had to be here. It just felt too real for him not to be. Not knowing what else to do, I just slipped back under the covers and pulled them over my head.


	9. Tomorrow it will Rain

**Leo’s P.O.V**

 

  
   I headed back to my room after what happened with Yoongi. I shut the door and slumped down on the floor against the door. It’s so hard. It’s really hard. Swallowing, I looked around my room. I won’t. I wont let it. I will not sit here and cry.

 

 

   Take deep breaths. Mom told me to take deep breaths when I feel like crying or if I feel overwhelmed. Count to ten with every breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. I could feel myself calming down with every breath.

 

  
   What happened to him? I can’t get mad at him for hitting me but what could’ve caused him to do that? I sat there still taking my deep breaths as I thought back to earlier. It happened around 6:15am.

 

**  
   I kept tossing and turning in bed because I was so worried about Yoongi. Go to sleep Leo. You have to have more strength starting tomorrow to take care of them and plus you have school. I closed my eyes and started to count sheep. “1 sheep jumped over the blue fence. 2 sheeps jumped over the blue fence. 3 sheeps jumped over the blue fence. 4 sheeps jumped over the blue fence. 5 sheeps jumped the blue fence. 6 sheeps jumped over…”**

**  
**

**I flew up with a start. What was that? Did I hear someone talking? I listened again but I didn’t hear anything. “Great Leo. You’re so sleep deprived that you think you’re hearing things. Just lay back down.” I laid down slowly and right before my head hit the pillow, I heard it.**

 

**  
   “Help!” I jumped out of bed. “Yoongi!?” I rushed to his room and I saw him trying to fight off ... fight off his cover. What on earth? He was screaming, “It’s not a peaceful life if I’m living in fear!” I walked closer to him calling out his name softly. As soon as I touched him he jabbed the pointed end of the controller into my temple. I ended up yelling out and fell onto the floor. “Are you crazy!?”**

 

**  
“Who wants to live a quiet and peaceful life when I’m constantly glancing over my shoulder, huh!? Would you want to live that type of horrific life style?” I watched him as he quickly and swiftly moved against the backboard of the bed, watching me with such alertness, coldness, and hatred and... that scared me. I was honestly terrified of that look. His eyes were a knife in my ribs, the point digging deeper and deeper. Where there was once love and aliveness, had been replaced with emptiness. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by a deliberate slow breathing, like he was fighting something or someone and he was losing. Although he knew he couldn’t go any further, he kept trying to sink further and further into the wood of the board.**

 

 

   I knew this was going to be hard but... I never expected something like this. Whatever. I hit myself in the face. Be a man. You can’t be whining about this when your mom and best friend is going through the most right now. So, get up off your ass and go wash up. Today is going to be something. I have to keep an eye on him. With determination in mind, I dragged myself to my bathroom and got ready to start my day.

 

 

**Yoongi’s P.O.V**

 

 

   It was the second class of the day. I chose my regular seat in the back by the window and stared out of it. I’ve been like this all day. Just staring out the window. Leo’s been watching me all day. He hasn’t spoken a word to me. Just _watching_. Honestly though? I’m not surprised the principal let him skipped all his classes for the week just to sit in my classes.

 

   My dad was just murdered last night and after my “incident” this morning, Leo told him that he wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I wasn’t in any danger to myself and others. He just had to go back after class to collect any missing assignments that he had to do for homework. Our friends came running at us this morning knocking me over with playful hits. I only brushed myself off and made way to homeroom. I know Leo filled them in because I saw how they were looking at me right before I walked into homeroom. I’m tired of everyone giving me them looks. Friends, teachers and even strangers. The look that says that they feel sorry for me.

 

  
_Pitiful kid._

 

_  
What’s he going to do now without his dad?_

 

_Pity._

 

_That poor child._

 

_Sympathetic._

 

_Where’s he going to stay now?_

 

 

  
   That’s what everybody said without actually saying it. Their expressions and movements told all. I don’t need that. I don’t need anything. I just need my dad. I need for all this to stop. I need... I need for that man to rot in hell. I want to scream out in frustration but I know it’ll only be echoes in thin air. I hope tomorrow will be different from today. I’m wishing but I know it won’t happen. I just want to become happy and strong again but why do I feel like I’m getting weaker? I am not looking forward to seeing them in practice today. It’s not like I’m going to be able to play well anyway. I felt a vibration and pulled out my phone. I had two messages. One was from Leo.

 

 

**Yoon. Since you won’t talk to me, this the only way to get this across. I’m not crazy. I didn’t believe the officer when she said she felt like you met the killer. I don’t know why but I just didn’t. I’m thinking “he’s not stupid to keep quiet and let a killer stay on the street.”**

**I guess, if you’re threaten, then you have no choice but to stay quiet. That I can understand. What I don’t get is why you wouldn’t tell me at least. After what I witness this morning, I know you’re keeping quiet for whatever reason he told you to. Don’t you know you’re not alone in this? I can help but you have to talk to me. I can’t force you to but I just want you to remember who is by your side. Like I said before, don’t shut me out but, that’s exactly what you’re doing.**

 

 

   I saw Leo looking out of the door in the classroom. He looks so down and hurt. I mean, anyone would if their best friend was ignoring them. I sighed and looked back at my phone and saw the second number. It was from an unknown person.

 

 

**Are you still keeping our little secret? Seeing how you haven’t even told your best friend there, I’m guessing you are. How long do you think he’s going to continue staying by your side? Leo even has his own limits as well. Don’t forget what’ll happen if you don’t. You remember, right? Don’t forget to delete the message. Well I guess I’ll let you get back to school. Can’t have a smart kid getting behind, now can we? Talk to you soon little Yoongi.**

 

 

   I stared at the message a good ten minutes before it actually dawn upon me. It suddenly felt like someone started building a fire in the middle of my throat because it was really hard to breathe. My eyes widen as I looked over at Leo. He had a worried looked on his face as I tried to stand up. A horrible thumping started on both of my temples. As I reached out my hand towards Leo, my vision started to fade. I saw his mouth moving but no sound came out. It was like he was moving in slow motion towards me. Then the next thing I knew, my world starting spinning at 120 mph and all the light in the world disappeared.

 

 

  
                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

**He started laughing as he came towards me. “Man! Look at you slowly losing your mind! Oh, this is hilarious.” He leaned up against the wall, put his hand on his forehead and continued laughing out loud like he just heard the most hilarious joke ever. After he finished, those same eyes returned. Fiercer than the last time. “I don’t see why you wont just live your life like you used to. I said I wouldn’t harm you unless you did something stupid.”**

**Walking a step closer to me he said, “But at this rate, it look like you might really explode and end up spilling your guts. I should just expose of you now. Just get rid of your suffering and my headache now. Looking at you now, I can see you already running to the police. Tick Tock, Tick tock. Do you hear that? That’s time running out.”**

**Grabbing my face, he made me look up at him. “You should’ve spent your time on things that you enjoy rather than moping around. Kids these days man I tell you…” He shook his head and took out a knife. “I’ll make this as painless as possible. Goodbye kid.” He slowly pulled the knife up and threw it down with so much force that left me gasping for air.**

 

 

   Someone was shaking me violently. “YOONGI!!” My eyes opened quickly and I was still gasping for air when I saw that it was Leo who was shaking me. “Dude. Breathe. Slow down. Do it with me. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.” I continued doing it with him for a good 15 minutes before I could breathe normally again.

  
   

   When Leo saw that, he plopped back down into the chair he was previously sitting in. Looking around the room, I noticed that I was in the nurse’s office. Although I don’t want to remember, I do. My body reacted on its own when it read his message.

 

 

   Losing consciousness in front of a lot of people is already embarrassing enough. Knowing of my situation, they’d probably think “oh. He’s crazy. Send him to a psychiatrist.” I’ll be damned if they think they’re going to send me there. I must end this. As quickly as possible.

 

 

   “Do you remember what happened?” I turned my attention back to Leo. “You went incredibly pale as you tried to stand up. When you tried to make your way to me, you starting swaying and crashed right on the floor. Yoon. Talk to me. Please. This can’t keep happening. It’s no telling what might happened next time. It might get worse. Hell, it is getting worse. Yoongi. You fainted! You literally passed out on the floor. What am I going to do if something were to happen to you?”

 

 

   I watched as my friend cradled his head in hands. I feel so bad. I’m making him go through so much because of what? I know he is having a hard time because of my behavior without him saying so. His expressions and movements told me everything. I hate seeing him like that. This is exactly why I must do what I’m about to do. Our suffering can end here.

 

 

   I turned my head to the left and saw my phone sitting there table beside me. I decided to go and look at the message he sent me. I know it was at the top of my messages so it’ll be the first one I’ll see. After opening it up, I gasped. It was no longer there. I looked over at Leo who was still cradling his head. I know he didn’t go in my phone because that’s just something he wouldn’t do. I know I fainted after reading it so I didn’t delete it. That leaves only one explanation.

 

 

   He hacked into my phone and got rid of it himself. I guess he didn’t trust that I would get rid of the evidence. Darn. There goes my one and only thing to get him locked away. I do know of one person who will believe me when I come forth with this information. I looked over Leo who had finally lifted his head to look up at me. He wasn’t crying but his eyes were glistening like he wanted to. He was holding back because of me. I don’t want to get him involved with this. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if he was hurt. I wouldn’t be able to go on with my life if I was the one who stopped his. Even if I lose my life, I’ll be happy if he can keep moving on with his. Even if I’m not in it. I finally decided on it.

 

 

   With one swift movement, I pulled Leo into a tight hug. “Yoon?” Leo was left speechless at the sudden hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes in silence before Leo decided to break it. “Yoongi, what is it? Why are you acting like this?” I tighten my arms around his shoulder at his quivering voice. I took my own shaking breath before speaking. “I’m sorry Leo. I’m so sorry for making you feel this horrible. It’s going to stop. I’m not going to let it continue okay?” I whispered to him in his ear. Pulling back, I leaned my forehead against his and looked him in the eyes. Giving him a big smile, I mouth the words, “Thank you.” His eyes widen, not knowing that I was saying my final words to him.

 

 

   So, I wouldn’t let any other feelings slip and show on my face, I decided to pull away and head for the door. I have my pride, I will not cry. I won’t forget you Leo. I hope it is the same for you. As soon as I stepped foot into the hall, I heard him stand up and call my name. “Yoongi...What are you-” Not letting him finish, I took off running down the hall. To afraid that if he stopped me, the truth will be written on my face and he will try and stopped me. Saying that I lost my mind and that I just need to calm down. I need to do this while I still have the courage to do it. Letting out a loud chuckle, I kept running down the hall and out the door into the rainy weather.

 

 

**Leo’s P.O.V**

 

 

 

   I heard Yoongi laughing as he ran out the door. That's it. He lost it. He totally lost it. I don’t like this at all. From the moment he hugged me, I had this bad feeling in my gut. “I’m sorry Leo. I’m so sorry for making you feel this horrible. It’s going to stop. I’m not going to let it continue okay?” Then him whispering thank you as he looked me in the eyes terrified me. This was not just any kind of thank you. The things he said... how he said it...it was like he was saying goodbye to me. Like those were the last words he would ever say to me. That’s how I felt. Like he was saying his final goodbye to me.

 

 

   He’s about to do something. What? I have no clue but I feel like he’s about to do something stupid and he didn’t want to get me involved. I told him that he’s not alone and yet he wants to be alone. I heard a ting and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was from Yoongi.

 

  **Leo... I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting towards you. I know you are only looking out for me and I want you to know that I really appreciate you as a brother and a good friend. I hate seeing you in pain. This is exactly why I decided. I won’t let you feel like that anymore. I know I’m not alone but I have to do this alone. I couldn’t bring you into this. This is not your fight but mine and mine alone. I meant what I said. Thank you. And...I’m sorry...**

 

 

   His message ends there. He decided to do what? This just proves it. This just multiply my bad feeling by 20. I honestly don’t like where this going and I know I have to do something. I'm the only one who can stop him from doing something. I know I can't do this alone so I have to call someone else. The person who made the call that something like this would happen. Dialing the number, I put the phone against my ear and proceeded to exit the school building.

 

 

**Yoongi's P.O.V**

 

 

   I dropped my hand down by side after sending out my text. I'm sure he's gotten it by now. I've already told them everything that’s been going on. Now. The only thing I got to do is wait. On a rainy day in Seoul, the sky is always a thick color.

 

   

   The racing cars, the squirming umbrellas all over the place. It's cloudy and the air is clear. Tilting my head all the way back, I let my eyes wander. Gray city, gray buildings, gray roads and gray rain. Everything in this world is slow. Without an umbrella, I can hear the rain pelting the earth. I smiled. It's the best kind of background music. Like a crazy person, I started to hum.

 

 

   Feeling my phone vibrating, I answered, knowing who it was without looking. "I can't believe you had the guts to do that. I hoped you enjoyed you last day here. You done fucked up kid. And Im coming for you." And that was that. Dropping my hand down, I let my head fall down, my wet hair falling in my face. With a light gray background, I question myself as to why am I standing here. I don’t know if I have a lot of thoughts running around or none at all.

 

 

   Laughing, I took off running towards Leo's house. Was laughing in this situation a defensive response designed to protect the brain from constant emotion bombardment? I remember learning in class that right before death, the brain releases an large amount of endorphins in the blood stream, Pain is only a warning signal meant to help the body avoid death, but when death is a certainty, pain is no longer of any use.

 

 

   The loss of pain can lead to incredible feats on the edge of death. I know my death is about to happen. It's no avoiding it. Finally reaching Leo's house, I ran inside and hid right in the dresser that was at the end of the stairs. The door was straight ahead so I least I'll know when it’s about to happen. Leo was still at school and his mom hasn’t came home from work yet. I'm hoping to get this all over with before it was time for them to come home. Time went by slowly. I have no idea how long I waited inside of the dresser. I was about to peak through the door when I heard the door being kicked open.

 

 

   "Oh, look who we have here. Are you trying to protect him?" Who is he talking to? No one is suppose to be here right now. I would've heard the door open if someone entered. I heard that same twisted maniacal laughter. "Move out of the way little Leo. I don’t want to hurt you. This is between me and that damn brat." My eyes grew at the name that was called. Leo why!? Why are you here?

 

 

   "I will not let you harm a hair on that child's head." I heard no hesitation in his voice. He was dead set on staying rooted in front of him. I covered my mouth as a lumped began forming in my throat. I was frozen in that one spot.

 

 

   "Okay tough guy. I'll get rid of you first." I heard things being thrown, being knocked down, people being thrown against the wall and a lot of rustling. Then I heard it. That one sound that I never wanted to happen to anyone else but me. It ranged out loud and then everything went deadly quiet.

 

 

   I bit back my yelp and I felt my heart hammering away at my inside. This is it. This is the moment where everything ends. Dad, I'm coming to meet you. I said those words quietly in my heart. The dressers doors flew open and I was blinded by an intense, blinding bright white light. 


	10. Best of Me

Yoongi's P.O.V

 

 

   "Hey. Wake up. Yoongi-ssi... Wake up you cat!" I heard a sweet and soft voice call out to me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was blinded by the intense and fierce beams of the sun. A face started to come into view and the first thing my eyes focused on was his pink plump lips. My eyes moved up to his puffy eye smile, which I absolutely loved about him.

 

 

 

  
   Snapping out of it, I said, "How many times do I have to tell you, call me hyung." My voice raspy from being woken up. "I know but you wouldn't wake up and now we're late for gym. Coach is going to have our heads if we come any later." I sat up and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. I lifted my head and looked up at the sky. It was clear with no clouds in a hundred-mile radius. "Don't want to. I'm tired and want to continue to sleep." I could hear Jimin groan. "Ah-Hyung! You've been sleeping since lunch. You have to go to class."

 

 

 

   I closed my eyes, feeling the wind brush against my cheeks. The soft kisses felt nice while sitting under the tree. I would rather he drag me then trying to make me get up. I rather sleep here under the tree full of cherry blossoms. He then said the one thing I wasn't expecting. "I'll buy you a plushy...Kumamon." My ears pricked up at that. He must be desperate to use the one thing I love. Well. That and my dog of course. I opened one eye up at him curiously. "Really? Like really?"

 

 

   I shot up and grabbed his shoulder. "Hyung! I was just playing." I started to shake his shoulders. "You lie!" and with that, I accidently pushed back and we fell to the ground. "Oh. It's on now." We began to roll and pull at each other hair. Then I shoved his shoulder and that caused us to start back rolling. We only stopped when we're both panting. I didn't realize it, but I ended up pinning Jimin down to the ground. Both of us were just staring at each other. I swear, just for moment, that the light of the sun hit him just right. His brown eyes staring my into mine. Who am I kidding, this brat owes me two plushies! We stopped when we heard the warning bell. Looking towards the gym, I pushed off him and dashed towards it. "Hyung no fair!" I could hear Jimin shout as I made it inside of the gymnasium.

 

 

   Right before the Coach blew his whistle, I ran beside our class rep as we lined up. She was a short chubby girl with thick glasses. She had a shaggy black bob with split ends. Jimin finally caught up and put his hand on his knees to catch his breath. Coach blew his whistle, "Park, you're late! That's fifty push-ups. Min, You too! I'm not stupid. Do you think I was born yesterday? Now. Go go go!" Man. I thought I got in the clear. Class rep laughed as Jimin and I headed out to the outer rim of the basketball court and started our push-ups. "It's your fault you know. I told you to come on, you dumbass." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, I get it."

 

 

   When we finished, I heard a familiar voice talking to the coach. "Hey coach, I'm bored. Can I join the class?" Coach answered, "Sure. Getting in the early conditioning I see. I look forward to seeing you on the soccer field next week for try-outs." Jin replies, "Coach, I'm not an athlete. You know that." Coach nodded his head. "Alright. I understand. It was worth a shot." He then blew his whistle. "Line up kiddies. We're playing DODGEBALL." I stopped talking to Jimin as I heard the most dreaded word in my life. The game which no man survives. Dodgeball.  At Inhun High School, Dodgeball...is war. You either win or you die. There is no in between. Did I tell you how much I hated to sweat? It was like I had an allergic reaction to it. We lined up at the half court line and coach picked our team captains. I sighed. Just my luck.

 

 

   "Ah, Min. Park. Since you two thought that it would be a good idea to show up to my class late, how about you two become the captains?" Being captain, it's not what it seems. You are a walking target. If you lose, it's your fault. Jimin and I walked to the center and started to call out the people we wanted on our team. The first one he chose was class rep. She may be a little strange but her aim was fatal. It makes sense since she was the captain of the softball team. Out of everyone, she scares me the most.

 

 

 

   We alternated picking apart the class. I was left with two people. The fat kid or Jin. Of course, the person I'm going to choose was Jin. Sorry Frank. Not today. You were a good soldier but I'm not going down. Lee Frank sulked and walked over to Team Park.

 

 

   The battle was intense. Projectiles was flying from every direction. "Captain! We're taking too much damage. Their snipers are wiping us out one by one." shouted Choi Minho before he was taken down from behind. Damn. He was our best shot at winning this thing. Then out of nowhere, a blue projectile flew at lightning speed passed my head striking the red baroness down in a swift movement. It happened. The tides were turning! Out of my peripheral view, I saw my savior. His purple hair covering his eye, his stance that of muay Thai warrior.  I looked across the battle field and saw that Jimin face was a blazed with hatred. That look...was that geared towards me? 

 

 

   I glanced over my shoulder. My men were weary. Jimin had seven to our four. We were backed in the corner but all of a sudden, it was like a raging beast had been released. Before you had a chance to blink, three people were shot down. When I saw that, a burst of determination hit me and I took down two more people. Now it was Jimin and Lee Frank. Don't let it be said that Lee Frank was not a good dodgeball player. Whoever tells you that is a straight up liar. I watched in horror as he took down another member. At last, it was down to the final four. Everyone was cheering from the outside the lines.

 

 

   Jimin looked like a creature out of hell. His auburn hair sticking out in every direction due to static. His eyes were black pits. I saw his eyes fill with a raging fire for vengeance. It was then that I knew he was out for blood, my blood. I have to say, it was kind of cute. He looked like an angry puppy. I looked to Jin. The same fire that was in Jimin's, were in his as well. It was twice as strong and fierce. Man. I didn't expect it to get this far. Oh well. We took our stance and began to launch our ammo at each other for what seemed like hours. I saw Frank go down like a sack of bricks. He took two shots. One to the shoulder and the other to his thigh. It was finally down to us three friends.

 

 

   "Well. Well. Well. Boys it looks like it's just me vs the two of you." Jimin started to walk towards us, petting the ball like a super villain and smirking evilly. I was breathing hard before I heard laughter come from behind me. That laugh didn't seem human. It was Jin of all people. Our kind hyung. He sounded like the devil himself. I heard him tsk. "Our cute and adorable Jiminnie. I've come to collect your soul. Go ahead and bow before me!" I was caught between two evil forces. This was a strange turn of events and wasn't **I** the captain of this team? "I won't be going down alone." At the same time, they both threw their weapons. It was like everything was slowed down. I saw my life flash before my eyes before all I saw was blue. I was out. Right before I hit the ground, I saw Jimin falling down to the ground as well. I heard his final words right before he hit wooden floor.

 

 

   "Hyung, I did it for you." That was all he said before he fell backwards. Coach blew the whistle and that was when the game ended. Everyone came out cheering and huddled around our Jin. No one was disappointed this time around. The game was well fought. Jimin had started the battle but Jin had won the war. For the final time coach blew his whistle and we all headed to the locker rooms. After I showered, everyone was already gone. I walked to my locker and saw Jimin sitting on the bench, staring into nothing. "Jimin, what's up? Why are you still here?" As if he was brought out of a trance, he looked up at me. "Oh. Hyung. I didn't see you there." I slapped his shoulder. "Stop day dreaming." He began to blush and slowly removed my hand from his shoulder. "Hey, I want to ask you about earlier. What did you mean by I did it for you?" His blush deepened. "I don't know man. I was just caught in the moment."

 

 

   "Yeah right. You and Jin were like two feuding lords fighting over the kingdom. I've never seen you two act like that before. Are you **sure** you're okay?" I saw Jimin turned his head to the side so I couldn't see his face. "I'm fine. I decided to let him win. Just this once. So, I took you out first." Why did he let him win like that? "I was a little hurt that you took me out first. I thought we were bros man." Still not wanting to look at me, he said, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." I grabbed his face to make him look at me. "Okay then. I want two Kumamon plushies thank you." We stared at each other for a couple minutes before we busted out laughing. Jimin left first, saying he was late for math class. I sat down and started thinking.

 

 

   Why was he in such a rush earlier? Every time we had gym class, he was never this rush before. I mean, he even used my love for Kumamon to get me to come. Maybe...no way! Could it be that there is someone that he likes? Wait a minute, it can't be someone in our class because every day we have the same people and he never acted this way. I scratched my head in frustration. I should just leave it alone. At that moment, I heard the bell ring, indicating that I was late. I grabbed my things in a hurry and rushed to get to photography class.

 

 

   As I was making my way to class, I heard two of the girls who was in our class talking about today's match. "Did you see them? They were like...angels." The other girl squealed. "Omomomo, they are so handsome." I couldn't stop and ask them who they were talking about because I would've been late. Although, I was quite curious as to who these angels were. I guess I'll find them later and then ask them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind telling me. Pushing that thought towards the back of my mind, I entered my class.

 

 

 

   The teacher took us to the court yard to take some pictures. She told us to take pictures of things that caught our attention. I, of course walked towards the side of the building. That was where my favorite spot was. The cherry blossom tree. I took a squat so I could take a picture of it. I decided that it would be beautiful to take one when laying underneath it. I was making my way over when I spotted a familiar auburn hair boy. I saw him throw back his head and laugh. Seeing him under the huge and beautiful tree...I lifted my camera and zoomed in on him. He turned his head to the right, a shy smile coming on to his face. I Snapped it right before he turned back under the tree. I wanted to take more of him but it seems like he wasn't alone.

 

 

   Who was he talking to? I didn't want to disturb them. I turned around and started to head back to the front but Jimin happened to turn around with a surprised look. "Hyung! Over here Hyung!" I winced at his voice. Turning around, I gave a small smile and made my way over. I guess I was moving to slow because he got up and ran towards me. Grabbing my hand, he gave me a big smile, his chubby cheeks curving up. He hurriedly half dragged/pulled me over to the tree. Getting there, I saw who was sitting down next to him. "ah hyung..." I watched as Jimin sat back down next to Jin. "Why are you guys not in class?" I don't know why but my tone came out harsher than I expected.

 

 

   "Don't get mad hyung. Our teacher was called out because his child was sick and needed to be taken to the hospital so he gave us a class study time." Jimin smiled up at me. "Since you want to jump down our throats, why are you not in class?" Jin asked me accusingly. I picked up the camera that was hanging around my neck. "I am in class. Our teacher wanted us to take pictures of the things that caught our attention. I wanted to take a picture of the tree since this is my favorite spot." I saw Jimin shoot a glance at Jin before speaking up at me. "How about you take a picture of us? We won't look at the camera to make it look more natural." For some reason, that idea didn't pleased me. Not at all.

 

 

   I only nodded and his face lit up with delight. They went back to talking about what they were before. I started taking pictures from different angles. Jimin hit Jin on the shoulder. Jin looked offended then started to tickle him. Watching them, a felt a pang in my chest that could not be described. I don't like it. I don't like them being like that together. Jin then took Jimin into a headlock and started to ruffle his hair. Seeing enough of that, I stopped taking pictures. "Alright guys. I got all I need. I have to head back to class." I started to head back when Jimin ran up to me. "Can you give me a picture hyung? Please?" I looked at him. Only nodding, Jimin was happy at my response. He ran back to Jin and sat down next to him. Mumbling to myself, I stomped off back towards the front of the school where the rest of my class was.

 

 

 

                                                            ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

   I was sitting down towards the very back of the library where no hardly goes. I like this spot because I can also sit in peace and go to sleep if I wanted to. Beside the big tree, this was my second favorite spot at school. My teacher loved my pictures of the cherry blossom tree. Especially the one with Jimin and Jin underneath it. Pulling out a picture, I began staring at it. It was of him poking his lips out in a pout, trying to hold back from laughing at a joke Jin had told. I zoomed in on his face without realizing it. I put the picture away back into its holder. Sighing, I laid my face onto the cool surface of wooden table.

 

 

 

   I feel so down all of sudden. I hate it so much. What is causing me to feel down? I rolled my eyes shut to stop my brain from hurting. After what seem like a couple of hours had passed, I was beginning to doze off when I felt something cool and soft against my cheek. It stayed there for a while before I started to move my eyes. Opening my eyes, I saw Taehyung face really close to mine. "Ah Tae-" I was cut off because he shoved something into my mouth. Almost choking, I sat up in a start. I glared at Taehyung as he started to bang his hand against my back. He then handed me his bottle of water and I snatched it and started to guzzle it down.

 

 

   Finally, when I was able to speak again, I glared at him once again. "Alright hyung. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I won't do it again. Stop that glare of yours! I don't like it when you do that, you know." I saw him bow his head sadly and whatever I was feeling subsided immediately after seeing him like that. That tended to happen a lot when I'm around him. I sighed. "Whatever. What was that that you shoved into my mouth anyway. I did like the flavor...from what I could taste while I was choking." It tasted like strawberries and a little bit of vanilla crème.

 

 

   Taehyung said, "It's Panna Cotta. Jin made this in his cooking class. We ran into each other in the hall. He seemed like he was in a rush. Said something about needing to get to the gym." Jin was in a rush? To gym!? No way... Jimin was in a rush to. Is that why he wanted to get to gym in his hurried state? To see Jin? Is there something Jimin isn't telling me? What is going on? I thought we were friends. He hasn't told me anything. Does this mean he likes Jin? That's why he wanted the picture of him and Jin! Then again...why did Jin want me to taste his dessert instead of Jimin? Man. This is too complicated. All I know is that I didn't like the picture. He can have it.

 

 

   All of a sudden, Taehyung grabbed my shoulders. "I had a revelation. There is some funky business going on man. I'm sensing some sparks are flying man! Maybe... I gave the dessert to the wrong person. Hmm. I can never remember things." He hit himself in the head. With that, he got up and left. I sat there dumbfounded. I sat there and pondered what he just said. Jin and Jimin. Jimin and Jin. If those two like each other... why am I caught in the middle? This is making my head hurt. I think I need to sleep.

 

 

   The final bell for the day rung and I realized the time. I have to hurry home and change. I have to get to his anniversary visitation. I said I would never miss seeing him. Just thinking about it, it made me feel even more down. I just can't believe he's really gone. I get hit with that realization every time it comes around. I feel like it's my fault. Hell. It is my fault. If I had only...if I wasn't so useless, he would still be here. Smiling. Laughing. Breathing.

 

 

 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Grabbing my things, I got up and left to go get ready.

 

 

 

                                                         ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

   I took a sip out of the cup and placed one down on the tomb stone. "Here. Drink up." I poured him a half of cup and took a swig out of the bottle. "I miss you so much. Everyone is missing you. I ..." I looked over and saw someone had placed some flowers down. "Look." I forced a small smile to come on to my face. "Someone placed down your favorite flowers. Do you like them?" I looked up at the sky to keep from crying.

 

 

 

   Every time I come here to visit him, I always apologize for my behavior. When we first had the funeral, I lost my mind. Almost taking my life in front of him. That was not appropriate to do in front of him. "Are you doing well? I was completely lost when you left me. I almost gave myself alcohol poisoning. You remember? I was going to come and stay with you if you weren't down here with me.  I **WOULD** be up there with you if it weren't for him. My life. I have him to thank. My mind went to go visit that place in the very back that I never wanted to forget.

 

 

 

    **Grabbing the bottle, I stumbled over my feet trying to make my way to him. "Why? Why would you do that? WHY!?" Taking a big gulp, I fell onto my knees, my face stained with dry and fresh new tears. I purposely left you out of it because I wanted to avoid exactly this situation. Why would you do that for me? I was fine with losing my life if you were living still." I screamed in agony. The most horrible thing about death is how it turns a person into a thing.**

**It's a thing that looks like your friend, but it's not them anymore. Just a strange, cold shell and every time you look at it, you feel a little of that coldness creeping in around the edges of your soul. Seeing death puts a heavy ball of lead in your stomach that just sits there, poisoning you. I still remember when it happened. I was shocked when he was there. Seeing him stand in front of the killer, saying he won't lay a finger on me. Even when he was threatened, he wouldn't budge. Seeing him just fall in front of me, was the most traumatic thing ever. The loud and piercing sound of the gun. The deafening silence...**

 

  **My dear friend fell facing me, his eyes still opened, staring at me. The sound he made when he hit the ground was sickening.  I saw a tear run out the corner of his eye and I swear, as tiny as it was, I saw the corners of his mouth go up slightly. Before I had a chance to even process what had just happen, the killer opened the dresser and yanked me out. The police had arrived and shot him with a tranquilizer dart. I hit the ground hard but that didn't stop me from crawling to my friend. "Leo?" I started to shake his arm.**

**"Leo!!" I put my finger to his nose and not even the slightest air was coming out. "No..." I pulled him close to my chest and cradled his head. As I was rocking back and forth, I called his name over and over again. My tears hitting his bruised face. He looked extremely peaceful and relaxed. The paramedics was here and took Leo out of my arms. "No!" I started to reach for him again but the police took me by the arms and wouldn't let me go. I was screaming at him to let me go and struggled to get to Leo. I collapsed back into the officer as I watch my closest friend be zipped into the darkness of the body bag.**

 

 

 

**I was sitting at the police station when I was told that the guy was going to be put to a death sentence for what he did. I just stared off into the distance. I don't even care. It's not like Leo will come back after this monster is killed. I have lost my best friend who was like a good brother to me. I continued to sit there for hours until another police woman came and gave me a piece of paper. "Yoongi. This was found in Leo's room. It was addressed to you." I moved my eyes slowly to the enveloped that was in her hands. She took hold of my hands and gently placed the enveloped in my hands. "You should read it. It's his final words to you." Smiling softly, she stood up and left the room.**

**With shaky hands, I felt my breath get hitched inside of my throat. Slowly opening it, I began to read it.**

 

 

 

**To my Dear Yoongi,**

**Let me start off by saying, I don't regret what I did. I figured out when you left laughing that something wasn't right. I could feel it. Although, I didn't know what you were planning, I had to protect you. With me being older than you, I had that strong urged to not let anything happen to you. When I had that realization, I called Officer Saun and gave her the heads up to get to my house in case something happened. I knew you were going to my house seeing how yours was boarded up and closed off.**

**That's how I beat you to the house. I had to write this to let you know. I can't believe you had the audacity to try and keep me out of it. I told you repeatedly, talk to me. Don't leave me hanging but of course, you are stubborn and hard headed. You were going through so much and I couldn't help you. You WOULDN'T let me help you. You felt as if this was something you had to do on your own. In your mind, it's "As long as I keep everyone else safe, I'm with okay with losing my life. As long as they live, I am content." But there is one thing you misunderstood. You thought that everyone would live happy. That they would continue to live their life as if nothing happened. That my friend, is where you were wrong. I was hurt that you would even think that I would live okay without knowing anything. I would've been pissed off and angry. No, I am pissed off.**

   **You were my bro Yoongi. We grew up together. What am I supposed to think when we were joined at the hip since we were able to walk? I shouldn't forgive you, right? Well, I am. I'm not that petty. I love you dude. I know you are going to think that this is your fault but please don't. I didn't let my life get taken for you to beat yourself up. You're probably crying while reading this, ain't you? It's okay. It is. I'm happy that I was able to do this one thing for you. I am very contented. IF you want to do something to repay me, live your life. Eat healthy. Keep going forward.**

**That will be enough for me and don't try and fake it because I'll be watching from heaven. I was happy to hear you laugh one more time, even if it wasn't real and it was psychotic. That was the last thing I will be able to hear from you. I saw you run into the dresser. I got here so I could write this for you so that is why you didn't know I was even there. This is what I wanted to tell you. I know that guy will not hurt you. I swore that I wouldn't let you get hurt, even if I was in the process. Bye Yoon. Please live well.**

**Yours truly,**

**Leo**

 

 

 

   **I couldn't breathe. I felt like everything went wrong and now I was losing my breath over it. I dropped the paper and clutched my chest, trying to calm my breathing but I couldn't. Falling over, the chair hit the wall and I rolled onto my side. The door flew opened and someone was in front of me. "hey. Hey! What's wrong?" They were sounding frantic and started dialing numbers into their phone. I couldn't make out who it was because of the lack of air, my eyes started closing.**

**~~~~~~~**

**"Why!? Why did you do that? Why did you have to come to that decision on your own! Why didn't you talk to me?" I screamed at the tomb again. I turned the bottle upside down and started drinking. My throat was on fire but I wouldn't stop. I kept drinking and drinking. I will come to you one way or another. I was half way done with the bottle when it was snatched out of my hand and thrown to the side. "Are you crazy!? Why are you drinking? Judging by your look, you seem to be in high school." I yelled at the person. "Shut up. You don't know anything about me. Who are you to tell me what to do?" I glared up at the person who had the nerve to say that to me. He had brown hair and a round face. He was soaked from the rain and his hair was falling into his face. I saw that he threw his umbrella to the side. "GO away."**

**I pulled out a smaller bottle and put it to my lips but he took that away from me too. "Yah! Why are you bothering me. Get the hell away from me. You don't know me well enough to do that." I looked back at the head stone and started mumbling to myself. "If it weren't for me...if I had just come to him when he asked me...he wouldn't be in this hard and cold ground. Maybe I should just kill myself. It's the only way to repay him for what he's done. I bet he's freezing. I'll warm you up my friend." I started to put my body on his stone but the next thing I felt was hard.**

 

 

 

   **This dude, he used all his strength to slap the hell out of me. I ended up flying to the side. I held my cheek as the guy stood seething at me. "What the hell is the matter with you? How could you talk about death so lightly?" He came and sat on his knees next to me. "You're right. I don't know you and I don't know what happened but I just can't stand by and watch someone kill themselves with alcohol. You said to repay him. I don't think your friend did what he did just so you could take your life. How do you think he feels seeing you do this in front of his grave stone?**

**I watched him as more tears fell onto my already stained and messy face. He then pulled me into a tight hug. "Cry. Let it out. You do this and let all your feelings come flowing out this way. Don't hurt yourself." He placed one of his hand on my back and the other on the back of my head, making me come closer to him. Before I break down even further and can't speak, I made my voice come out into his shoulder. "Thank you..." I felt his arm get tighter around my small body.**

**"Jimin. Park Jimin."**

 

 

 

   I shook away the memory and leaned my back against his stone. I closed my eyes. "Your mom misses you. I really miss you." I felt my breathing slow down at the peaceful and quiet noise.

 

 

 

   "Yoongi?" I heard it. The one voice I wanted to hear. At first I thought it was Leo's but that voice wasn't his. I opened my eyes and saw that Jimin was peering down into my eyes. I know that his aunt had died on the same day as Leo. So, I wasn't surprised to see him here as well. "Hey. I just finished seeing my aunt and I saw you sitting here. If you are finished, I was wondering if you wanted to come and rest at my house before going back to your apartment?" He held out his hand towards me.

 

 

 

   Nodding, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We started walking in silence back to his mom's car. "Hey...do you remember how we first met?" I asked him quietly. I saw him glance at me and he looked back in front of him. "I do." Was all he said as we made it to the car. I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "It wasn't under the best conditions but after everything, I don't know if I ever told you thank you." I looked into his eyes. "My life...I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I am very grateful to have met you and become such good friends with you. I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving me." He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "Just continue being my friend. That's all I want." After saying that he got into the car.

 

 

 

   My heart dropped to my toes as I made my way into the car. As we made our way to his house, those same words kept revolving around my head.

 

 

 

                                                        ~~~~~~

 

 

 

   "Jimin, go ahead and take your friend upstairs. I'm going to go to the store to get things I need for tonight's dinner. I'll call you guys down when it's time." She gave her son a kiss on the head before walking out the door. Jimin told me to follow him and we began to make our way to his room.

 

 

 

   When we stepped into his room, I collapse in the middle of his floor as soon as he closed his door. "Yoongi hyung what's wrong?" He came rushing to my side to look into my eyes. I kept looking at the floor and started to speak. "What? Hyung speak up I can't hear you." I turned my attention to him and spoke again. "Jimin... what am I to you?" He looked confused as those words came bouncing off my lips. "What do you mean? You're my best friend."

 

 

 

   He said some words but it wasn't the words my heart wanted to hear. "Jimin. What do I do? I speak your language and breathe your air but you seemed to be unaware but you need to know. Know that you got the best of me."

 

 

 

   "Hyung?...What are you talking about?" I continue to stare into his face, searching for an answer. Something that my heart wanted. All I need is that one phase. "The one thing that we shared...you know you can't make it into nothing. I just hope you don't forget. Every day, through the winter and summer, you were never aware that you had the best of me."

 

 

 

   Jimin sat there, staring at me. I continued talking. All the words that was hidden away in my heart. "You're the whole world to me. Even though I haven't seen my limits, but if it exists, just know that it's you. I wanted nothing but tender waves but why am I just now realizing that you are the sea?  I told myself that it didn't matter if it was a dream or reality, I was happy as long as you were by my side." I took hold of his hands.

 

 

 

   "You are my savior and my window. All I need is you. There is no me without you. When I couldn't move on from hating myself, you were there. You gave me the confidence that I needed. Every day, hanging out and going to our classes together, I didn't think nothing of it. I was good but... I didn't know what was forming. It was all I needed. You're... all I need." I finished saying the words that had been bouncing from my heart to my mind. My mind finally accepting what my heart had been trying to get it to realize. Now. All I have to do is wait.

 

 

 

   Jimin was quiet the whole time, studying my face. "Hyung..." I felt him pull his hands away from mine and the warmth disappeared. "What are you trying to say? That...that you like me?" Automatically, I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces. Pieces that I knew that couldn't be put back together.  I noticed that he slightly pulled away from me. "I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings for me." As quickly as he said that, I knocked him on his back and pinned his arms up above his head.

 

 

 

   I know what was coming. I didn't want to hear him say his name but I had to ask him anyway. "Why? Why can't you accept me Jimin?" I heard him gulp as he looked into my piercing gaze. He has no way to sugar coat it. It's no way..."I like someone else... I can't accept your feelings because...mine is directed towards Jin Hyung." There. There it is. He finally came clean to me. Knowing that I shouldn't. That it's wrong to do this but I just had my heart stomped to a deflated balloon. Can't I be selfish? Just this one time? Still gazing at him in this position, I leaned down.

 

   I guess he knew what I wanted to do because he started to close his eyes. His action told me to go ahead because I won't get another chance. Closing my eyes, I took his offer. Placing my lips onto his pink and plump ones, knowing that it'll be the only and last time I'll get to. I felt the warmth of his lips course through mine. The warmth that I will never feel again.


	11. Forever Young

    **She stripped away myself- worth, layer by layer until there was nothing left of my personality. Yet, I can never forget about the boy I used to be. He lived inside, my caged soul, waiting for the day I would set him free. You have no idea what it means to fight daily battles in your head with the person you are no longer in contact with.**

 

                                                                                ~~~~~~~

 

 

  
Jimin’s P.O.V

 

 

 

   Sung-Jae and I was playing a game on the play station 2 in his room. The game we were playing was Kingdom Hearts. At the moment, Sung-Jae was running through the gate into Guillotine square. I yelled out, “Watch out! A Heartless just popped up.” I was hitting him on the arm. “Be careful Keunko! You only have 30% of your health bar left.” He lost twenty percent very quickly but he held on with his last percentage by blocking the heartless attack with the key. That 10% percent didn’t last long though. That soon disappeared too and we were getting close to the ending too...

  


 

  I patted his shoulder because he was upset that he lost. “It’s okay Keunko. We can try again later. How about a break and let’s go get a snack?” He quickly got over the lost and his emotion changed to delight. We started to race each other to the kitchen. Sung-Jae’s mom was preparing strawberries and tangerines. “Hey boys” She called out while she was peeling the tangerine. “Stop running before someone gets hurt. Take a seat in the living room so you can watch t.v while you eat.”

 

 

   “Come on! Dragon Ball is about to start.” Sung-Jae grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the living room. “We missed it last week because you wanted ice cream SO bad that we missed almost the whole episode. Today, I will NOT miss it.” We sat down and watched it for about ten minutes. In the episode, Goku and Bulma had just met Yamcha in the desert. Bulma was stricken with love the moment she saw him. We were so into the show that we didn’t hear Sung-Jae's mom open the door. “Nuguseyo?”

 

 

   By the time we turned our heads to see who it was, we saw a pretty lady with curly bouncy hair. She looked like an actress out of one of those dramas Sung-Jae’s mom watches. I stared her for a little bit but Dragon Ball was more important. I wasn’t really paying attention but I heard her call out to Sung-Jae. “Ah! Sung-Jae-ah you grown so big. Oh, you’re so adorable. Come here and give me a hug.” Sung-Jae replied, “Yes imo. I’m coming.” She kisses him and hugs him like he was a big brown teddy bear.

 

 

   When finished with greetings, she finally noticed me. “Oh? Who is that adorable little pumpkin over there?” She came over and sat next to me. “May I ask what is your name?” I stood up and gave her a bow. “Hello. My name is Park Jimin.” I thought I saw something spark in her eyes but I didn’t pay much attention to it. A smile was playing on her peach color lips. “Oh, he’s so sweet and well mannered. You’re our Sung-Jae’s friend. He talks about you all the time. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” I answered her by saying, “Yes.” I glanced over at Sung-Jae who was talking to his mom.

 

 

   While my attention was diverted, she reached out and grabbed my cheeks. She started to pinch both of my cheeks a little too hard. “Omo. Aren’t you just the cutest little thing ever!” I didn’t smile as I said thank you while my cheeks were being stretched. Letting go, she eyed my cheeks. “I’m sorry. I made your cheeks a little red. Does it hurt?” She put three fingers on my face and started to roll them around my cheeks. I’m guessing she was massaging them but I didn’t like her touch. It felt very uncomfortable.

 

 

 

   She seemed too nice. Oh well. She didn’t stay with me for long because she went to go speak with Sung-Jae’s mom and he came back to me asking if I wanted to continue playing kingdom hearts. We played the game for the rest of the time I was there. It soon became dark and his mom came up stairs to tell us it’s time to take our baths and head on to bed. We found out his aunt was staying over as well in the guest bedroom. Sung-Jae’s mom and aunt rushed us to bed saying it was late. His mom kissed us on the head saying goodnight while his aunt was standing at the door. Sung-Jae’s mom left but I noticed that his aunt stayed behind a little longer.

 

 

  
   I couldn’t sleep because I felt like she was watching me. I rolled over on my side hoping she would see that I’m trying to go to sleep. That feeling didn’t go away though. I could hear her coming closer. It was carpet on the floor but she still tried to walk softly. I squeezed my eyes closed as she just stood there. I then heard her mumble something so quietly that I mistook what she said. It sounded like, “You’re so perfect and beautiful. It’s not time yet. Just be patient okay?” I felt confused. Maybe it was just my imagination.

 

 

I mean, it was late and past my bedtime. Maybe I was just sleepy and thought that was what I heard. I finally felt sleep find me as I felt her began to leave. I decided not to think nothing of it as I fell into dreamland.

 

 

 

                                                                                ~~~~~~~

 

 

   I was being shaken by Sung-Jae. “Wake up Jimin! It’s Saturday so mom is going to take us to the park. She said we got 10 minutes to get ready or she’ll go by herself. Hurry!” He flung the cover off my body. I pushed him away and rolled back over. “Leave me alone. Let me continue sleeping Keunko.” He wouldn’t stop and even started to pull me off the bed. “ALRIGHT ALREADY.” I shook him off my arm and started to get a change of clothes out of my suitcase.

 

 

   Pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt I glanced over at the big black cl0ck that was hanging on his wall. The hands showed 7:45am. Why are we going so early!? I could still be having the best sleep of my life. I suddenly remembered last night. Did I dreamed that or did it actually happen? His aunt saying, “You’re so perfect and beautiful. It’s not time yet. Just be patient okay?” I shook my head. She wouldn’t say that too me. A small child. I must have been tired. Before I had a chance to tie my shoes, once again, an eager Sung-Jae just wouldn’t let me be. “She’s starting the car.”

 

 

   He glared at me before he continued speaking. “You’re not making me miss going to park Jimin. So...h-u-r-r-y up.” I sighed at my best friend. “Okay Keunko. You’re so bossy.” And at my finished statement, we started running down the stairs before we were actually late and had to stay at the house.We both hopped into the back of her jeep after Sung-Jae carefully locked the front door. His mom looked into the review mirror and smiled at us. “Three minutes to spare guys. Since you were on time, how about some frozen yogurt during play time at the park?”

 

 

 

   Sung-Jae and I looked at each other and a huge grin popped up on both of our faces. Simultaneously, we yelled out, “Yes!” She started laughing as she began to pull out of the drive way.

 

 

 

   Finally reaching the park, we got out of the car and began to race towards the playground. “Hey! Look guys. It’s Jimin and Sung-Jae.” We saw a short and stubby boy come running towards us. Following closely behind was a girl with short shaggy hair. “Hey! I’m in your English class.” The boy started speaking happily. I looked at Sung-Jae skeptically. As sad as it is, I have no idea who he was. I guess the boy realized that I didn’t recognize him. Smiling, he said “My name is Lee Yujin but everyone calls me Frank and this is Jung Nae-il. She’s the class rep of our class.”

 

 

   We glanced at the girl as she pushed her thick glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “We were about to play a game of soccer.” She said. “Do you want to play with us?” She looked at us over the rim of her glasses and we looked back at Sung-Jae’s mom. “Go ahead boys. I guess I’ll play with you next time. I’ll sit here and read my book. Have fun.” She took a seat on the bench and pulled out a book from her purse.

 

 

 

   I saw Lee Frank suck in a gulp of air. In one breath, at the top of his lungs, he belted out to his other friends, “SOCCER!!! TEAM UP EVERYONE!!” At the sound of Lee Frank’s voice, everyone began to careening over to the center of the grassy area. It seem like Lee frank and Nae-il were the captains already.

 

 

   Lee frank started to point at each member he wanted. “Minho, Minhyuk, Yerin, Hwasa, and Hongbin.” Nae-il started her turn. “Jimin, Sung-Jae, Xiumin, Hani and LuHan. You guys are on my team.” She turned and looked at me. “Sorry kid, I don’t know you that well so I’m making you our goalie. You cool with that?” I shrugged, indicating that I didn’t care. “Xiumin, you’re our forward, LuHan you’re our striker, Hani and Sung-Jae you’re our defense. I’m going to be the defensive middle.”

 

 

   As we got into our positons, I noticed Lee Frank’s member’s positon. Hwasa was the forward, Minho was the striker, Minhyuk and Yerin was the defense. Hongbin was also the defensive middle. Lee Frank was the goalie. Lee Frank’s dad blew the whistle, making the game begin.  
Xiumin and LuHan quickly stole the ball from Hwasa and started to make their way down to the goal but were stopped when Yerin jumped in their way. She turned the ball over to Hongbin who passed it to Minho.

 

 

   Minho was one of the fastest kid that I have ever seen. He ran like a cheetah, speeding past LuHan and knocked Nae-il over. I saw Sung-Jae block Minho by accidently kicking him in the ankle. Minho fell as Sung-Jae kicked the ball back to Xiumin. Once again, the ball was stopped by Minhyuk who kicked the ball to Hwasa. She was closer to the goal than I thought. Kicking the ball to my right, she made a goal. Nae-il called a time out. “Come on. We just started and you are already falling apart. Keep your eyes on your man. Play your part of the field.” She directed her anger towards Xiumin and LuHan next. “Xiumin and LuHan, if you guys don’t kick the ball, we’re going to lose.”

 

 

   Thanks to Nae-il prep talk, everyone nods their heads and got back in the game. The whistle blows to start the match again. This time, Hwasa steal the ball running straight down the middle of the field, barreling passed Nae-il trying to score a goal but she was stopped by Sung-Jae and Hani who had tripped Hwasa. Passing the ball to LuHan who was already halfway down the field. Passing Hongbin and faking out Minhyuk and Yerin, LuHan had scored their first point of the game.

 

 

   Our team started cheering at LuHan skill. The game was going to get serious because the sun was going to set. Nae-il brought us together in a huddle. “Great job LuHan! Now, let’s crush the other team into the ground.” She had this look in her eye that showed determination. I can tell that she was very competitive and would let us have it if we dare to make her team lose. Everyone shouted in agreement and we got back to the game.

 

 

   The game went back and forth, everyone scoring their own goal for their team. We were neck in neck, Minho and Nae-il eying each other every time they had the ball. Just barely, Hwasa had stolen the ball from Nae-il and kicked it towards Minho who had their last and final goal in. As soon as that happened, Nae-il had turned her head towards us as we heard the ball hitting the net for Lee Frank’s team.

 

 

   “YAH!” Sung-Jae and I gulped as we saw anger rolling into her eyes. We turned and looked at each other nodding. We took off running away. “You newbies caused us the game! Come back here!!” We heard her screaming behind us. We kept running until we bumped into Sung-Jae’s mom who was walking towards us. We grabbed onto her legs, going in circles to keep away from the angry class rep.

 

 

   “Boys, stop.” We heard bags rustling and looked up to see what was causing all the noise. “I got frozen yogurt for everyone. I’m sure everyone is tired from all that running, not to mention hot. Wouldn’t you like to cool down?” All of us gave her a polite and respectful bow and yelled out “Thank you!!”

 

 

   Sung-Jae’s Mom gave each of us a choice between vanilla and chocolate. I chose chocolate while Sung-Jae chose vanilla. Nae-il and Lee Frank both chose opposite flavors and then they started to argue about which was better. “Vanilla is sweeter than chocolate you bush head. I guess you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference with that mop on your head. I guess you like dirt better.” I heard Lee Frank spit out at Nae-il. Nae-il has a quick tongue and quickly threw back at him, “Chocolate has a richer taste and is for more sophisticated people like us unlike you vanilla junkies.”

 

 

 

   Soon all the kids started picking sides once again. Hani, Minho, Nae-il, Minhyuk, Xiumin and Yerin chose team chocolate and the others chose team vanilla. We were split from each other just like before. Lee Frank stood up and stomped his foot on top of the bench seat. Throwing his head up, he stared at Nae-il. “Wanna settle this on the field again? You know, last time I checked, your team loss Bushy.” called out Lee Frank. In response Nae-il stuck out her tongue and pulled down her bottom lid of her eye. Those two were like cat and dog. They just couldn’t get along. Suddenly they stopped throwing insults and everything became quiet. I noticed that Nae-il turned her head and looked towards me. “If I remember correctly, it wasn’t me who lost. It was our crappy goalie who acted like he couldn’t keep the ball from flying in.”

 

 

    
   At Nae-il statement, all of the other kids started looking at me with dark looks covering their faces. “Hey! Don’t think we forgot how bad you sucked. Just because Sung-Jae’s mom brought snacks for us won’t save you from punishment. You can’t escape.” Nae-il stood and began motioning to everyone. “Come on guys, grab his arms so he can’t run away. He has to get the ‘Finger’!” They all gathered around me looking menacing. I felt Minhyuk and Xiumin grab at each of my arms and started to hold them tight. Nae-il came to the center of the circle with her index finger pulled back and held in place with her other hand.

 

 

   She smiled and told me to lift my bangs. Having no choice but to obey her, Minhyuk let go of my right arm and I slowly pushed back my bangs as instructed and as soon as I did, I felt a sharp and horrible pain shoot through my forehead that I haven’t felt before. “Ow!” I immediately put my hand up to rub the sore spot while looking at the culprit that hurt my forehead. I’m sure it’s extremely red right now. “Welcome to the club newbie. You are now a part of the Busan Youth Rebellion, or, as I like to call it, the B. Y. R.!” I looked over at Lee Frank with confusion. Sung-Jae stepped up and began to speak. “It means we’re all friends. It’s kind of like our own little club. We hang out on the weekends but don’t mind the name. It’s just catchy and cool sounding, so the older kids don’t pick on us.” I couldn’t help but laugh at the bunch. What a strange group of kids. As I was looking at them, I started thinking. I want to be a boy forever. We are bound to get older one day but we will forever be young in our hearts. We may fall down and get hurt but we can still run endlessly towards our dreams that we dream of. Dreams and hope, we have that because we are young and will forever be.

 

 

   After we talked some more, I got to know each and every person. Unfortunately, their parents started coming to pick them up. We exchanged home numbers and said our good byes. I suddenly started to feel drained and I knew I was getting really tired so me and Sung-Jae headed towards his mom.

 

 

   We reached the house after a few minutes and we got out to head inside. Right before Sung-Jae opened the door, it flew opened and the person who had opened it was no other than Sung-Jae’s aunt. She was smiling at us both but I felt like she was staring a little too much at me. We turned to look at his mom for an answer. She looked down at us and smiled.

 

 

 

   “I’m sorry but I can’t stay here with you guys tonight. While you were playing, I got a call from grandma and she’s feeling unwell. I was going to head over and stay the night to keep my eyes on her but I didn’t want to bring you kids. I don’t want you catching a cold on a day right before school. So, I called my sister over here to stay with you until I get back. I asked her to go ahead and cook so you guys would have something to eat when we had gotten back. It’s already late. Hurry and eat. After you finish, head right to the bath and get to bed. No T.V tonight Sung-Jae.”

 

 

    
   Pulling him close, she placed a kiss on his head and then placed one on me too. After she finished, she grabbed a few things and got right back in the car. Sung-Jae went ahead towards the kitchen saying he wonders what we are having for dinner. I was following close behind him. As I was walking, I could feel eyes following my every move. I felt like I was being stalked by a predator...and I was the prey.   



	12. A Butterfly Trapped in a House of Cards

Jimin's P.O.V  
        

   Sung-Jae had finished his dinner first and went to take his bath. While he was in the bath, I decided to wash the dishes. When I grabbed for the gloves, Sung-Jae's aunt started speaking to me. "Oh, Jimin honey don't worry about it. I think I hear Sung-Jae getting out of the bath. You go ahead and take yours." After she finish, she hit me on the butt. At her touch, I became frozen. I don't know her and I don't know why she did that. I just knew...I was very uncomfortable at her sudden touch on my persons.

 

  
    I ended up stuttering. "Ye-yes." I got off the step stool and hurried up the stairs to get ready for my bath. I went into the room I was sharing with Sung-Jae. He was already fast asleep in his bed. I don't blame him though. We were up since 7:45am, played a long game of soccer with our friends from school, had frozen yogurt, came back had dinner and he took a long bath. I would be sleeping too, if I had only finished my food at the same time he did. Opening my suitcase, I rummaged through it and became happy when I found my hulk pajamas. He was my favorite from the Avengers. The reason that I like the Hulk is because I like how he smashes everything without being picky. He doesn't try to be sneaky, he just dominates whatever is in front of him.

 

 

    Smiling to myself, I hurried to the bathroom. I placed my clothes on the toilet seat and went to run my bath water. "Oh...?" When I looked over at the tub, it was already full with a lot of bubbles. "Oooo!" I stuck my hand in the tub and started playing with the bubbles. It was still warm. Sung-Jae must have ran the water after he got out. He had to made it hot because it wasn't cold at all. Even if he was my best friend, he was still being a nice host. He didn't have to do that but I was happy that he did. Now I don't have to waste any time and get right in.

 

  
    I folded my clothes up neatly and placed them by the counter. Mom always gotten on me about being messy when visiting other people's home. Especially if they were family friends. This weekend was my parent's anniversary so, I didn't want to be there. Even though an anniversary is only one day, I wanted to give them some privacy the whole weekend. For my younger brother, I asked our grandma to keep him the weekend. I happily got into the bath and started to wash. Being outside all day and playing soccer, I was filthy.

 

 

I cleaned behind and inside my ears. Next was my arms and legs. I cleaned my private part and my hair was last. I started playing with the bubbles when I was done. I put some on my face and gave myself a mustache. "When I'm older, I'll have a real one!" I kept playing with the bubbles a little more before I let out the water and started to clean out the tub. Grabbing a towel that was hanging on the wall, I stepped out on to the mat on the floor. After making sure I was completely dry, I put on my awesome pajama's that my mom bought me for my birthday and stepped onto the stool to brush my teeth.

 

 

As I was putting the toothpaste on my toothbrush, I looked in the mirror and noticed a sticky note on the side.

 

 

    **I knew you would be too lazy to run your own bath so I took it upon myself and did it for you. No need to thank me. Just wash properly and enjoy! Also, clean your teeth properly too. Brush, floss and mouth wash. You know the drill. I'll be sleep by the time you get up here so goodnight Jiminnie.**

 

 

  
    I scoffed at the note. So much for being a good host. Even though I was mouthing off at him in my head, I did as I was instructed. Drying my mouth, I grabbed my clothes and headed back to the room. I placed my clothes in the hamper and climbed into bed. I whispered goodnight to Sung-Jae and turned over on my right side. I must have been more tired than I thought because as soon as my head hit my pillow, sleep found me quickly.

 

 

                                                       ~~~~~~~

 

   

    **I looked around and I couldn't see anything. It was completely and utterly dark. "Hello?" I called out but I didn't receive any response. It was so cold. I felt like I was sitting in a tub full of ice. Even though I was walking, it felt like I was stuck in one spot.**

**"You know I'm in love with Seok-Jin. All of you know that fact but for some unknown reason, he only has eyes for you. Because of you, he won't pay my love any attention. I don't know what you did or why you did it but I'm telling you now."**

**I started to look around frantically. Even though I was looking around, all I could see was a massive void and that I was alone. Where is this voice coming from? Who was he talking to? The mysterious voice came once again from all around me.**

**  
"Stay away from Seok-Jin. Don't flirt with him. If he flirts with you, you are to turn the other way around..."**

 

 

  
**"That's all you can do. If he starts acting strange, end whatever you are doing right then and there..."**

**  
"I'm being serious... if you still want to be my friend, I suggest you listen to me..."**

**  
Who was the voice mad at? That voice... it sounded so familiar to me. Like, I know who it belongs to but...it sounded so far away and close at the same time. I feel like I Should know who it is but I can't focus on that right now. What is this? Suddenly the voice was no longer there. Instead, this black hole was beginning to close in on me. It felt like every ounce of my breath was being sucked out of me.**

 

 

**The darkness... it was too much and too thick that I could barely breathe. Everything was starting to feel small. What was once an ocean of black was now feeling like a really tight sheet around my body. I couldn't move, couldn't scream, couldn't see. So, this is what it feels like to drown. Mom would always say "be careful around the pool. You could fall in and drown if you don't know how to swim." I guess this is what happens if I wasn't careful like she said. As I was struggling to free myself, I felt like I was falling. Falling quickly into nothing.**

 

 

                                                        ~~~~~~~

 

  

  
   I heard a thud and then I opened my eyes. It was still dark but I could see a faint light in the distance and I heard what sounded like a gigantic bear snoring.

 

 

    I was wrapped in my bed sheets like a mummy. I could finally breathe again. While I untangled myself, I felt tears stinging my eyes. I wanted to cry so bad. I don't know what that was but I didn't like it. I know that nothing really happened to me but the darkness... it was so choking and that voice...it was so violent to the other person. I was alone and I couldn't see.

 

 

  
    I crawled over to Sung-Jae's bed and shook him. "Mmmm... I'm sleeping. Go away Minnie... Not now..." He mumbled and flipped over on his other side. My eyes were burning even more now and I felt like I couldn't hold them back anymore. He was always like this. I knew there was no chance of waking him up when he had a good and tiring day. My only other choice was... Sung-Jae's Aunt.

 

 

    Letting my friend continue his sleep, I got up and walked into the hallway, leaving a mountain of sheets behind me. The lights were off except for the bathroom, I knew the guess room was at the end of the hall and to the right. Following my memory, I made it there without bumping into anything. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Hello Imo-ssi. I- I had-d a n-night m-mare..." I heard some shifting and then the noise of the light switch being turned on. Oh good... No more darkness. I walked in only to see Sung-Jae's aunt in a red frilly and lacey night gown. The gown had extremely thin straps.

 

 

   "Umm... Can I sleep here? I'm too afraid to stay by myself." I quietly whispered. She looked at me as if I was a figment of her imagination. When she realized who I was, a Cheshire grin popped up on her face. "Oh, Min Min, come here. Of course, you can sleep here!" I was a little worried but I was more afraid of staying alone, even though Sung-Jae was right next to me. So, I climbed into the large queen size bed next to her. As I laid down she grabbed me, pulling me closer to her. I let out a sigh and snuggled closer. It felt so warm and comfortable.

 

 

    After a few minutes, I felt myself begin to drift off to sleep. However, before I could, I felt a hand rub my back. It was warm and it felt nice. Mommy would do this when I was sick or hurt, but never for a nightmare. She said I needed to man up and start being a big boy. I felt the hand move to my shoulders and it started to slowly travel down my arms. I liked how it was feeling. I wanted more of it since I wanted to feel safe. "Err... this feels really nice. Mommy doesn't do this for me when I have bad dreams." She started to chuckle to herself. "Oh, I'm so happy my little Min Min is feeling so good. That makes me happy. How about this..." She then moved her hands to my legs, which was a little sore from falling out of the bed earlier.

 

 

  
    She was making everything feel better. I felt warm as she started to rub my chest, saying that she was trying to calm my breathing. She said that someone did that to her when she was younger and had a nightmare. "This is only your special treat Min Min." She cooed. Then she started to caress my tummy. I didn't want her to stop. Everything felt all tingly. My breath became hitched in my throat as her fingers touched that spot. It was a spot that no one had touched before. "Uh, Imo-ssi-", she cut me off by saying, "Call me Sera-ssi. This is something that I'm only letting you call me. Not even Sung-Jae calls me that." When she said that, I forgot what I was going to say. She was letting me call her something that Sung-Jae couldn't. I felt so special. Then, I started to get all embarrassed as she turned me to face her to kiss my forehead. I didn't want to leave her arms. I liked Sera-ssi. She made everything feel better. I was beginning to finally drift off as she pressed my body closer to hers.

 

  
   I woke up, finding myself trapped in Sera-ssi arms. It was still quite warm to me. "Oma! I have to get ready for school. Let me go Oma!" I was squirming to break free from her clutches. She started to laugh. "I'm not your Oma." Then she started to whisper to herself. It was so soft that I didn't hear what she said. "Not yet anyway." She spoke up a little louder this time. "Min Min, wake up. It's Sunday. You don't have school today. Although, you can go get Sung-Jae up and go wash up to start today." Smiling, I nodded and got up to go back to our room.

 

 

   I started to shake Sung-Jae by his shoulders. "Keunko, get up. Sera-ssi told me to wake you up so we can wash up and get ready for today." For a response, I got snoring. "Okay then." I climbed on top of him and started to jump. "Wake up Keunko! Wake UP!" I was singing loud as I was jumping around in a circle.

 

  
   Arms flaying like a bird and cawing, Sung-Jae began to wake up. "Alright Jimin. What got you so happy early this morning?" Sung-Jae asked me as he slowly sat up. "Oh nothing. Just I'm going to eat all the fried eggs and toast that your aunt made because you are too lazy to even get up to go get any." At that, sung-Jae pushed me over without any warning. He took off down the hall to the stairs to snag off with his and mine portions. I've known Sung-Jae for a long time. If it was about food, he will take it without any objections.

 

  
   If I didn't hurry in time, I will lose my food and the bathroom time. So, I quickly followed him. Once I made it down stairs, I saw Sung-Jae already scarfing down two eggs and two toast. There was only four of them. I hurriedly and snatched mine. Before I had finished, Sung-Jae had beat me to the punch and ran towards the bathroom leaving Sera-ssi and I in the kitchen.

 

  
   I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I blushed. She turned me around and kissed my forehead again, "Did my little Min Min enjoy his breakfast?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. Then she hugged me and I felt that warmth again. She trailed her hand down my back before patting my bum. Before I could react she then swiftly turned me around and pushed me towards the door, "Hurry along, go get ready my sister should be coming back today."

 

  
    As soon as I walked out the kitchen, I heard the phone ringing. When I walked into the bathroom, I noticed that Sera-ssi walked towards the phone. I couldn't hear her since I had shut the door.

 

  
   In the bathroom, I grabbed my tooth brush and added the minty paste on it. While brushing, I started to think. I don't know what's going on when Sera-ssi is around me but I kinda don't mind it. The little touches here and there... I liked her and the warmth of her hands. I've never felt like that before but it's nice. She's the only who does this to me. I was happy when she told me that I was the only one who gets to call her Sera-ssi.

 

 

   Washing my mouth out with the cinnamon mouth wash, I took a paper towel and dried my mouth. I pulled down my pants because I had too much milk at breakfast and had to go really really bad. After I finished, I flushed the toilet and was about to make my way out when I started to think. Today is my last day here. I probably won't get to see Sera-ssi for a while. Knowing that, I was a little sad. Opening the door, I cut the light off and was about to head upstairs to the room to changed out of my hulk pajamas until Sera-ssi called out to me. "Min Min, come here please."

 

 

   I made my way over towards her. "Yes, Sera-ssi?" She pulled me by my hands to get me closer to her. "Sung-Jae's mom called and said that grandma is still not feeling well and she's going to take her to the hospital to see if theres anything wrong. So, she won't be coming back until Tuesday. She also told me that your mom called her and said that they are stuck on Jeju Island because of a storm. Your parent's won't be back until late on Monday night. You won't be able to go home until Tuesday afternoon."

 

  
   I beamed up at her. I still get to stay with Sera-ssi? I was happy about that. She also smiled back at me. "Are you that happy Min Min?" I nodded my head quickly. "Yes Sera-ssi. Very happy." She started to pinch at both of my cheeks. "Aigoo, my Min Min is so adorable!" I felt my cheeks began to get hot as she rubbed the top of my head. I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs and Sera-ssi quickly backed away from me. I pouted as I looked at the stairs.

 

   "Minnie?" I saw Sung-Jae peek around the wall that hides the stairs. "I've been waited for ages for you to come up. Why haven't you come up yet?" He looked wide eyed at me when he saw me still in my night clothes. "See. This is what happens when you move slow to breakfast." He came over and plopped down on the couch. "It's Sunday. What do you want to do today Minnie? Imo, when is mom coming back?" Sunga-Jae turned around on his knees on the couch to look over at his aunt. I climbed on the couch next to him as she started to speak. "Grandma is still feeling a little ill. Your mom is going to take her to the hospital to make sure nothing is wrong. She won't be back until Tuesday."

 

 

   I watched as she stood up. "Are you guys bored?" We nodded simultaneously. "Do you want to go out today?" We started bouncing up and down on the couch at her suggestion. "Hmmm. Let's go to the beach." Once again, we chimed in together at the same time. "Really!?" She laughed at our reactions. "Yes. Go ahead and get your things before I change my mind and we stay here." We dashed towards the stairs, tripping over each other at the thought of going to the beach.

 

 

   Sung-Jae and I were running around the room, grabbing everything that we knew that we are going to need. "Wait. Keunko. I didn't bring a bathing suit. I didn't know we were going to the beach."

 

 

   He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of aqua blue trunks and he came back to me. "Here." He stuck them out to me. "You can borrow mine for today. I don't mind." I gratefully took them and stuck them inside of my bag. Sung-Jae stood in front of the door. I stood in front of him like a soldier. "Okay. It's time to check everything off the list to make sure we have everything." He looked at me seriously. "Bathing Suits."

 

 

"Check!" I yelled out.

 

 

"Beach Ball?"

 

 

"Check!"

 

  
"Buckets and shovels?"

 

 

"Check and check Sir!"

 

"Floaties?"

 

 

"Check!!"

 

 

"Changing clothes?"

 

 

I saluted Sung-Jae. "We have changing clothes sir!"

 

  
    He nodded firmly at me. "Alright soldier. Good work. It's time to head out." With that, he turned on his heel and marched down the hall to the stairs. I shut the door and followed closely behind. We made it to the front door where we saw Sung-Jae's aunt waiting for us. She was holding a light brown basket. Sung-Jae and I stood side by side and looked up at her. We also saluted her. "Ready to give our report madam." Sung-Jae said loudly. I followed his lead. "We have packed everything and we are ready for departure." I also said in the same tone as Sung-Jae did.

 

 

    "Alright my soldiers. Good work. Now. let's head out. Move Move Move!" We followed her command and we dropped out hands by our side. We turned around and I got right behind Sung-Jae. We marched right out the door to our destination.

 

 

  
                   
                                                        ~~~~~~~

   

 

  
   I threw down my shovel. "Keunkooo." I looked over at Sung-Jae who was gathering his bucket and shovel. "I'm tired of making sand castles. We been making them since we got here. When are we going to go play in the water?"

 

    "If you want to go to the water so bad, ask Imo to go with you. I don't want to play in the ocean. I dislike it. I like the pool better." After saying that, he started to bury himself in the sand, ignoring my puppy eyes while he did so. I stared at him for a bit longer, hoping that he would give in and come with me but to my surprise he didn't. Usually my puppy eyes would work on him. I turned around and walked towards Sera-ssi.

  
   

    When I was in front of her, she had on sunglasses and was laying back on the beach chair. She had on a two-piece bathing suit which was blue and pink. The top of her bathing suit didn't have any straps to it. Her tummy was shining because she had put on sun tan lotion. I walked by her side and started to shake her shoulder gently.

 

    "I want to go to the water and Sung-Jae won't go with me. Will you come and play with me?" She turned her head towards me and pulled down her sunglasses. She then started smiling at me. "Of course, honey. I'll come and play with you." She looked me up and down. "You don't want to get your shirt wet, do you?" I looked down at my shirt and back at her. I did like this shirt very much. "See? Go ahead and take it off sweety." Listening to her, I took off my shirt and folded it, Then I placed it down in my bag. "I bet you didn't put on any sun lotion, did you?" I shook my head.

 

  
    "We can't have you getting sun burned. Do you mind if I put the lotion on for you?" She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to sit down. She laid me across her lap, "It'll be cold for a bit." I flinched when she spread the lotion on my back. After a few minutes, her hands became warm and I was getting that warm feeling again. The feel of her hands gliding up and down my back felt nice. I really liked it. "Sera-ssi, I have a question. Every time I'm with you, I get all warm and embarrassed. I wanted to know why that happens to me?"

 

  
    I felt her hands stop moving on my back. She picked me up off of my stomach and sat me down on her lap. She looked at me, studying my face. Placing a hand on my cheek, she gave me a small smile. "Min Min, do you really want to know why?" I nodded my head because I really did want to know why I get like that and why she gave me touches as well. "Well Min Min, it's because you are special."

 

  
   I cocked my head to the side. "Special?" She took her hand off of my cheek. "Yes. Special. That is because I get to play this game with you and only you." I was getting more confused. "I didn't know we were playing a game. What is the game? Can you explain it to me?" She pulled me closer to her and she brought her face closer and started to whisper. "This game is just between me and you. Only me and you. It's about who can make each other feel the best without getting caught by Sung-Jae." She put her lips to my ear. "Do you understand? This a secret between me and you. Sung-Jae can't know okay?" I nodded and smiled up at her.

 

 

   "Yes Sera-ssi!" I liked this secret between me and her. I finally have something that Sung-Jae doesn't know about. She let out a girly giggle and started to ruffle my hair. "Okay. Let's finish getting the lotion on you." She slowly started to rub together the lotion in her hands. She then started to put some on my tummy. I couldn't help but yelp. "Sera-ssi it's cold!" she glanced up at me and started to put some on my chest. "I told you sweety. It's going to be cold just for a second then I'll get you warmed up okay?"

 

  
   After she finished massaging the lotion on my chest and arms, she stood up and took off her sunglasses. "Are you ready to go to the water now?" I answered her cheerfully and started jumping up and down. She grabbed my hand and said, 'Run!" While holding her hand tight, we took off running past Sung-Jae and headed right for the ocean. As soon as the water touched my toes, I started to squeal. "It's so cold!" She started laughing at me reaction and started to splash water on me, making my squeals go louder.

 

   I decided I should do the same and started to throw water on her as well. We kept splashing each other, running around in circles trying to avoid the water. She pointed straight ahead. "Look Min Min! Here comes a wave. Wanna jump it?" Nodding, I grabbed her hand and we bent our knees waiting for the waves to get closer. When the wave got too close, she grabbed me by my stomach and spun me around. "Sera-ssi! I wanted to jump the wave!" I looked up at her frowning. She put me down and pulled at my cheeks. "Aigoo, I'm sorry cutie. Here comes another one. Let's sit down for this one. Hurry!" She sat down and pulled me down as well, putting me between her legs.

 

 

   She wrapped her arms around me tight. Within seconds, I felt the wave hit our backs and we started to move forward from the force of the waves. I was laughing and looked up at her. She was laughing as well as she looked down at me, her wet hair falling around her face. It looked like a halo surrounding the face of an angel. In the distance, I could see Sung-Jae waving his hands. I guess he was tired so I told Sera-ssi that we should head back to Sung-Jae.

 

   Smiling, she agreed and grabbed my hand. We started to walk towards Sung-Jae. As we were making our way to him, I could see his face. He had a sour look on his face. He didn't look happy. When I walked next to him, he said, "Minnie. You seem very close to Imo. Just so you know, she's one of mom's least favorite sisters." I shrugged. "I don't think she's that bad Keunko." I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye as we gathered our things, she grabbed both of our hands and we went to have our lunch. We had a small lunch of tangerines, juices and sandwiches. Finishing our lunch, we changed out of our wet clothes and went to the car to head back home.

 

  
**I didn't realize that as time passes, that everything would become more ruined.**


	13. A Butterfly Trapped in a House of Cards P.2

**~A Year Later~**

 

Jimin's P.O.V

 

   I heard Sung- Jae come running into my room. He jumped onto my bed and started moving around. "Wake up Minnie! WAKE UP!!" I rolled over and pulled the cover over my head, causing Sung-Jae to fall onto the floor with a hard thud. "Oww..." Sung-Jae stood up then and yanked me out of bed. As soon as I was on the floor, I felt water hitting my face. "Happy birthday Minnie!" I put up my hands up trying to block the water and snatch way the water gun. "Sorry sweety." I saw my mom peek around my wall. "I didn't know what he was planning. He just came running towards the stairs as soon as I opened the door." I glared at my mom.

 

 

   "Oma!" I yelled out at her. "Omo, so scary." She started to laugh as she walked away. I stood up, feeling the water drip from my hair. I gave a fierce glare through my wet bangs. It seems like he got the idea. "Run?" I nodded. "Ohh yeah." I heard him gulp. Within seconds, he fled down the hall. "Keunko! I won't let you off." We dashed down the hall, cutting the corners smoothly. I was about to catch him until I bumped into my dad's legs. I saw Sung-Jae hiding behind him. "Alright boys. Stop running around." I looked up at my dad and pouted. "But Abeoji! He sprayed me with a water gun while I was sleeping!"

 

 

   He shook his head and headed back down the hall. "Well. If you boys don't want to go out then by all means, keep horsing around." I glanced at Sung-Jae. I stuck my tongue out and pulled down my bottom eye lid. His mouth dropped and I ran back to the room to get change. I ran down stairs and saw mom in the kitchen. I took a chair and climb up to give her a kiss. "Bye mom. I'll be back!" She pecked my cheek. "Arasseo." I went outside and got in the car. "Where are we going?" I asked Sung-Jae. He was buckling in his seat belt and when he finished, he turned to look at me. "Where you ask? We're going to get the BYR of course." I nodded my head in realization.

 

 

 

   "Sung-Jae, where did you say to pick them up at?" Dad asked. "I told them to tell their parents to drop them off at the park. They should be there already." Dad started the van and pulled out the drive way to head to the park. The park wasn't that far away so we were there within a few minutes. As soon as we stopped the van, we saw a bunch of kids making a dash towards us. LuHan, Xiumin, Hani and Hwasa sat in the very back. Those who sat in the second row towards the back were Minho, Minhyuk, Yerin and Hongbin. Then in the first row was Sung-Jae and I. Nae-il and Lee Frank were pushing and shoving to see who got to sit next to me. "Move it Bushy! I'm sitting next to Jimin." Lee Frank shoved the class rep. She used all of her strength to push him backwards causing him to fall out of the car and onto his bottom.

 

 

 

   "Stay out of my fatty! We had a deal. Whoever got here to the car first was going to sit next to the birthday boy and of course, you were the loser. You can't go back on your word." She spat out at him and then used her bottom to push Sung-Jae over and sat down next to me. She smiled up at me and pushed up those thick glasses of hers. "Happy birthday Jimin. You have two more years before you reach ten and then you'll be making your way to your tween years." I gave her a small nod of thanks and glanced over at Sung-Jae who had his hands up in the air saying that he doesn't know either. Sung-Jae went to help Lee Frank into the car. He sat down next to Sung-Jae and scowled over at Nae-il who was still smiling up at me. "You only want to sit next him because you likeeee him."

 

 

   The way she turned her head towards him was beyond scary. She looked like some kind strange and unknown creature. "Who said I like him!? I don't like him at all." She spat back at him. "Yes, you do. Before they arrived, you kept looking in your mirror trying to fix that mop that you call hair." Dad cut the fussing when he cleared his throat. "Do everyone have their seat belt on?" He didn't start the van until we gave him the thumbs up. "So. Jimin, how does it feels to be eight years old now?" I heard Hwasa speak up from the back. "I don't feel anything. I'm just a year older now. It feels like any other year."

 

 

   Everyone groaned at my nonchalant reply. "Why do you got to be so boring?" Yerin rolled her eyes. "He is a boy." Hwasa interjected. "Boys don't know how to play along." Lee Frank turned around in his seat. "Excuse me? How dare you say something like that. It's you girls who is always screaming and squealing at stupid stuff. We boys are way more fun than you girlies." All of the guys chimed in at Lee Frank's remark. The girls got irritated at him that sparked up an argument that could have went on for days.

 

 

   I was glad when dad stopped the car in front of our house. "Alright BYR!" Nae-il stood up. "Onward!" They jumped out one by one and dashed towards the door screaming, "The BYR are here!!!" and then they disappeared into the house. I watched as everyone went inside and then I let out a sigh. "I can't wait to see how this play out with them here." I shut the door to the van and made my way to the front door. When I opened it, the lights were off. I shook my head and walked in. What I wasn't expecting was for someone to shoot one of those confetti cannons. I let out a yelp and at that everyone jumped out yelling, "Surprise! Happy birthday."

 

 

   I looked around and saw aunts, uncles, cousins, friends and then my parents and my brother. To my right was a mountain of gifts. My mom and dad came over towards me. "Happy birthday Jimin." Both of them bent over and kissed me on my cheek. When they did that, I saw a bright flash. Searching for where it came from, I saw my grandma hold up her camera. "Got it!" She winked at me and snapped another picture when I pouted. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see my younger brother. "Come on! Everyone is waiting to play." He started to pull me towards the games that mom had set up for us.

 

  
   The first one that we played was pin the tail on the donkey. No one could get it since we had to wear a blind fold and been turned around. That game lasted for about 15 minutes. The next one we played were twister. During this game, Lee Frank kept making Nae-il fall which of course caused her to get upset because she hated losing. We played for about 30 minutes before mom called us to come into the dining hall to eat. My eyes widen at the table that was lined up with food. I didn't know all of them but some of the food I did recognize. There was Galbi, Pickled radish, Perilla leaves, garlic cloves, chili peppers. It was enough wrapping ingredients to go around.

 

  
   Mom had also made Japchae, kimchi, rice cakes and kimbap. She made this drink dessert called cinnamon punch. Everyone sat down and there were so many conversations going on at once that you could barely hear yourself think. Everyone was eating and having a good time joking around. All of a sudden, the lights went off and it caused everyone to get quiet. Then I heard my mom's pretty singing voice come around the corner. "Happy birthday to you~" She walked around the corner carrying a two-layer cake that was lit up by eight candles.

 

  
   After she finished singing, she placed the cake down in front of me. "Happy birthday Jimin." She placed a kiss on top of my head and told me to make a wish. Placing my hands together, I closed my eyes. After making my wish, I opened my eyes and blew out the candles. After I did that, everyone started clapping, congratulating me on my birthday. I looked around smiling until I realized something. Sera-ssi wasn't here. I didn't pay attention the first time since I was jumped to take pictures and to play games. Why wasn't she here? I excused myself and hopped down from my chair and went upstairs to my room.

 

 

   I opened my notebook and flipped to the page that had her number. She wrote it down for me so that way I could call her anytime I want. I went into my parent's room and picked up the phone. Dialing her number, I waited for her to pick up. After a couple of rings, she picked up. "Yobeoseyo?" My face lit up at her voice. "Hi Sera-ssi! It's Jimin." Just hearing her voice made my mood go up. "Ah yes, how are you Min Min? Why are you calling?" Her voice sounded weird. "I'm okay. Today is my birthday and I'm sure you heard about it from Sung-Jae so I was wondering why you didn't come and see me. I really miss you."

 

 

   "I'm sorry my Min Min but I couldn't come. I have been sick the past week and I thought today was better but when I woke up, I felt ill. It's been getting better though. You don't need to worry. Is there any way I can make this up for missing your birthday?" I went quiet as I started to think. "Hmmm... You can come pick me up and spend all day with me. This is the only one you can make this up to me." I heard her chuckling softly. "Arasseo. I will spend the day with Min Min." I couldn't hide my excitement. "You promise right?"

 

 

   "Hm." I heard her say on the other end. "Kay! I will see you tomorrow. Bye bye." I waited till she said bye then I hung up. I started to jump up and down on the bed. I was so happy that I get to spend time with her. It's been a while.  I headed back to the party and saw a table filled with presents. Mom had set it up to where the biggest ones were in the back and the smaller ones were in the front. I rushed to the biggest one, it said "From: Mom and Dad, To: Jimin." I immediately tore the bright wrapping paper to see a giant Hulk plushy. It was large and was almost bigger than my arms could hold.

 

 

   I continued to open the bigger presents. Some were new toys cars and more Hulk toys. I was sure I had enough Hulk toys to last for years. Then I got to the smaller ones, which were still more toys while others were clothes. The last one had a card attached to it. On the inside it read, "Happy birthday cadet No.10, we are proud to call you a member of the B.Y.R. We are really glad to have been your friend for this past year." It was signed first by Nae-il , then Lee Frank and the other kids.

 

 

   I looked at the other kids and I almost cried. They were the best. I then opened their present and saw a silver badge with my name on it, and in big black letter it said B.Y.R. I looked up again and saw that all my friends had pulled out their own badges, even Sung-Jae. "Guys you were for real about the badges? I can't even think of what to say. Thank you so much for being my friends."My mom brought out a camera and told us to stand next to each other. She took a picture of all of us with our badges on and then said she would have them developed and sent to the other parents.

 

 

   After we finished cleaning the wrapping paper we started to say goodbye to the guests and clean up the food.  The only ones left were my friends and parents. Dad said we could play one more game of twister but then he had to take everyone home.  When they finally left, I felt kind of sad but then I remembered my special day with Sera-ssi. It was getting late when dad came back. Mom told me to get ready for bed, so I went about my daily routine. I took my bath, washed my hair, brushed my teeth and then I put on my new set of Hulk pajamas. I got in bed when mom, dad, and Jihyun came in. They each hugged me good night and wished me sweet dreams. I began to nod off right after they turned off the lights.

 

 

   The next morning, I woke up earlier than normal, especially for a Sunday. It was 9:00 am. I rushed to get cleaned. I picked out a blue button down shirt and khaki shorts. I wanted to look nice for Sera-ssi. Mom was already in the kitchen making breakfast. It smelt delicious and I had to stop my rush to eat some. Then dad and Jihyun came into the room right when the doorbell rang. I ran to go open it, but it was only a street vendor selling anti-shark repellant. I slammed the door in his face. "Jimin who was that?" a voice came from the kitchen."Nobody mom. It was just that guy who always sells useless animal repellants. Last time it was penguins, now its sharks."

 

 

   After two hours, I was getting restless. Sera-ssi said she'd be here to pick me up. I got tired of waiting so I stood up off the couch. Just as I was about to go change back in my pajamas the doorbell rang again.  Jihyun answered it this time. "Nugu- nuguseyo?" A woman's voice could be heard. "I'm here for the birthday boy." she said. Jihyun looked confused. "How? No one has had a birthday today." Our dad then walked to the front door and let Sera-ssi in, apologizing for Jihyun. The still confused boy was called into the family room behind the adults. I ran from the couch to Sera-ssi hugging her tightly. "Jimin must really like you. Most of the time he would just avoid the adults. How have you been Yoo-ssi, are you feeling better now?" dad asked.

 

     
   She bowed and replied yes. She then turned to me, "Ready to go Min Min?" I was more than ready. I jumped and nodded yes eagerly. Then we said good bye to my family and then walked to her car. "Where to little master? It's your special day after all." I looked at her with nothing but happiness. "I want to go get Pat bbang with Sera-ssi." She looked at me and nodded her head.

 

 

   The ride was about twenty minutes. She took me to a very nice café. It had the smell of fresh brewed coffee and cake. I ran up to the counter and the clerk smiled at me. "What can I get for you little man?" I glanced at the selection looking for what I wanted. I saw it on the third-row next to melon bread and cinnamon spice cake.  I pointed to it saying I wanted that one. The clerk then opened the case from the back and grabbed two, one for me and one for Sera-ssi. Sera-ssi also ordered a coffee and got me lemonade.

 

 

 

   Then she paid and told me to go pick a seat. I chose the seat near a wall with superhero art on it. It had the Avengers on it and some stuffed toys of the heroes lying on a bench at the bottom of the wall art. We sat in silence as I bit into the sweet bread. It tasted so good and I almost wanted another. Then Sera-ssi broke off half of hers and set it on a napkin in front of me. I smiled up at her, quietly thanking her.

 

 

   After we finished our food I threw our trash away and returned to see Sera-ssi grabbing her purse. "Alright Min Min let's head to my house I have a surprise for you." I loved surprises and quickly ran to the car not wanting to waste any time. Sera-ssi started to chuckle at my excitement. We got in and drove off. Once we arrived at her place I noticed how pretty it was. Her house was modern and had large wood block structures. Then we entered and her main room was very cozy. She had a large sofa in the center with a huge TV on the wall in front of it. There were two smaller tables on the side with matching lamps.  There was a fluffy white rug on the floor under a light wood colored coffee table. 

 

 

   She set her things in the kitchen to the left. I wanted to go explore the house but then I saw the big red box on the dining table. It was wrapped in avenger symbols and it had a white bow on top. "Is that for me Sera-ssi? It's so big!" Sera-ssi only laughed. "Go on and open it." she said. I ran to the table and opened the box.

 

 

   However, I was shocked at what was inside of the box. It was a small board, it looked like the one we used for twister yesterday. Next to it was a card. I picked it up, still confused about the empty box. When I opened the card, it said, "Happy Birthday Min Min! I prepared something special for you. The board shows your body parts where each player gets to touch. Good luck! The one who get to touch all the parts wins." I blushed hard. It was a special version of the game me and Sera-ssi played.

 

 

  I looked up to see that Sera-ssi was gone. I looked to the main room seeing her on the sofa sipping some water. She was waiting for me and I walked up to her. She patted the seat next to her. I sat down and she took the spinner. "I'll go first then you." was all she said. She hit the spinner and it landed on head. She then went to pat my head in a soothing motion. I was still blushing when I took my turn. It landed on arm. I then hugged her arm and blushed harder.

 

 

   We took turns and each time the board got harder. She crossed out the ones we had already did. It was her turn and it said special. I didn't know what that meant. "I win Min Min." I looked at her with confusion. Even though I wasn't exactly sure about what that meant, I still didn't like the fact that I lost. I stood up and head towards the back of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I want to go off and pout for losing to Sera-ssi. "Min Min, where are you going?" My hand had stopped on the knob of the door I had chosen.

 

 

   She came closer and squatted to look me in the face. Why do I feel much smaller than usual? "You can't tell a soul or I'll kill you in your sleep. Kay?" She cocked her head and gave me the kindest smile.

 

 

 

But...

 

 

 

   There was something unnatural about that. That smile wasn't like before. It changed. It didn't seem real. I knew she wasn't kidding. Even from a small child's view, I knew that I couldn't disobey her. She was smiling but that smile hid something different from what she was showing.

 

 

 

"Kay..."

 

 

 

She patted my head. 'Good boy."

 

 

 

I'm scared. I don't know why but I was terrified of this woman.

 

 

 

   She took me by my hand and led me back to the couch. Pulling me next to her, she looked at me. "Do you want to know the meaning when it said special?" Everything that I was feeling at the moment was gone. It all disappeared when she said that. I did want to know what she meant by that. I nodded my head. "Please tell me Sera-ssi."

 

 

 

   She nodded and started to explain my confusion. "Special means I get to touch you anywhere I want." She placed her hand on my tummy to rub it. She then moved her hands to my legs avoiding that one spot. She pulled me onto her lap. I was facing away from her when she patted my head, then she dragged her hands down my neck and to my sides. Next, she raised her hands to my chest pulling at my small nubs. I felt very hot and embarrassed, but this was normal she said. I started to believe her since we played this game so many times that I lost count. I loved when she played with them. Sometimes she would even put them in her mouth.

 

 

 

   What surprised me was what she did next. "Min Min there is one more thing I want to give you." I was curious. What more did she want to give me? This was more than enough. She lifted my head so I would craned my neck. Her face was right above mine as she leaned in and kissed me square on the lips.  I was so shocked but it felt so nice.  No girl has kissed me before. The only lips that touched mine was mommy's and daddy's. So, this was how daddy felt when he kissed mommy.

 

 

 

   She stopped placing kisses on me and stood up. She stuck out her hand, indicating that she wanted me to grab it. When I did, she picked me up and pushed my head down against her shoulder. "Where are we going Sera-ssi? Are we not going to finish the game?" She was quiet when she spoke. "No, my child. We are heading to my room." I heard a door open and she turned around to close it. She placed me down on her king size bed and turned on a lamp. Her bed was extremely soft and comfortable. She sat down on the bed, patting next to her. When I crawled over, she looked at me up and down. "Min Min, lift up your arms please."

 

 

 

   I obeyed and put my arms up in the air. She pulled my shirt off slow, making me squirm in anticipation. Sera-ssi then tossed my shirt to the side and pulled a pillow in her lap. Then she pulled me up against the pillow, propping me up. "Are you ready my Min Min?" I couldn't speak so I nodded my head quickly. I watched her lean down and put my nubs into her mouth. She did what she always does but then she did something unexpectedly. She bit them and tugged on them. I was so shocked that I couldn't help but call out her name.

 

 

 

   "That's right my love. Call my name." She took my hand and made me rub against her chest. They were so soft like a pillow. She kept biting on me while letting out some weird sounds from making me rub on her. This was such an amazing feeling. I loved doing this with her. She only did this with me every time I was with her. I felt her hand slide down to my shorts and placed her hand on top of that spot. My stomach flipped. She would always avoid touching me there but for some reason she was actually doing it.

 

 

   That tingly feeling went all the way to my toes when she unzipped and unbuttoned my shorts, exposing my underwear. My excitement went higher as I felt her hand dancing around the edge of my underwear. I couldn't help what I was feeling. I wanted her to go further. "Please...Sera-ssi? I can't..." She whispered in my ear. "You can't what dear?" I looked up at her pleadingly. "I want you to touch me there. I want you to go further." I saw her smirk. "You got it Min Min." She started messing with that spot making my stomach have butterflies. She was slowly messing with my underwear and pulled it up a little bit. My heart was pounding faster.

 

 

 

   The feeling was cut short when I was pulled from her and flung to the side. I heard screaming and things falling. "I knew something was up. I was wondering why he asked me why doesn't I touch him. Sung-Jae told me he saw something funny." I heard a woman's voice. "He said that every time he got up to go to the bathroom or the kitchen, you two would disappear and when Jimin would come back, he would be flushed red and he would keep looking at you."

 

 

   I knew that voice. It was Kenko's mom. I looked at her and saw that she was fuming with rage and disgust. Sera-ssi then replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. What did I do wrong but kiss my child?" Sung-Jae's mom then slapped Sera-ssi, sending her flying across the bed. "HOW DARE YOU!? HE IS NOTHING BUT A SMALL CHILD. MOTHER WAS RIGHT. YOU ARE CRAZY! AND DID YOU SAY YOUR CHILD? YOU MET HIS PARENTS SO HOW COULD HE BE 'YOUR' CHILD?! I SHOULD CALL THE POLICE!" I was crying now. I didn't know what was going on.

 

 

   "Sera-ssi! Sera-ssi!" I cried as I tried to get close to her but was held back by Imo. "Jimin, don't go near her. Honey, she did something very very bad. Are you alright? Where did she touch you?" Sera-ssi began to laugh as she saw how Imo was checking me over. "You are a crazy bitch. Unhand my son!  I should have dealt with you when we were younger. I always knew you would steal my favorite things. I did nothing wrong but comfort him when his fake wretch of a mother neglected my poor angel. For your information, there is no piece of skin I haven't memorized, that I haven't touched, smelt, breathed on and kissed. I know him like the back of my hand. He is my child after all, aren't you Min Min?"

 

 

   I wanted to go to her and curl up into a ball. Sung-Jae's mom was like a monster trying to get me. I was beginning to feel like I was in a nightmare. I couldn't think of anything. All I could do was cry. "Oma!" I shouted and I hit Imo's hand making her drop my arm. I ran to Sera-ssi latching onto her shirt and began to cry into her chest. My tears wouldn't stop. I clung to her liked my life depended on it. I didn't see Imo's face but I heard a gasp.

 

 

   Then I felt Sera-ssi pat my back making me calm. She was rocking back and forth saying, "Hush my sweet Min Min. I got you now." She was rubbing the back of my hair. I was beginning to fall asleep from the stress and from crying. The last thing I heard was giggling and a phone dial going off.

 

 

 

                                                                                **~The Next day~**

 

 

   I don't know when I was brought back home. I woke up, frantically looking for Sera-ssi. I heard yelling and then some footsteps coming towards my room. I threw the cover over my head. I felt terrified. "Sweety?" I heard my mom's voice and the bed sink a little bit. "Jimin look at me please." I peeked out from under the cover. "Where's Sera-ssi?" I heard my mom sigh and I saw hurt beginning to form in her eyes.

 

 

 

   "Sweety...she's in jail. She was doing a bad, bad thing to you. She knew she was wrong but she took advantage of you since you're so young. You didn't understand what was going on." I sat up quickly. "No. She didn't do anything wrong to me! I liked how she made me feel. You never did that for me. She cared about me. She only did that stuff with me. Me! Sera-ssi only did what you and daddy do all the time. How dare you get her locked up and put in that bad place." I was yelling at her. I was being rude but I didn't care. I missed Sera-ssi. I want to be in her arms and feel safe again.

 

 

 

   Mom was quieted for a few minutes. She slowly stood up and leaned over closer to me. The next thing I knew, a loud slapped echoed in my room. I held my cheek, hot from being hit and stared at her wide eyes. Mommy has never hit me. The tears started to form from the hurt and shock of being hit. I heard her gasp and her mouth was agaped.  "I'm sorry..I didn't..." I saw her eyes welling up.

 

 

   "Jimin. She was a grown woman. You are only eight. You don't get it right now. You don't understand but what she did was illegal. She was doing bad things to you that shouldn't be done unless you are older. She had to be put away. She does this all the time to little kids. That's why she moved away from her home town. You were just one of her preys. She... Jimin. She's very sick and must get help. Being in jail, it's the only way to protect you and other kids from her. I'm so glad Sung-Jae's mom stopped her when she did or else it's no telling how far she would have taken it..." My mom quit talking and ran out of my room.

 

 

 

   "Oh yeobo!" I heard her crying to my dad. "It was going on for a year. A YEAR! How did I not know? I'm a terrible mother for not protecting my son. I still can't believe it. Everything feels like a dream. My child innocence..." Her voice was muffled. "Shh. I didn't realize either. I should've known something wasn't right when he was so excited to see her. He's never like that with anyone else but family. If I would've known, she would have never stepped foot in my house. It's okay. I have already bought us a house in Seoul. We are moving tomorrow. When we get there, we will have him talk to someone. Okay? He will meet someone to get him to open up about the things that happened. He will know and will have to understand that what she did was wrong. It's no telling how this will affect him so we have to be patient and not pry. It will be too hard on you so promise me you won't go in with him. He probably won't talk if you're there. Okay? Let's go pack. We have a lot to do for the move tomorrow."

 

 

 

   I rolled back over in my bed, tears flowing down my face. I won't never get to see Sera-ssi anymore. Will I forget her? I'm afraid...my heart let out a desperate sound. I can't tell if it's a fantasy or reality. I want Sera-ssi to be by my side but I know it won't happen. Never again. Even if I knew already, I can't stop.


	14. Reflection

**You don’t need water to feel like you’re downing, do you? I hate this feeling. Like I’m here but I’m not. Like someone cares but then again, they don’t. Like I belong somewhere else, anywhere but here. The pressure is breathtaking. I’m suffocating. I want to run. Hide. So, I can just be**.

 

         

                                                            ~~~~~~~

 

  
Namjoon’s P.O.V

 

 

   People were running towards the front of the school. Everyone was pushing and shoving trying to get towards the front. You have those who just don’t care what they get but they want to check out their crushes grades then run back to tell them. “Out of my way!” I heard a girl yell out. I was in no rush. I knew what was going on. The reason for the noise commotion was because the school had just posted the midterms. Being in first place every time, I finally stopped trying to rush to get to the front. It was no point if I already knew what my placement was.

 

 

 

   While I was making my way over, I could hear a lot of disappointment in people voices. “Oh man...my grade dropped down. I studied nonstop and all I got was a B+? My parents are going to kill me.” I heard a male’s voice. “I have a D+! I did amazing.” I heard Rae Bin say. She was bouncing up and down on her feet, twirling around her boyfriend. “Rae Bin... a D+ is not good. I even helped you and you still did poorly.” He said as a sigh escaped his lips. She smiled up at him. “Hon, you did help me! I used to have an F. You helped me improve! Now Mom will buy me that expensive beef that I love for a reward. You will come, right?”

 

 

 

   I couldn’t help but laugh a little at her. She wasn’t the brightest but she was such an amazing and sweet person. She even got selected to be the class president because of her bubbly persona. Han Rae Bin, she could change anyone’s mood just by being around them. While her boyfriend, Kang Yong Hwa, was extremely smart, he is lacking a bit on the cheerful side. That’s where Rae Bin comes in. She was attracted to his silence. For someone who cared only about grades and not having fun when it was time, she wanted to get inside his shell. "He's mysterious." She once told me.

 

 

 

   She makes up for what he lacks while he makes up what she lacks. I guess that’s why he loves her. For someone who never went to a party, for the first time, he went to one all because of her. You can imagine everyone’s shocked faces when he showed up with Rae Bin clinging on his arm. It’s not every time but she can get him to come every once in a while. I watched him smile at her. The smile was so small that you would miss it if you didn’t pay attention.

 

 

 

   More sadness and happiness came from people who either improved or dropped down from their previous placement. “Oh no... ottoke? He dropped down. He’s going to be so hurt. I feel sad for him. I like him so much so I don’t want to see him down. What do I do Eun Rim?" I heard a girl whispering to her friend. Eun Rim was consoling her friend and they started to walk the opposite way I was coming. I shrugged and walked in front of the board. My eyes automatically went to first place but I ended up being confused. Instead of Kim Nam-joon, it was Song Je Woo. I don’t even know who that is but he took my spot. I had 96.88 while Song Je Woo had 98.98. “That’s too bad. Looks like I win.” I felt a presence and glanced over to my left. It was a tall kid with black-ish brown hair. He had narrow eyes but his eyes were a little big. Who was this kid? Does he take me as his rival?

 

 

 

   “You can’t always get first place. Let’s get this straight. You’re not that smart and you’re barely good looking. I was so sick of hearing, ‘Oh, Nam-Joon is so perfect’ ‘Oh he’s extremely smart. He gets everything right.’ Nam-joon, Nam-joon, Nam-joon!” He glared at me and I could definitely see the hatred but for what reason? It’s not my fault that people did that. I have no control over that.

 

 

 

   “I hate your name to the point that it makes me sick. Not only does girls talk about you, but guys as well. Your name has even reached the elementary schools. This is our last year of middle school and when school had started, all I would hear was your name. I been waiting to knock you down and put you in your place. Thinking you’re all that because you always get first place. What’s everyone going to say now that their beloved idol has been knocked down a peg? In fact, what’s mommy and daddy going to say about their son losing his number one spot?” He smirked. As soon as it came, it left. After saying what he wanted to say, he strolled away with his hands in his pockets. My stomach flipped at what he said. My parents...are not going to take this lightly.

 

 

 

   My dad was the Academic Dean of Hanyang University while my mom worked at this high-class company called BDC, which stood for Black Diamond Computer. She makes top of notch computer’s that is bigger than an apple computer, LPD tablets and they have recently started on a new project where they want to make virtual animals with digital minds. The people at her company wants to emulate the brains of other organism such as bees and ants. With two extremely smart parents, how do you think they would feel if their smart son dropped down even by few points?

 

 

 

   I could feel dread creeping up the back of my neck. I am not looking forward to going home because I know that as soon as I step in the house, they will ask me what I got and whether or not if someone passed me. It happens every time. I heard the bell ring but my body didn’t move. How can I sit through two more classes knowing that once they end, I'd have to face my parents.

 

 

 

   "Come on Nam-joon. You've been staring at it long enough. We have to get to class." I felt my friend place his hand on my arm. I looked at Jongdae and saw that his expression showed that he was worried about me. Being my friend since preschool, he knows how my parents are. Giving him a small nod and a smile, I let him guide me to our next class, Language Arts.

 

 

 

   I sat through classes not hearing a word my teachers said. My hand automatically wrote down every thing but my mind was on my parents. I know what time they go to sleep so maybe...just maybe I can hang with Jongdae until then. To avoid them in the morning, I’ll have to get up early in the morning. I’m talking 5:00am. I know I’m going to have face them eventually, but just not today. I don’t think I can handle it at the moment. I ended up moving like a zombie to my last class. The same thing happened just like in Language Arts.

 

I pulled out my phone and texted Jongdae.

 

 

 

**Hey Dae, Do you mind if I hang out with you after school?**

 

 

 

It took about 10 mintues for him to answer me back.

 

 

 

**I was going to to go see Jae Hee at the aracade. It took me a minute because I had to text her to see if she minded. I don’t have a problem with it but I don’t know how you would feel being around us.**

 

 

 

   He knew. I knew I didn’t want to go home and see them. I don’t are about being around him while he’s with his girlfriend. I just don’t want to head home. I can just go off some where in the aracade so they can be alone. Jae Hee goes to an all girl school so I know they are going to want to spend some alone time together.

 

 

 

**Dae, you know I wouldn’t mind. Seeing how she lives 3 hours away, I know you want to see her and spend time together. I won’t even be near ya’ll. I know its strange to be around a couple and butting in everything. So, don’t worry about it. Once we get there, I’ll go somewhere else.**

 

 

 

His reply came back quicker this time.

 

 

 

**Alright... I’ll let her know you’re coming. I have a meeting with my teacher but I’ll meet you by the gate at 4.**

 

 

 

   I knew that I would just make him more worried so that’s why I didn’t want to be with him and Jae Hee. I know that he won’t pay attention to her and would keep on looking at me with a worried expression. I didn’t want to be the cause that would make them start fighting or even break up. I have more things to worry about.

 

 

 

   After class was over, I went ahead and made my way to the main gate. I sat down on the beanch that was under the tree. Leaning back against the bench and starting thinking. Taking out my book, I began writing lyrics. I wrote lyrics because I wanted to increase my vocabulary. I started to love writing them and I wanted to do music.

 

 

 

   My parents, however, would rather not have me go there. I brought it up one time and they laughed liked I told them the most hilarious joke that they have ever heard. So. That was the end of that. One time my mom caught me making music on my computer and she ruined my computer and broke my mic so that I could focus on my studies.

 

 

 

   Ever since then, I would have to borrow a friend’s equipment so I could produce them. I still write my lyrics but I just can’t do it at home. While I was writing, I was thinking, I don’t really like myself. Actually, I really do t like myself often. Sometimes, fear would creep up and take a hold of my hand. It repeats everyday, the love and hatred towards me. “Sorry. It took me longer than expected. Are you ready to go.” Jongdae said while jogging over to me. I closed my notebook and stood up. “Let’s go.”

 

 

                                                            ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

   I waved my hands at Jae Hee and Jongdae as they drove off, leaving me completely alone in front of my house. I looked at my watch. It was now 11:30. His dad is usally asleep at this time after grading his students papers or assignments. As for his mom, its usally 10:30 by the time she gets ready for bed. So, I should be safe for now. Taking a deep breath, I opened the front door softly and crept in. Looking around, all the lights were off except for my dad’s office. He left his lamp on. Still being careful, I snuck up stairs and saw that my parents room door was closed.

 

 

 

   I was safe. Now all I have to do is get out of here in the morning. I let my guard down and walked into my room. Placing my bag beside my desk, I took off my school uniform and changed into my night clothes. While I was buttoning my shirt, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something isn’t right. This was too easy. Avoiding his parents about his grades was like trying to avoid a bunch of saesang fans coming after you because you did something or said something about their beloved idol.

 

 

 

   Right when I was about to go brush my teeth, a voice called out to me. “Oh Nam-joooon~” I turned my head and saw my dad. I ended up falling backwards on my butt due to the shock he gave me. How did I know? How did I know this was too easy? Waving and smiling, he began to walk towards me. Having one hand behind his back, he took a step closer to me. I shook my head and started to crawl backwards. I felt like I had to get further away. I stopped moving when my back hit against the hard, cold wall.

 

 

 

   A crackle broke out all through the room. “Now why you got to be like that Nam-joon? I just wanted to talk about your recent grades. You tried to avoid me by not coming home. By not seeing me, you thought you didn’t have to talk to me about it. Now you can’t escape me.” I heard his footsteps come closer. “You want to tell me what happened? Why did you drop down by a few points?” I lifted my head to look at him in shock. How did he know? I haven’t told them yet but he knew. I know the school doesn’t call our parents unless it was something serious.

 

 

   “A little birdie told me some displeasing news. You don’t seem to be studying hard enough if someone was able to pass you. Your mother doesn’t know yet but I’m sure she is going to very displease with your recent actions.” He stood up and went to the door. He flipped the light off and shut the door, leaving me alone in darkness.

 

 

  
   I continued to sit there on the floor. I didn’t know what to say. How did he know about my grades? Leaning on my hands, my mind kept bringing forth many different people who could have told my dad. It had to be a student because like I said before, teachers wouldn’t call our home unless it was serious. I don’t know how I became popular at school but despite what people think, I don’t really have that many friends.

 

 

   Even though Rae Bin was our class president, I really didn’t hang around her like that. She’d come around and talk to me but that’s about it. I don’t really know her boyfriend like that because he always stay to himself. He’s gotten a lot better while dating Rae Bin but he still stay to himself most of the time. There were a lot of people who I didn’t know mostly because I don’t like being around people that much. I went through all the people I’m usally around who could have contacted my dad.

 

 

   No one really knows how my parents are except Jongdae. I stood up at that realization. Did Jongdae tell him? I spent all day with him and I didn’t see him pick up the phone at all but... it couldn’t be anyone else but him. He’s been my friend since preschool. Why would he do such a thing? He knows that my parents are serious about grades. If this is some kind of sick prank then I should talk to him about it.

 

 

   All I have to do now is think about how to raise my grades and avoid mom’s shrieks. It still hurts that my best friend would rat on me. I guess it’s better being alone then having friends. You don’t have to rely on anybody. If he did that then... we can no longer be friends. I thought he knew me better than that but I guess that’s just how life is. Climbing in bed, I’m hoping to God that I’m wrong so I don’t lose a friend that I had for years.

 

 

                                                         ~~~~~~~

 

 

  
   I slowly walked down stairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. There was already a plate on the table where I usually sit. The quietness scared me to death. It’s worst than mom yelling. I took a sip of the milk that was sitting next to my plate. I didn’t feel like eating because I knew what was coming. About ten minutes passed before anyone said anything.

 

 

   “Nam-joon.” My mom picked up her water and drunk some. At her sudden call of my name, my fork fell from my hand and hit the plate with a clatter. “Yes!” She took another bite of her eggs. “So. Someone knocked you down to second place.” Another bite of toast. She wasn’t yelling. She was calm and speaking slow. This is worst then her yelling at me. I don’t like this one bit. I wished she would just yell at me and get this over with. This is worst then waiting for the doctor to pull out a bee stinger that went through my eye lid.

 

 

   Mom took a sip of her water and then wiped her mouth with a napkin. She finally looked up at me and made eye contact with me. When that happened, my stomach did all kinds of flips that I didn’t know was possible. “Honestly. What are you doing? I see you study all the time but if you were doing your all, how did this happen?” I could see her eyes fill with disappointment.

 

 

   A sigh of frustration slipped from her dark red lips. “Honey, you aren’t studying enough if you made this kind of blunder. You got to do better. I can’t believe this and to think I had to hear from someone else other than my son.” She stood up and took her dishes to the sink. “Wash them before you go.” Mom said as she was walking out the door. My dad didn’t say anything either as he placed his dishes in the sink as well. He took one glance over me before he also walked out the door, leaving me to sit all alone at the table.

 

 

     
   I continued to sit there, thoughts running wild in my head. I can’t help but think this was Jongdae’s fault. Sure, it wouldn’t have made a difference if I had told them myself but at least I would have gotten yelled at. When mom is quiet, it’s a lot worst then her yelling. He done fucked up. Like for real. We are completely over. My parents told me its best to just stay alone but I argued with them. Stuck up for my best friend of many years. I should have just listened to them. Jongdae, you betrayed me and that caused you to lose a friend in me. 


	15. Jump at Danger

Nam-joon P.O.V  


   I kept my head straight and walked on past Jongdae when I heard him call out to me. I pretended that I didn't hear him and went straight into the classroom. I know. I know I said I'll ask him about telling my parents but when I saw him, the anger and hurt came rushing back to me. I didn't bother looking at him when he walked through the door and sat down in his seat.

   The teacher walked in and we greeted her. She went on talking about the next lesson we were starting today. I felt my phone vibrate and I waited till she went back to the board before I took it out under my desk.

**You didn't hear me call out to you when you walked by? Are you upset about something? You know you can talk to me.**

   I put my phone back in my pocket and went back to writing my notes. I wasn't going to answer him. Fuck him. We ain't cool anymore. Not once did I turn to look at him. Not even when it was time for lunch. As soon as the teacher left, he came and pulled a chair to my desk. "Nam-joon. What's wrong with you? You didn't answer my text."

   I could feel Jongdae wearing his worry look. The urge to ask him if he did it was stronger than ever but I can't ask him straight up about it. I finally looked at him for the first time today. "Have you spoken to my parents recently Dae?" I watched his expression to see if anything showed up, telling me if I was wrong or not.

   "Yeah. This morning they called me. Your mom asked me to talk to you about your grades." He calmly replied. I looked at him quizzically. "I mean, did they talk to you yesterday?" He looked at me weirdly. "Yeahh. They did but isn't that normal? They're always snooping in our business." He lifted his hand to scratch at the back of his neck. When he said that, I became even more suspicious. Was he even my best friend? Why were my parents talking to him so much? Jongdae looked down nervously and tried to change the subject. "I heard that they are serving kimchi stew today. Plus, they're also giving us extra sausage for our rice! Wanna go?" I slightly glared at him and turned my face. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry." Jongdae was really surprised at my actions but he nodded. "Okay..." With that, he left my side.

   Then I saw Je Woo sit in the chair that Jongdae had just left. "Oh, hello number 2. Seeing as how that's your number now, I thought that you could use some company. Two is a pair, right?" I recoiled from his pathetic excuse of an introduction. "What do you want Je Woo? So, what? You're number one, yayy! It's not like I care." I felt my voice drip with sarcasm. He then grabbed my shoulders as if we were friends and leaned in by my ear. I tried to shake him off but his grip was way more than I thought it would be. "Oh, Joonie. You should know by now that only I, Song Je Woo, can be your number one. No one else." He then squeezed my shoulders as to confirm his revelation.

   Out of disgust, I grabbed my English text book and my box lunch and made my way to the roof. Once I got to the roof, I heard voices. "Stay away from him." It sounded like an angry boy. I hid by the door and peeked around the pillar. I crouched silently so I wouldn't be noticed. I saw Jongdae furiously glaring at the other boy. I was shocked. Jongdae normally never got this angry. Who made him lose his temper like that? "What do you want from him? Is it hate." He then looked off to the side lost in his thoughts. When he figured it out, he looked back up at the other guy. "Or possibly jealously? What has he done to you?" He was screaming at the top of his lungs. I wanted to rush to him and stop him but I noticed who he was yelling at.

   There. Standing in front of my best friend...no EX best friend, stood my newly acquired archenemies. Why would Jongdae pulled Je Woo to the roof to holler at him? At his response, Je Woo just smirked. Who are they talking about that was making my ex friend angry and my archenemies smile. If I think about it, it was probably me. I really didn't want to hear it anymore seeing how I just really wanted to be alone. I guess the library was the only other quiet place in the school at this time. I turned back around and headed down the stairs that led me to the rooftop. Once I entered, there were only a few other students. Mostly loners who liked the quietness as well.

   I took a seat near one of the corners that no one had taken. I liked the quiet. It allowed me to think of other things. My mind wandered from my text book to the blank sheet of paper next to it. I hadn't written today so maybe that will help me fix my mood. I began to focus on my emotions and just wrote down what I was feeling. I didn't stop until I heard the bell signally it was time for classes to start.

   After avoiding many concerned looks from other students, I tried to cover up my tear stained eyes as I made my way to my next class. When I arrived at the classroom, half of the class was already there so I still had some time. I went and sat down in my seat. My seat was at the very back on the left by the window. I didn't want people to notice me but who was I kidding? I was all puffy-eyed and had bloated cheeks.

   I was a walking pity party target. Some of the girls came and sat down next to me to try and console whatever ailment they thought I had. They kept rubbing my shoulders and kept saying it'll be okay. I wanted to be left alone so I told them it was my mom spicy bulgogi because she had put extra chili powder in it today. They started laughing at my spice endurance level and kept saying how cute I was. Anything was better than telling them what was really going on. Before the final bell rung, in walked my personal stalker.

   Je Woo decided to sit right next to me after shooing away the girls. I felt him leaned closer to me and turned my face towards his. "Aw. What's wrong with you? Feeling overwhelmed? Need a shoulder to cry on? I'm here for you if you let me." I wanted to punch him square in face. He was really beginning to get on my nerves. I've never seen someone get so addicted to power so quick like he did. He should just run for student government president. Oh wait...he is running. I just stared at him and slowly pushed his hand off. I faced forwards and I knew he was shocked because I didn't have anything to throw back at him.

   The teacher had walked in so that made him turned around in his seat. I was happy he walked in because that would cause Je Woo to stop talking to me. The teacher began lecturing on the early Goryeo Period. No one ever cares about this class but since Je Woo was right next to me, I wanted to ignore him so I decided to pay closely attention to everything he said. By the time we got to the half way mark, I decided that I had to go to the restroom. I needed to catch a breather from everything. After the teacher gave me the pass, I headed straight for the bathroom.

   As soon I stepped in front of the mirror, I placed the pass down on the sink and splashed water on my face. This is just too much. "Je Woo is annoying the hell out of me. He moved up to first placed, so what? You should just leave me alone now. And what's up with him and Jongdae? Why were they arguing."  If I was nosey and in a good mood, I probably would've found out what was going on. I had already been in the bathroom for more than five minutes so I should hurry back. When I walked in the teacher was talking about a group project. He stopped me before I got to my seat. "Je Woo volunteered you to be a part of his group." Great. My day is just getting better and better.

   I nodded my head to the teacher and walked back to my seat. I felt Je Woo eyes follow my every move and once I sat down, he beamed over at me. "Joonie. Looks like we have to work together. You want to come over to my place and start on it?" I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Of course. Of Course, he would want me to be in his group. For some reason, he is completely stuck on me and wants to keep bothering me. I finally looked at him. "So. Who else is in our group?" He looked at me like I just said something funny. "No one, you silly goose. It's only us." I felt a shutter of disgust roll up my spine. Why is he being so damn weird? Why oh why is life going so wrong for me right now?

   I let my head fall down on my book with a hard thud. I heard Je Woo laughing when I did that. He found this so funny but I am going insane. It's just too much on my shoulders. I started hearing whispers going on all around me. "Look! Je Woo and Nam-joon are going to work together. They're the smartest people in the school." I heard two of the girls who was trying to comfort me at the beginning of class.

   "Nam-joon always get perfect scores. I don't know about Je Woo but he did move up to first place so he got to be equally smart as Nam-joon. I can't wait to see what they are going to do on their projects." I heard some guys say. This is exactly why. I don't know if I can keep this up. It's just too much pressure. Not only is my parents pushing me but the WHOLE school is breathing down my neck. I feel like I can't make even one mistake. It'll be nice if everything just ended. How nice it would be not to have everyone saying these things about me. To be left alone would be so nice. How nice it would be to feel like I belong. I can't be myself here. I let out another sigh as I felt my shoulders being shaken. "Come on. Class is over with." I heard Je Woo whisper in a sweet tone in my ears.

   "Didn't I say stay away from him!" I heard yelling and a loud thud. I sat up in my chair and looked around and saw Je Woo on the floor with Jongdae sitting on him. I felt my eyes widen in shock at the sight. What has gotten into him? I stood up as Jongdae was shaking the life out of Je Woo. I ran over when I saw Jongdae getting ready to slammed his head against the wall and yanked Jongdae off of Je Woo. I used all my strength and ended up ripping his shirt a little bit. "What has gotten into you!? Why are you attacking people for no reason?" I yelled at Jongdae. Jongdae stepped closer to my face and narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Why are you hanging out with him? Nam-joon, why are you so dense, huh? Why do you think he's hanging around you? In fact, he's the one who-"

   I cut him off. "You're in the wrong here Dae. You attacked him when he didn't do anything. In fact, you should be the one to apologize." Jongdae was in utter shock. 'Why are you giving me attitude? You're going to take his side over your best friend?" I ignored him and turned around and put out my hand for Je Woo to pull up on. It looked like he was in shock to because he just stared at my outstretched hand. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him up myself. While keeping my hand wrapped around his, I grabbed my bag. "Come on. Let's go to your house."

   I pushed by Jongdae and pulled Je Woo forcibly with me. I felt Jongdae grabbed my shirt. "Why are you going to his house?" I shook off his hand and gave him my signature glare. "It's none of your goddamn business but if you must know, Je woo here picked me to be his partner for this project. So, we have to get started on it." He looked like he been hit in the gut. "Just you? Why are you going alone?" Not wanting to continue this conversation, I walked out the classroom and down the hall to go out the front door.

   When we made outside, I stopped walking, trying to control my breathing. I heard soft snickering behind me. "How long are you going to hold my hand, my number two?" I forgot who I was dealing with and tried to shake his hand off but he gripped my hand tighter and pulled me closer to him. "So. What's going on with you two? Trouble in paradise?" I was still struggling to get away from him but his strength was crazy. "None of your business. Now. Let me go." I was pulled even closer so that our noses were barely touching. "Seriously though, are you okay?" I saw his eyes searching my face for answers. I stop struggling and watched him closely. What is going with him? Like can someone tell me? He bullies me and turns around and be nice to me. Is he a Tsundere?

   "Je Woo? Are you sick?" he started to laugh at me and let me go. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking. "So. My house huh? Hurry. My ride is here." I watched him as I was following behind him. I can't understand him and honestly, I really don't want to. I don't want to go to his house either but I already said it so I have no choice. I got into the car next to him and looked out the window and saw the school disappearing in the distance. I noticed that Jongdae was by the door watching me.  
  
  


                                                                                          ~~~~~~~

 

   I watched as we pulled in at his house...which wasn't a house. It was a modern mansion on top of a hill. So. The ass is rich. No wonder he's arrogant. We pulled up to the front where a maid was waiting. I got out of the car and looked around. It was flooded with natural lights from its northerly aspect entry through 4m high custom cedar door in to a grand formal lounge with 8-meter-high ceilings and a full height hand crafted solid sand stone fireplace. I had no words to say about it.

 

   Walking in, I was even more shook. The ground floor also offers a guest bedroom, second rumpus or media room, marble bathroom, two undercover alfresco areas, and huge open plan family area. The gourmet kitchen includes huge marble island bench, expansive cupboard space with separate walk-in pantry room with preparation area and sink. All top of the range Smeg appliances including built in coffee machine, soft close drawers and cupboards & Grohe tapware. The first floor features a mezzanine rumpus with balcony.

   In other words, the house was simply amazing. Although, I would never admit it to him. Je Woo lead me up maple wood stairs to his bedroom. It was spacious. The floors were Brazilian Cherry. His room had a black desk with a tan chair pulled out slightly and it was slanted. It looked very comfortable. On top of his desk were a few books with a plant next to them. His bed sheets were white and gray. By Je Woo's bed were two night stands on both sides that held identical night lamps that had a brown lamp shade to make it less bright. Under the night stand had to miniature green vases.

   Sitting down on his bed, I pulled out my phone and stared at it. Mom and dad doesn't know that I'm here. I should call them and let them know that I'll be home late. That's the right thing to do, right? Taking a deep breath, I pushed dads number and waited for it to stop ringing. After a few rings, he did pick up. "Oh, its me." I heard my dad clear his voice. "yes, what is it Nam-joon?" I could tell that he was feeling annoyed at the moment. "My teacher assigned a group project and I'm at my partners' house so we could get started on it. I might be home a little late so I wanted to tell you ahead of time."

   "Who is it?" Dad asked emotionlessly. "His name is Je Woo. Song Je Woo." I heard my mom's voice in the background. "That's good. That young man is quite brilliant. Maybe Je Woo will rub off on you and make you keep your grades up. Take good note from him. Maybe you'll learn something." Looking down, I began to move my eyes back and forth. Giving them a quiet answer, I hung up, not realizing that mom knows Je Woo. I didn't ask her how she knew him, it would have just made things worse.

   Why do I always seem like a failure in their eyes? They just got worse after finding out I let one of my grades slip. Je Woo interrupted my thoughts when he said, "Your parents okay with you coming home late?" I took a deep breath before answering. "Y-Yeah. They're cool." I reached over on the floor and pulled out my history book, placing it on his bed. "So, I was thinking-" I stopped talking because something didn't feel right. I looked over at Je Woo and saw that he was close to me. Like, extremely close. His cheek was almost touching mine. 'You wanna tell me why you're so close to me. You're in my personal space, you know."

   He began smiling at me. "Well. I don't have my book. Or bag. Or anything for that matter. You kinda dragged me out of the classroom before I could grab it, remember? So. We have to share." I felt my eye twitch and my top lip jump. He so did that on purpose. He knows damn well he could've ran back and got his book. It's not like our last class is on the top floor. It was on the ground floor and quite close to main door. It wouldn't have taken two minutes to go back and get it. Whatever. I took a deep breath and started talking once again.

   "How about we talk about King Taejo and how he ruled over the Goryeo Period? Also, we can talk about how he treated his people." I looked over at Je Woo and I noticed that he was looking steadily at my face. He was quiet...too quiet. That's not like him. He's always cracking jokes about me being number two or something along those lines. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable so I looked back down at the book to hide my feelings.

   "If you don't want to do that, we can talk about-" Before I could finish, he slapped the book out of my hand and I watched as it hit the floor. The sound echoed throughout the room. "What is your problem? If you didn't want to do what I suggested, that's all you had to say. What are you getting violent for?" At my response, he grabbed my wrists and pushed me backwards, causing me to fall on my back with him hovering over me.

   "Look ass, if you don't let me go right now you'll-" I was completely in shock at what came next. He came closer to me and placed his lips on mine. As soon as I felt it, I turned my head to the left. He tried it again which caused me to move my head the opposite way. It went like that for a few minutes before he finally quit.

   "What the hell do you think you're doing Je Woo!? Get away from me." I saw his eyes begin to over flow with anger. 'Why are you rejecting me Joonie? You're nothing without me. I was always your number two. I have been silently supporting you all this time but you never noticed my efforts. Just let me take care of you, huh?" I stopped struggling and finally looked up at him. His eyes had softened when he spoke but as soon as I looked into them, they harden back up. If he was supporting me quietly, how was I suppose to know? So, that's why he's been acing so weird. It was because he liked me and wanted to date me but I can't.

   With everything going on and everyone breathing down my neck, a relationship was the furthest from my mind. It was something I just wasn't ready for. I turned my head back to the side. "I'm sorry Je Woo. I can't... I'm not..." A quiet and soft sigh slipped out from my lips. "I'm sorry that I never noticed but I'm not dating you. I can't. I'm not the right person for you. Find someone who suits you better than me..." I let my voice trail off. I didn't have anything else to say in this matter to him.

   Je Woo slowly got off of me and stood up. Suddenly, he yanked me up, his face back twisted, seething with hatred and anger. "Get out." He said quietly. "Our project..." he looked at me and started screaming. "GET OUT NOW! You're so smart but, yet you never figured out that I was the one who told your parents about your slip up. I made this scheme in order to get you to noticed me. Just...just get out of my room right now. I don't want to see you." He pushed me out and slammed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                            ~~~~~~~

 

   I was walking down the road, still in shock at what just happened. He's the one who told, not Jongdae? "Aghhh!" I clutched my head and squatted down in the middle of the road. My head hurts. Why do I feel hurt, alone and betrayed? I hate this. I feel like I'm suffocating...like I'm drowning. I want to run. My parents are still giving me the cold shoulder.This is worse than all those other times they did this. Every day, they treat me like this.

   They only care about themselves. I really want to shout out, "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making a fool of me?" No matter what I do, nothing changes. Reality is the same. Why am I here? Why do I exist just to be ignored and hurt like this? I shouldn't be here if all I'm going to get is this type of treatment. Now, it's time to throw away my worries because I know, I will have no regrets. No matter who tries to stop me, I will go on my way. I want to be free. Free from it all.


	16. O!RUL8, 2?

**Nam-joon P.O.V**

 

 

   It was Saturday, so I didn’t have to get up and do anything. So, that’s just what I did. Nothing. I just sat down on my bed, with my cover wrapped around me and I kept the light off in my room. I noticed that my phone kept going off, telling me that I had new messages. Which I knew was probably all from Dae. I heard the door to my room open and I knew that it was my parents.

 

 

   I heard my mom sigh. “Why are you still in bed? Why are you not studying? At least for a little bit you ought to study.” I ignored her and kept staring out my window. “What are we going to do honey? It seems like there’s nothing we can do to get it through his head. He doesn’t care at all.”

 

 

   My mom threw her arms up in frustration. “I give up! I have no energy left. Just let him be. If he wants to go through life not working hard for anything, let him. I’m officially done.” She stomped out of my room in fits of anger.

 

 

   All I heard from my dad was “tsk” and he followed closely behind my mom. Lately, my parents have stopped communicating with me. They just keep going on about their daily lives like I’m not even here. I mean, it’s no different from how they were before but at least they did talk to me, even if it were only about my grades and studying. It’s like I hurt their pride or something. Being my parents, their smart son was their pride and joy. They were glad that they could brag about their son to their colleagues and friends.

 

 

  When quietness came back into my room, I fell back against my bed and rolled over on my side. Waking up is painful, breathing is painful, walking is painful, sleeping is painful and talking is painful. I have completely given up. So recently, I’ve become interested in death so much that funerals became my source of entertainment.

 

 

   “I wonder how my death would be?” I asked out loud to no one in particular. I’m so infatuated with death that I went to get my picture taken and went to buy some white chrysanthemums for my funeral. It’s not me personally thinking about it, it’s the demons within. They’re dark and they whisper death into my ears. They put depression on my mind and spread loneliness all over my soul. They’re everywhere...and I’m continuously letting them come in. I’m welcoming them into my body. It is now their home.

 

 

   I, on the other hand, have gotten eight ideas on how to kill myself. Cutting, drowning, electrocution, hanging, jumping, overdose, poisoning and then suffocation. Just thinking about it, I couldn’t help but smile. Honestly, I doubt anyone would miss me at all. Rather, they would probably throw a party. It took weeks but I finally accepted it.

 

 

   My parents have given up hope for me. It’s not like they had any to begin with anyway. All they care about are grades. They don’t care about me. All because of a slip up, one slip up, their whole life was over because of it. I’m completely over it.

 

 

   Once again, I heard a knock on my door. I heard his voice. The voice that I haven’t heard in a long time. “Nam-joon...” I heard Dae softly whisper. The door closed and I heard his footsteps come closer. I could feel his presence hover right above my bed. He then sat down on the corner of my bed. “Why are you being like this huh? Really...I don’t even know what I did that made you so angry at me. Why...”

  


 

   I stayed on my side and left my back facing him. I didn’t feel like talking to him and I pulled my covers tighter around my body as to barricade myself from being approached. Soft sniffles could be heard from behind me. My mind went back to thinking about the white chrysanthemums and how pretty they were. The whiteness of the flowers was so enticing that it was enough to pull you in.

 

 

   Jongdae angry voice dragged me out from the thoughts that was running wild in my mind. “What is wrong with you!? We’ve been friends for so long and now you’re shutting me out? It’s like you’re not even Nam-joon anymore. It’s like someone else has took shelter in your body.” He then started ranting about depression and why you should talk to people about it. I was getting annoyed at his useless words and I sat up and yelled, “Get out.” He looked even more pissed. Good, the demon whispered sickeningly sweet in my ears. "Oh? He speaks." The voices were starting to consider using the noose for him instead.

 

 

   There was a little voice in the back of my head, one that I haven’t heard in so long. It told me that I should try to forgive and fix what was wrong with us. Telling me that it was wrong to treat my friend like that. In my mind’s eye, the voice started to get drowned out by pretty white chrysanthemums petals that was falling gracefully. I was brought out of my musing by Jongdae shaking my shoulders, telling me to snap out of it. “Snap out of what? What do you think is wrong with me? I’m not crazy so leave.”

 

 

   “You need help. We have to get you help because you’re not yourself anymore. Something is wrong.” I scoffed and roughly slapped his hand off my shoulder. I glared sharply at his worried face and in a deathly chilled voice I responded by saying, “Get out before I do something you’ll regret. It’s my final time telling you. Also, tell my parents that they can go to hell.” Gasping, Jongdae started to step back, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

 

   “Nam-joon. I don’t know if this is a phase or that you are just feeling unwell but I know now. I am not the one to help you with this.” With tears freely flowing down his cheeks, he finally left my room. He was lucky. If he had stayed any longer, I might have gotten to see my beautiful flowers sooner. Well...maybe not mine but his. I could feel an evil smirk crawl onto my face. After letting my dark thoughts run its course, a rush of guilt came and hit me square in the face. Did I...did I really think of murder? My best friend since I was able to walk...Huh. Maybe I should end it. This world was like white paper and I was the black ink spot in the center. I shrugged and rolled back over on my side. A peaceful sleep came and found me quickly.

 

 

 

                                                       ~~~~~~~

 

 

     
   I woke up to knocking on my door. “Dinner is ready. That’s is, if you even want to put towards the effort to come and eat.” I heard mom voice. Dinner? I laughed to myself and stood up. Dinner is going to be fun. I smiled and I walked down stairs and sat down at the dinner table. No one said anything for almost 15 minutes. All you could hear was the clatter of silver ware hitting the plates. I want to mess with them. See how they would react. I placed my fork down.

 

 

     
   “Oma...” I made my voice sound like it used to when I was younger. “Do you own a black Hanbok? I am positive that you will look absolutely gorgeous in it.” I heard her utensils fall against the table and it fell on the floor. I looked up with an innocent smile. I saw her face fill with fear and disgust. I moved my eyes towards my father and saw that he shared the same emotion as my mother.

 

 

     
   “Kim Nam-joon! What kind of nonsense are you talking about? It’s enough that I am willing to accept your lack of effort for school but this unacceptable. What happen to my beautiful smart child? What child in their right mind asks their mother do they have a black Hanbok?” I began to laugh loud. It was a crazy laugh that psychos do when they're accused of murder. My personality did a 360 degree turn from earlier. My father decided to take the time and speak up. “Nam-joon. Please tell me. Are we expecting to go to a funeral soon? If not, this is completely and utterly unacceptable.”

 

 

     
   I continue to laugh and took a jab at my steak with the knife in hand. My parents flinched at my action. “I just wanted to know. That’s all. There’s nothing to it. Anyway. I heard one of the neighbors met an untimely ending. So sad, right?” My smile widens but everything stopped when I noticed tears began to fill her eyes. “Ah... juesonghamnida. I did it again, didn’t I?” I placed my hand to my mouth and acted surprised. I stood up and gave them a bow. “I’ll go now.” Leaving my half-filled plate, and made my way back to my room. I was slipping back and forth and the voices were starting to take over. I needed to get them under control. Soon, they will be silenced anyway. I won’t make this mistake anymore.

 

 

     I decided it was time to write some more lyrics. Writing usually take my mind off of things. Grabbing a piece of paper, I started writing the words that had already flooded my mind.

 

 

  
**“I didn’t have any dreams**

 

 

**just like my lyrics, every day in that way**

 

 

**the functions and equations that couldn’t give me an answer”**

 

 

  
   I stopped writing because I heard those voices again and they were stronger this time. I gripped my pencil and started again.

 

 

**  
“In the end those things became uncountable injuries**

 

 

**with that light, make it so I can see the stars hidden behind**

 

 

**like that, every day while going to kill me**

 

 

**without even a meaning, the day is suspended from number play like the ranking of Hanwoo**

 

 

**I just wanted to succeed**

 

 

**the words I tediously heard from others were only that”**

 

 

  
   I closed my eyes as I felt my heart speed up. They were coming in quicker this time. Saying things that I would never say or even think. My head was starting to pound. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. I grabbed my pencil so hard that my hand was turning red. I started to write quicker.

 

 

 

**“I thought I could catch the mirage known as happiness**

 

 

**but the me in front of my desk wasn’t happy even for a moment**

 

 

**without my mom knowing, I put a sheet of white paper between the pages of my workbook**

 

 

**my identity that I wrote down matched to the drum and bass**

 

 

**a different, relaxed feeling compared to when I got my report card**

 

 

**even when I was #1, my heart couldn’t relax”**

 

 

  
   "Agghh!!" I yelled out in agony and dropped my pencil. It clattered to the floor and rolled over to my bed. I collapsed on the floor still clutching my head. Screaming, I was rolling back and forth. They're angry. The demons... are mad at me for taking too long. Give in already is what they're whispering.

 

 

   
   "No!" I was still rolling around and right before I squeezed my eyes shut, I saw a flash of white and I stood up. I started to search for it frantically before I saw it fall gently on the ground. That’s when I noticed it. I saw sunlight shooting down on one spot. Looking down , it was a pile of white. It looked so... welcoming and soft. It looked like a bed that could swallow you whole. I started to make my over slowly. The voices was surrounding me in whispers. I felt hands crawl over my body, pulling me from the front and some was pushing me from behind, making my steps hurried.

 

 

  
"Beautiful..."

 

 

     
   I was in front of the pile now. I lifted my leg to take a step. Right before I placed it down, I screamed out. "NOO!" I fell down to a squat. No. No. Not yet. I can't come yet. I still have something to take care of. Please! I'll meet you. I promise! I pleaded with them. I just want to take care of this one thing.

 

 

  
   In a blink of an eye, I was standing back in my room, gasping for air. With shaky hands, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and pushed a few numbers. I placed it to my ears after I heard someone say hello. "Yes." I answered back with a monotonous voice. Damn those demons, changing my voice as they please. "I am Kim Nam-joon from yesterday. I'm going to text you an addressed. What I asked you yesterday... can you do it tomorrow at noon?" I became silent as they talked. "Yes. Thank you." I hung up and looked outside. It was completely dark outside. It was like someone just tossed black ink over the sky. That's how unreasonably dark it is.

 

 

    
   With no thoughts in mind, I preceded to walk outside. As soon as I stepped outside, I felt the rain pelting my body, stinging with every bite it took at my visible skin. Ignoring it, I continued my walk. I don’t know how far I walked or how long it was but I do know, I walked a long time. Finally reaching the spot that I wanted, I pulled out my phone. I scrolled to the one name that’s been on my mind the whole way here. I don’t have much time left. If I don’t hurry, those damn demons are going to come back and not let me finished what I wanted.

 

 

 

Clicking on the name, I started my text.

 

 

  
**It’s too late for me. I can’t hold on anymore. The demons, they are stronger than ever and before I completely lose my mind, I have to say it. I’m sorry. What I did to you was completely wrong. I was wrong. I do hope you forgive me but this is too much. It’s hard and suffocating. I can’t breathe. So this is my final thing that I’m going to say. Please remember , I did and still do care for you. Don’t ever forget me and my love. I’m sorry I couldn’t face you. I’m sorry.**

 

 

  
   Pressing send, I dropped my phone. It's finally time. My father never told me to enjoy life but... I wanted to ask my father and mother did they ever enjoy their lives. I want to ask why the natural became unnatural and why the unnatural became natural? Why am I not in my life and in someone else's?

 

 

 

                                                       ~~~~~~~

 

 

  
**Je Woo's P.O.V**

 

 

 

   The night I kicked Nam-joon out, I heard a scream. I just ignored it and went to sleep to calm my anger. I should be the one screaming, not him. Being rejected after …. I let out a frustrated yell and pulled the cover over my head. Was he mad that I told his parents? Maybe I pulled a bitch ass move... it wouldn’t have happened if he'd just noticed me! If he'd accepted me...

 

 

  
   I hate him. But...at the exact time that I hate him, I love him. I'm so confused. He did look good on Friday though. I was shocked when he yelled at Jongdae. At that moment , I found him incredibly sexy and irresistible. His pale pink cotton bangs falling over his eyes... I would've kissed him then and there if I was in my right mind.

 

 

    
   Ah I miss him. I want to see him. My phone notifications went off, indicating that someone texted me. Knowing it couldn't be Nam-joon since I never gave him my number, I sulkily got up and went to my desk to pick it up. It was an unknown number. Not thinking nothing of it, I opened up the message.

 

 

 

**It’s your fault, you gigantic ass!**

 

 

  
   I snapped out of my thoughts that was filled with Nam-joon and stared at the message. Who is this and what's my fault? Another message came through.

 

 

  
**I know you’re wondering who this is and what you did wrong. Please know that I’d be happy to tell you. It’s Jongdae. It’s your fault that something’s wrong with Nam-joon. All because you wanted him to noticed you? You have outright lost your mind.**

 

 

   What the hell is he going on about!? And what's wrong with Nam-joon? My phone vibrated violently against my palm. Jongdae's messages was coming in quickly.

 

 

 

**Why’d you tell his parents about his grades? Obviously you don’t know about his parents if you had to guts to do that.**

 

 

**  
His parents put a lot of pressure on him to be perfect. To get nothing but perfect scores on everything. When he’s home, it’s constantly non stop studying for him. You know where his parents work. How did you not know that what you did was terrible?**

 

 

**  
His parents already don’t care about him and just want him to beat everyone. Because of what you did, you ruin our friendship and now his parents are completely ignoring him now.**

 

 

**  
Earlier, he sent me this strange message about demons and how it’s too late for him. Something’s wrong.**

 

 

  
   I dropped to the floor. My mind went back to his face on the night I told him that I told his parents. Hurt, shock, betrayed and everything in between showed on his face. My mind went back further to school where he was yelling at Jongdae. Telling him to apologize but it didn’t seem like he was talking about me. Did he think It was Jongdae that told? Did I... did I cause their friendship to fail? I never wanted to hurt him. I didn’t...

 

 

  
And Demons? What the hell is going on? What's wrong with him? Once again, my phone vibrated.

 

 

  
**I hope you’re not just sitting there and staring into space, contemplating on whether or not did you cause this mess because I’m telling you now, you did. You better get off your ass right now and find him. FIND HIM NOW. If something happens to him, I won’t let you off. Do you hear me? If you love him like you say you do, don’t let him get hurt.**

 

 

   After that, my phone had went silent for the last time. Jumping up, I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I started running as fast as my legs would let me. I don’t know what's going on Nam-joon but please. Wait for me. I'm coming for you now. Just wait.

 

 

 

  
                                                        ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

  
**Nam-joon's P.O.V**

 

 

   I closed my eyes and held my arms straight out to the side. I feel free. So free again. I finally feel like I can breathe. The rain was coming down faster and harder but this time, I don’t feel like I'm drowning. It's over now. I felt a smirk jump on my face. I started laughing loudly, my voice being drowned out by the harshness of the down pour. This feeling was so enticing. I love it.

 

 

  
Come on little one...

 

 

You're ready now...

 

 

We're waiting on you...

 

 

   The demons were whispering excitingly. I took a step closer. The demons were going crazy now. Their dark scent was covering me in a cloak. Slowly, I was getting closer. Then, I felt my world spinning. Everything was speeding past me at 120 mph. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind. I was finally at peace. I felt my back arch upon impact and everything was quiet.

 

 

   I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the sky. Why am I still alive? Moving my eyes slowly, I noticed everything had stopped moving. Even the rain stop. It was like someone pressed pause on the world. Lifting my hand up, I touched a drop of rain and it burst. Standing up, I looked up at the building that I had just jumped off of.

 

 

   Now that I think about it, it didn’t hurt. Why am I not hurting? Or dead for that matter. That was a five story building. At my questions, I found my self back at the top of the building. Frantically I looked around. Did I just... teleport back at the top? From where I was standing, I saw someone.

 

 

   Stepping closer, my body took on complete shock. Was that me? Am I having an out of the body experience? I watched as he laughed out loud as he stretched out his arms. Even though I could tell that I was laughing, I couldn’t hear it. I watched as my body took a step closer to the edge while having this crazed look in his eyes. I heard a door opened and I saw a guy run out from the door. Huh... who is that? It looked like he was screaming as he was running and I looked back and saw that my body had just went off the side of the cliff.

 

 

   I don’t know how that guy did it but he caught my body. I watched as he struggled to pull it up. Walking closer, I noticed who it was. Even with his hood on and his wet hair falling into his face, I would always be able to tell who it was. I couldn’t help but be shocked. How’d he find me up here? I went and bent down to look him in his face. He was crying and screaming for me to wake up. It seemed like my body couldn’t handle the stress and fainted.

 

 

  
Je Woo... why was he crying?

 

 

 

   I looked up because I heard the creaking of the door and I saw Jongdae running over. He touched his shoulder, causing him to look up from holding my limped body. They exchanged some words and then Je Woo stood up to leave. After staring at my body for a bit longer, he disappeared into the door.

 

 

  
   Not knowing what to do about the situation, I only watched as Jongdae called a number and then he pulled me onto his back and started running. I watched as he ran through the door and down the stairs.

 

 

 

   I fell backwards onto my butt. So... all these years, I was wrong about who saved me. Is that why he never contacted me after we graduated? I’m so confused. If I just witnessed myself being saved... then where am I?

 

 

 

   When I jumped off of the building, I should’ve died but I didn’t. When I opened my eyes, the rain was there but it wasn't falling. Like it was stuck in one spot. Then what is going on? I laid my head down on my arms. Suddenly, a guy flashed in my head. He was scratching on top of his nose and then he turned to look at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. Who was this guy? He was like a flower boy. He was oddly pretty but you could tell that he was manly as well.

 

 

   He then smiled at me and I couldn’t believe how cute his smile was. He reminded me of a cute rabbit. I quickly sat up becoming uneasy. Who was this guy and why was my heart beating so unreasonably fast? He flashed in my mind again and this time, he had kissed me and pulled away from me. “I’ll believe in you.” I felt myself beginning to blush so I turned around as I grabbed his hand. This warmth, I don’t know who this boy was, but I love this warmth. I know that I never met him but why does this seem so familiar?

 

 

 

   Then I heard a voice echo all around me. “Nam-joooon!” I shot up like a hyper child on a sugar rush. This voice... who is it!? Why does my heart hurts when I hear it? I don’t know why but I had the urge to help him, protect him. I don’t know how I’m going to find him but I had to try. I started running to the door and opened it. As soon as I did, I was greeted with a flash of white light.

 

 

 

                                                        ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

   I sat up with a start and looked around, my breathing going out of control. Looking around frantically, I tried to remember where I was. I was leaning against a wall and while I was trying to calm my breathing, I looked down and quit breathing. I saw a motionless body curled up not even 5 feet from me. My eyes opening wide, I let out a yell. “Jin hyung!” I scrambled over to him and started shaking him. Why does he seem so much smaller than I remember?

 

 

   No matter how hard I shook him, he wouldn’t budge. I was suddenly hit with everything. It was like someone had flipped a switch and now I remember everything. Tae suggesting we go to the house, Yoongi picking the lock, all of us splitting up in twos, all of it. I remember it all. Looking back down at Jin, I'm guessing he was still trapped in whatever the house was keeping his mind at. I might be the first one to have snapped out of it. But why?

 

 

   My mind went back, trying to find out the reason. To no avail, other thoughts was preventing me from remembering why. I looked back down at Jin. There is a question that is bothering me though.

 

 

 

How the hell do I wake him up!?

 

 

 

   No matter what I did, nothing worked. I don’t even know how this work. Is there a trial or something that he had to go through? Or do he have to experience his whole trauma all over again? I started thinking about the others guys. I should see did anyone else wake up. Standing up, I ran out the room and just chose a door. I honestly don’t remember who went into what door.

 

 

  
   Walking in, I couldn’t help the gasp that came out from my chap lips. I couldn't believe what was going on in front of me. Yoongi had Jimin pinned down on the floor and was kissing him. What? Do someone wanna tell me what the hell Is going on!? I shook my head and walked closer to them. I can question them after we leave here safely.

 

 

    
   Taking a seat on my knees, I watched as they devoured each other's mouth slowly. There was soft moaning going on as Yoongi rubbed his knee in between Jimin's legs. I shuddered. I felt like a creeper standing here and watching them. Bending closer, I reached my hand. Before I touch Jimin's shoulder, he opened his eye and looked up at me. I let out a yelp and fell backwards with a thud. It looked like Jimin was equally as shocked.

 

 

  
   If he's back to himself, I looked at Yoongi. Does that mean...? "Is he ?" Seeing how Jimin couldn’t talk with Yoongi shoving his tongue down his throat, proved me wrong. I tried to pull his hands away that was gripping on to Jimin's wrists but he wouldn't let go. Pulling him away wasn’t helping either. What in the world is going on with him that he's gripping on so tight?

 

 

  
   Screaming won't help since I already tried it with Jin. I gently rubbed his head and opened my mouth. "I don’t know what's going on right now but please. Come back to us." In hope that my voice would reach him, I watched his reaction. Nothing changed. I promised Jungkook. I said I would try my best to make sure no one get stuck in here. If I can't get Yoongi to snap out of it, does that mean Jimin will be trapped here as well? Oh, I don’t think I'll be able to look Jungkook in the face if that happens.

 

 

   
   I felt tears trying to break free. "Please..." I felt my voice breaking. "Yoongi. Don’t do this. Please don’t let this take over your mind. We need you. We can't lose you." I honestly don’t know if my plea reached him or not. I don’t know what he experienced here, so I have no idea if he's already gone or not.

 

 

  
   I laid my head against his back. I felt the hot tears slipping out. "I don’t know...God. What do I do?" Fear was inevitable. It's my fault. I should've said no to coming here. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice. 'Leave him. Leave them all. Save yourself. You deserve it.' My body began to shake in fear. No. I thought I had it under control. It's been so long since I heard them. I was terrified of this side of me.

 

 

  
   NO! I refuse to give in. It has to be a way. Then visions came back to me. Before I snapped out of it, images of a guy came to mind. Someone that I love. Someone that I wanted to protect. The images were blurry. I focused on it as hard as I could. Let me see who it is! Please. I pleaded. Slowly, it started to clear up. Then I saw who it was. The person that bought me back.

 

 

  
Jungkook.

 

 

 

   Was it because of my love for him, his love for me, or both? Either way, because of him, I'm here now. Picking up my head, I looked at the two guys who was still kissing in front of me. I don’t know what's going on with them, but just maybe. Just maybe, Jimin can bring him back. I wiped my eyes and touched Jimin shoulder. Opening his eyes again, I saw that his cheeks were flushed and he looked extremely tired. "Jimin. I don’t know if this is going to work but I can only count on you now. You can't talk so you'll going to have to find some other way to communicate with him. If you know what I mean. You're already doing it, so just put some more emotions in to it. Harder. Stronger."

 

 

 

   I watched as Jimin started to kiss Yoongi harder. Which caused Yoongi to kiss back twice as hard. They were starting to get rougher. Yoongi was starting to rub harder against Jimin and I watched as Jimin opened his mouth wider, slobber starting to drip down on the side of his mouth. Oh... my... god, I can't watch this anymore. I turned around and let my back face them. This was beginning to be nothing but porn! Please let him wake up before things get more heated.

 

    
   I heard a yell and jumped back around to see what happened. Yoongi still had Jimin pinned to the ground but I noticed his eyes were now opened. Jimin was panting like a dog. It looked like he couldn’t breathe. I don’t blame him though. It's no telling how long they had been going at it. His lips were swollen and red. "Wha?" Yoongi seemed to be questioning what happened. He moved his knee slightly on accident which caused Jimin to arch his back and let out a shaky moan. "Hyung..." I winced because I know he's gotta be sensitive down there.

 

 

   
   I guess that caused Yoongi to come back to his senses because he jumped off of him quickly. "Jimin? Whats going on? Why? Why are you... why was I..." his breath had became rapid. He was panicking. I ran to him and knocked him over in a hug. "Hyung! Hyung!" I nuzzled him in tears. "Thank goodness! It's okay. You're back! Breathe and calm down." I felt his chest slow down and he placed a shaky hand on my back. "Thank you." He whispered. "I heard your voice. I heard your plea. I was chasing it and getting no where but then I felt this horrible pain in my lip."

 

 

 

   I looked at his lip and saw that he was bleeding a little bit and that caused me to look over at Jimin was still laying down on the floor. He had bit his lip? I guess that make sense if I think about it. He had no other way. At the rate they were going, they would have slept with each other if he didn’t do that. Either way, that caused him to come back to us.

 

  
   I guess I was right. I don’t know what's going on with those two but it was obvious. Yoongi cared about him. But to what extent? I stood up and went to help him up. I waited till he dusted himself off before I asked him.

 

 

 

  
"Jimin. How did you end up getting pinned underneath him?

 

 

 

  
                                                          ~~~~~~~

 

**Jimin's P.O.V**

 

 

 

   My heart jumped at what he asked me. Should I tell him? I honestly don’t remember how I came to. My mind went back to when I first came back to my senses.

 

 

    **I sat up from being curled up against the wall. The last thing I remember was ... I was talking to someone after I moved to Seoul. My parents kept making me go see him. It took a while for my eyes to focus on where I was. Remembering where I was, I stood up quickly and looked around for Yoongi. We got to get out of here quick. I then spotted him sitting in the middle of the room.**

 

 

**"Hyung!" I made my way over to him. "Hyung? What's wrong?" He looked up me. I let out a breath of relief . He's awake too. What he said next knocked the joy right out of me. “Jimin... what am I to you?" I couldn’t help be confused. What's he going on about? "Why are you asking me that?" It was like he didn’t even hear me and he kept on talking. "Jimin. What do I do? I speak your language and breathe your air but you seemed to be unaware but you need to know. Know that you got the best of me."**

 

 

**He was just making more confused at his words. "Hyung?...What are you talking about? Please snap out of it." I said after realizing he still wasn’t himself. He didn’t answer me. He just went on talking again. "The one thing that we shared...you know you can't make it into nothing. I just hope you don't forget. Every day, through the winter and summer, you were never aware that you had the best of me."**

 

 

**  
I just sat there staring at him. I had nothing to say. I couldn’t! Was he confessing to me? What was I doing in his mind anyway? It’s this stupid house fault. But… I was interested in what he had to say. I don’t know if I should believe it. It’s hard to believe that he liked me."You're the whole world to me. Even though I haven't seen my limits, but if it exists, just know that it's you. I wanted nothing but tender waves but why am I just now realizing that you are the sea? I told myself that it didn't matter if it was a dream or reality, I was happy as long as you were by my side." He took hold of my hands. He continued his confession.**

 

 

**"You are my savior and my window. All I need is you. There is no me without you. When I couldn't move on from hating myself, you were there. You gave me the confidence that I needed. Every day, hanging out and going to our classes together, I didn't think nothing of it. I was good but... I didn't know what was forming. It was all I needed. You're... all I need." It seemed like he was finished. I hate to admit it but his sudden confession made my heart race. Whether or not he meant to say it, who heart wouldn’t skip a beat hearing this?**

 

 

**  
"Hyung..." I pulled my hands away. I still felt bad though. Here he was pouring his heart out and I don’t feel the same... "Even though you can't hear me, I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings for me." As quickly as I said that, Before I could react, he knocked me over on my back and pinned my arms up above my head.**

 

**Why didn’t I see that coming? "Hyung!" I tried to break lose but his strength was ridiculous. "Why? Why can't you accept me Jimin?" his voice sounded pained but it sounded like he already prepared himself for an answer. I gulped as I looked into his piercing, cat eyed gaze. Even though he knows, maybe if I tell him again, he'll wake up." I... like someone else... I can't accept your feelings because...mine is directed towards Jin Hyung." There. Now all I have to do is wait for it to happen. Still gazing at him in this position, he leaned down.**

 

 

**  
He's not...is he!? Much to my surprise, I watched as he placed his lips against mine. He started to move his mouth against mine slowly. My body reacted strongly and quickly to him. I couldn't stop it. I kissed him back. Why, I have no idea. My mind became empty at the slow and tender kiss. It felt like it was about to explode. I felt his knee glide swiftly between my legs and then I began to get dizzy. I couldn’t hold on anymore.**

 

 

 

   I licked my lips and then took a hold of my bottom lip between my teeth. Damn it. My body is still hot and don’t even get me started on that area. He got a lot of explaining to do. I cursed at myself. Even though he wasn’t in his right mind, why did I enjoy it so much? I dedicated my whole childhood to trying to get Jin to date me so why? Why was my body screaming for Yoongi's touch and why did his touch light my body on fire?

 

 

 

   "Yoo hoo! Jiminnie? Earth to Jimin!" Nam-joon knocked on my forehead which brought me out of my thoughts. I was glad that he did because it was no telling where my mind was going to go next. "Huh?" He rolled his eyes. "I said, How did you end up getting pinned underneath him?" I looked over at Yoongi who had just calmed down. "I just went to see did he come to his senses and then he pinned me down and well... you saw the rest." I decided to leave everything else out. I don't think it's my place to say.

 

 

  
   He stared at me and I felt my face get hotter. He then looked over at Yoongi who was looking down. I heard a sigh and he started walking towards the door. "Come on. We have four other members to get to. Let's pray that we all get out of this hell hole." And then he disappeared out the door. I looked at Yoongi who was also staring back at me. He then quietly made his way out the door and I bit my lip as I followed behind him. I pushed away those thoughts that was trying to make its to the front. Curse my dirty ass mind. 


	17. Awake

    **You cannot erase the things that you have done to me. You wrote it all over my body so a simple, "I'm sorry" won't fix a thing. This is something that can only go away with time but so you know, even then, it will leave a faint scar that I will forever remember.**

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

 

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

 

 

   Pulling out my phone, I pressed a number and watched as red residue spread over my phone. It was so much of it that it was seeping out. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop it from running out. "Come on. Pick up!" I could barely breathe and my vision was coming and going.

 

 

   

Every ounce of my body was aching like I had just been hit by an oncoming truck. I hung up and tried it again. This time, on the first ring, it was picked up. "Yes Jungkook?" A woman soft and calming voice rang out in my ears. "O-oma." My voice was raspy and every time I said something, it came out in shorten breaths. I heard what sounded like a chair clattering against our hard wood floor.

 

 

 

   "Why!? What's wrong with your voice?" She sounded like she was panicking and I hated it but I had no choice. Dad was at work; my brother was in the army and I knew that today was her day off. My consciousness was about to leave me, I could feel it. I forced my voice to come out, no matter how much it hurts. "I can't. It hurts so much. please. I need you." That was the end for me. The phone fell from my hand and my head fell to the side.

 

 

 

   "Jungkook? Jungkook!" I could hear her voice but it sounded so far away. "Hold on baby, I'm coming!" and then I heard a dial tone. I was blanking out quicker. My mind leaving and coming. My vision was leaving me, and I was starting to see blurry objects in front of me. I wanted to hold on till my mom got here but I don't think I can. I honestly don't remember what happened, even if I did, I can't think right now. My brain feels like its having a meltdown.

 

 

                                                                                                                                                  ~~~~~~~

 

 

   Someone was talking but it sounded far away. My body hurt, and I felt like every bone in my body was broken. My body felt so heavy. Like when you feel light in the pool but when you try to get out of it, the water is weighing you down. I tried to lift my arm but I had not an ounce of strength. I tried opening my eyes but it was like someone glued them shut.

 

 

 

   Why does my body feel like this? I feel like I was hit by an oncoming truck that was speeding down the road. The voices that sounded muffled started to come closer. "I think he's waking up! Jungkook!" I felt myself being shaken by the shoulders. "Sir! Calm down. This won't help him. So please, leave the room. I will come and get you when he's fully conscious."

 

 

 

   "But..." The man stopped talking. I don't know what the lady did to make him leave but he gave up and left the room. Sighing, I heard the nurse walk back over towards me. "Jungkook. Can you hear me?" I wanted to answer her but I couldn't find my voice. "I saw your eyes moving so can you opened them for me?"

 

 

   I wanted to comply to what she asked me. I really did but I just can't find the strength in me to do it. "Please try harder for me Jungkook. You need to look at me because... because..." she stopped talking and it made me curious as to what she wanted to say. I heard her quiet voice once again. "I know you probably don't have it in you right now to do it but try for me. You really need to be fully awake."

 

 

   She sounded like she wanted to cry. I don't want her to cry so I dug deep in my body to find strength. Whether or not how small, I got to use it. I kept moving my eyes back and forth to make them open but my eyes were fighting me. Come on Jungkook. Open your eyes! It's not that hard. I felt my eyes twitching and they opened. Slowly but they were surely opening.

 

 

   While my eyes were taking forever to open, I started to see lights above me. They were blurry and then a face leaned over into view. Also blurry but things were slowly starting to clear up. A worried face finally came into view and I moved my eyes up to meet hers. "Oh, thank goodness! Jungkook, do you know who I am?" I kept staring at her face trying to think. Who is this lady? I started wrecking my brain to remembered her. Closing my eyes, I continued to think of her name.

 

 

 

   After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and looked back up at her. "N-n-nurse Ae."My voice sounded hoarse from the dryness of it. I remembered because she's a family friend and a doctor. Every time we come to the hospital, we always try to get her as our doctor. Now its permanent that she's the only one who treats us. "Good." She went to the table beside me and poured a glass of water. Coming to me, she lifts my head and put the glass to my extremely dry lips. "Drink. I know you must be thirsty. After sleeping for almost a day and a half, I'd be surprised if you weren't." A day and a half!? As the cool water flooded my throat, I started thinking of all the possibilities that could've caused me to sleep that long.

 

 

   Sitting the glass down, she looked at me again. "Do you remember what happened to you?" I thought about what she asked me. Honestly, what _did_ happen? I remember that when I tried walking home on the usual route I take, it was blocked off. The police officer told me that I have to take another route home and when he tried to tell me where to go, I told him I already had another way.

 

 

   Dad showed me this way before saying that I can take this route if something happened to my usual way home. The way he showed me is a little more isolated than the main route and takes me a little longer to get home. Cars and trucks do pass through here but that's rarely and only if the main road is closed for whatever reason. Last thing I remember is I was walking home singing a song and I ended up bumping into three older teenagers...college students? They looked to be in their early twenties. That's all I remember.

 

 

   After thinking about it, I told Nurse Ae everything that I could remember. "Hmm.." She said with her eyes closed and nodding. "Jungkook. You...you were hit by a truck on the road you were taking." I felt my mouth fall agape at what she said. First, about me feeling like I was hit by a truck being actually true. Second, being thirteen and having a small body frame, I shouldn't have survived that. How did that even happen? I looked over at her and was getting ready to ask when she jumped ahead and continued.

 

 

   "There was a witness. She a high school student and my younger sister. She was on her way to meet her friends but she also had to take the road you were on because the main road was closed as you are aware. My sister and her friends decided to meet on the road and just go together. Those three boys were colleges students, three very drunk college students at that. My sister recorded what happened. When you bumped into one the boys, they decided to push you around and saying that you needed to be taught a lesson. When you backed away, one of them tried to grab you, the second guy of the group was trying to get to you too but trip the first guy and he ended up pushing you in the road."

 

 

   I continued to look at her as she continued talking. "At the moment you were in the road, an eighteen-wheeler came barreling down the road because they were on their way to make a delivery at the last moment and was low on time. Since he was moving at a fast pace and since it is a big truck, even when he hits the brakes, it was no way he was going to be able to avoid hitting you. So... my sister dropped her phone and jumped in front of you and wrapped her arms around you. When the truck hit you guys, you flew a couple feet away from where you fell."

 

 

 

   "No!" I let out a shaky breath. She came and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's okay. Since she took most of the impact away from you, she has more serious injuries but she's okay." She gave me a small smile. I rolled my eyes shut in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." She gave a slight chuckle but as quickly as she started, she stopped. "What's wrong? Why are you frowning?" I glanced up at her. "Well..." I know that my dad is here but...where's my mom? "I haven't seen my mom yet. Is she here yet?" Her face started to falter when I asked her my question.

 

 

 

   "Jungkook...sweety..." She sat down on the bed next to me. Why do I feel like this isn't going to be good? Because it's not, I ended up answering my own question. Her behavior...is not adding up to a simple question. Nurse Ae had her eyes closed taking a couple of deep breaths. I watched as she opened her eyes but instead of looking at me, her eyes were looking at the door. A couple of minutes passed and she still haven't said anything.

 

 

   "Nurse Ae? Where's my mom?" I asked once again but quieter. Finally, she decided to face me. Her eyes were red but she wasn't crying. "Your mom...your mom was in an accident as well." I felt like my heart just stopped and I was no longer breathing. "I'm so sorry. She...she didn't make it. She was already gone by the time we got to the hospital..."

 

 

   I could feel my heart filling up with despair and bursting. She's lying. She's lying to me! It's no way she left me. "No!" I screamed at her. She came towards me and tried to place her hand on me but I slapped it away. "You're lying to me! You're nothing but a big fat liar!"

 

 

 

"Jungkook! Calm down." Nurse Ae put her hands on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. "Stop lying to me!" I continued to scream and shout at her as I tried to shake her hands off.

 

 

 

   Very quickly, the door was thrown open and my dad rushed in. He had an expression on his face that I couldn't read. He walked towards me slowly as I stopped screaming. Nurse Ae walked away from me and left the room. "Dad-" Before I could continue, he grabbed me in a tight hug, holding my head against his shoulder.

 

 

 

   "I know. I know. Let it all out Jungkook. I'm right here. Daddy's here." His hold on me got tighter as I broke down, screaming and crying. I know dad was crying to because I could feel his tears falling onto my hospital gown. It's impossible. I mean, I just saw her before I left for school. As usual, she smiled, kissed my head and told me to have a good day. How can the woman I call mom, leave me that same day. It's just so hard to believe that she's actually gone. That she'll no longer laugh with me, play with me, kiss me goodnight or experience any kind of happiness anymore. That she's no longer breathing on this earth. That...I no longer have my mom.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

   After I had finally calm down, my dad looked at me with worry. "Are you okay? I can't lose you too. It'll be too much. So Please, don't hide anything from me. Since you're not hurt too bad, Nurse Ae said you could come home. Besides having a sprain ankle, does anything else hurts?"

 

 

 

   I shook my head. "Besides all the scrapes and bruises, I'm fine. I promise." He nodded slowly. "I was told that you might have a slight concussion so you're not supposed do anything extreme." He walked towards the wall mumbling to himself. "How am I going to break this to your brother..."

 

 

 

   Turning back, I saw that dad had some crutches in his hand. Leaning them against the bed, he held out his hand. "Come on. You've been in here long enough." Nodding, I slowly moved my hurt ankle first, careful not to go to fast. Grabbing onto my dad's arm, he placed the crutches under my arms. "You're going to be on them for a couples of day. Nurse Ae said it might even be close to a week or two. Can you walk?"

 

 

 

   I know he asked me that because it's my first time using crutches and he saw how uncomfortable I was. "It's fine. I can manage." He nodded to let me know that he understands what I was saying. Dad walked ahead and opened the door for me. Getting to the door, I turned left and started hobbling down the hallway.

 

 

 

   I could hear my dad talking but with the pain that was searing through my ankle, I was focusing more on trying to use the crutches and not hurt it even more. As we were walking, we reached a door. Before I walked passed, I heard Nurse Ae voice. Pausing, I looked in the room and saw her bending over a girl with a worry look.

 

 

 

   The girl let out an annoying sigh. "Look Sis. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me now." I saw Nurse Ae hit her gently against her head and that caused the younger girl to scowl. "How can you be fine!? Jin-Hee, you have some broken ribs, a broken arm and leg while the other leg has a sprained ankle, I mean you have a neck brace on for god sakes! Not to mention all the scrapes and bruises on your body. Your face is so scratched up. You're a girl. Not to mention that you have just became a model since you were scouted out for it. You're very new at it so if anything, your face should be taken care of."

 

 

 

   The girl, Jin-Hee, scoffed at her sister. "Do you hear yourself right now? Model or not, Jungkook is only thirteen years old sis. I'm eighteen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him get hit and die. You want me to be conceited about my looks and ignore a small child being bullied by older kids? At least I can easily fix my face with make up. Come on sis, I mean his father has lost his wife and his son's mother. That man world would crumble if he lost both his son AND wife. In the same day, mind you. So, I didn't care about what happened to me. All that went through my mind was to save him. You act like you don't care about Jungkook at all and you say you treat him as your nephew."

 

 

 

   Nurse Ae sighed as she sat next to her sister. "I care about Jungkook Jin-Hee but you need to see it from my perspective. You could have died. Yes, you can fix your face with make up or surgery but that wouldn't matter if you died. You would've left me all alone to watch over our parents. They're getting older and their younger daughter losing her life might put them in the grave early. So please understand."

 

 

 

I waited for a few more minutes before walking in. I didn't want to ruin their sister bonding moment. I waited till they stopped hugging and then I made my way into the room. Slowly but surely.

 

 

 

   I heard Jin-Hee voice. "Ah, Jungkook. How you're feeling?" When I found my way over to her bed I looked up at her. She was smiling brightly at me which made me sad. She risked her life for me, have all these injuries but yet, she smiles so happily at me. I took in her appearance. Both an arm and leg wrapped up, the neck brace looked uncomfortable and her hair was matted. I gave her a polite bow. "Jin-Hee noona, thank you for saving me. I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you. So, thank you."

 

 

 

   She waved her hand at me. "Pshh. Jungkook don't be so polite! I have baby sat you for a long time when you were younger. Even changed your diaper to. You're like a younger brother to me. How could I not help out family? Don't worry about it!"

 

 

 

   She gave my hand a tight squeezed. "If I had a choice to do it again, I would. I would save you in a heartbeat." For the first time since I woke up, I could smile genuinely. I hummed to her a response as I gave her a smile.

 

 

 

   Her smile suddenly changed to a serious frown. "I'm so sorry about your mom. She must have been in a panic after you called her the way you did. I mean, any mother would go full on panic mode when their child calls them and sounded the way you did. Her mind was on you and only you so she didn't notice when a car was heading right for her." I looked at her in shock. I called my mom? "I called her?" I asked, hoping I heard her wrong. Because...because..

 

 

 

   "Yeah, you did. Before I blanked out, I heard you calling her and saying 'I can't. It hurts too much.' After that I blanked out." She stopped talking and stared at me for a few minutes. "You...you don't remember, do you?"

 

 

 

   Shaking my head, I replied, "No Noona. I can't remember at all." Her face fell for a few minutes, and then it changed quickly. "Don't think too hard on it okay? Sis says you might have a slight concussion so take it easy."

 

 

 

   "Jungkook, come on so we can go. Let Jin-Hee have some rest." I heard my dad calling for me from the hall. I gave Jin-Hee a bow. "I should go. Rest so you can get better." She flashed me her signature smile and nodded in response. I turned around and slowly made my way to my dad. He was talking to Nurse Ae about her sister. I gave her a small smile and she rubbed my head. "Be good and try to rest okay. If anything bothers you, tell your dad and he'll bring you right back to me. Don't try to be a big boy and pretend you're fine. I mean it now. I do treat you like family. You're just like a nephew to me so I'll worry. Please, Don't make me worry."

 

 

 

"Yes Nurse Ae." She bent closer to me. "There's no one around right now. It's okay to call me aunt. I rather you call me that anyway. Can you do that for me? We're closer than that Jungkook."

 

 

 

Nodding, I gave her what she wanted. "yes, aunt." She flashed me a pretty smile and made her way back to talk to her sister. Both her and Jin-Hee smile is the same. They're both so pretty.

 

 

 

   I started walking down the hall to the main door. The crutches are not that hard to use. It's just tiring. I just feel so tired right now. As I was walking, I thought about what Jin-Hee noona said. I called my mom before I blanked out. I was hoping she said something different. Because...

 

 

 

Right as I passed through the door, I finished the thought that I was thinking when I was talking to Noona.

 

 

 

_It's my fault that my mom died._

 

 

   
                                                                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

**A couple of days later...**

 

 

   We just had mom's funeral yesterday. It was awful. Everyone was crying and screaming that she shouldn't have left or to take me instead. Others were sadder for me saying what's going to happened to me and how is my dad going to take care of me. Then I overheard some uncles and aunts blaming me for her departure.

 

 

   My dad and I was the only one who didn't cry. I think my dad was trying to be strong for me so that's why he didn't cry. Seeing that, I thought that I shouldn't either. Ever since we found out about mom, dad's been in his study nonstop and throwing himself in work. As for me, I've mostly stayed in my room playing games. I've been ignoring my brother. I haven't been to see him at all. I've been getting texts messages and voice mail saying how he's worried about me and that he wished that I would come and see him. Right after the funeral he had to get back to the base. I don't know why they wouldn't let him stay for a few more days.

 

 

 

   Since dad has been drowning himself in work, I have to make my meals on my own and everything that mom would always do. Things such as laundry and cleaning. I make dad his food too, even if it's never good. I always end up throwing it away because he never eats.

 

 

 

   Laying on my bed and looking out the opened window, I outstretched my arm through it. No matter how hard I try, I know that I can't touch the sky, no matter how much I want to. I can't become an angel with wings. I know mom must have some really pretty wings. Lately I've been having nightmares. In the nightmares, I'm just walking around in darkness. A voice always surrounds me and asks me am I really okay. I always think its mom and because of that, I always answered, no. I am very frightened. I always want to run away. Even if it's just for a little bit.

 


	18. Because He Meets Evil, He Needs You...More Than Ever

**Jungkook P.O.V**

I was laying down on my side and looking at t.v. Ever since I woke up, I’ve been looking at t.v. nonstop since it was Saturday and all the cartoons came on in the morning. I felt my phone vibrate, glanced at it and then I looked back at the t.v. What was going at the moment was that Team Rocket, who will once again fail in taking their Pokémon, was tailing Ash, Iris and Cilan. A commercial popped up when Team Rocket said their most famous line. “And we’re blasting off againnnnn!”

 

     I looked at the watch on my wrist and sighed. “I guess it’s time for me to go give dad his lunch.” In a dream, mommy said to take care of dad because now that she’s gone, he won’t do it. “I’m leaving the task of taking care of your father to you.” She said with a smile. So, I did what she told me. It’s always the same cycle every day.

 

   I make him his breakfast, lunch and dinner but it’s the same results every day. He never eats and I’m afraid he’s going to kill himself by over working like he does. If I’m being honest, he never leaves his study. Like...never. I _hardly_ see him. He practically lives in that room. I can just imagine the horrors that’s going on in there.

 

   I shook away the horrid thoughts that was floating around in my head and made my way to the kitchen. Today, I’m going to make Kimchi fried rice. It took me a couple days and stuff popping on me to get things right. I’m no longer afraid of cooking now. Granted, it doesn’t mean my food always turn out well but it’s getting better. It’s not all the way black like it was in the beginning.

 

   I got a tall glass and poured him some orange juice. Getting the food tray, I placed the food on it and slowly made my way to the study. Knocking on the door, I said, “Excuse me.” And made my way in. Dad makes me say that whenever he was in the room in case he was busy with something. He said it was also to prep me for when I start working. While I was walking to his desk, I looked around suspiciously. It wasn’t messy or smelled horrible. It was very cleaned for someone who stays in the room day in and day out.

 

   Even his desk was clean except for two huge stacks of paper on either side of him. It was just towering over him and looked like it could fall at any minute. I’m being serious. The stacks were tittering back and forth _very_ dangerously. He’s going to be buried. Absolutely buried.  His back was facing me, and he was looking out the window. “Here’s your lunch.” I placed the tray in what little space was free. Good thing it wasn’t a large food tray.

 

   He was still looking out the window, not bothering to look at me. He was very quiet. Its like he wasn’t even breathing. I was starting to feel scared because that wasn’t like him. I step closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dad...?” Before I knew what happened, I was thrown on the floor. Papers was falling everywhere.

 

   I could only lay there in shock. Dad has never treated me this way before. He took the food tray and tossed it at me. I flinched when it missed me by an inch and lost my breath.

 

   “Why-why-why-why are you doing this?” I heard my voice quivering and my body was trembling. He started to walk towards me all scary like. “It has finally hit me. After all this time, I know now.” He started pointing at me. “It’s your fault.”

 

My fault? What is he talking about?

 

 

   “Don’t act all innocent. You know what you did. The reason why my wife isn’t here anymore, it’s all your fault! If you did not call her, she wouldn’t have left the way she did. She would still be here. I’ve been wondering why you keep trying to bring me stuff and now I know that you’re trying to make up for what you did but it won’t work. I won’t be fooled!” He started pacing back and forth.

 

   I can’t believe he’s saying that like I don’t miss her too. That was my mom. “What are you talking about!? She was my mom as well as your wife. I miss her just as much as you! I had no one else to call! You were working, and brother is in the army. Mom was the only choice. You don’t think I feel bad as it is? I love mom just as much as you do. All of our family members were placing the blame on me, but you didn’t. The reason why I keep bringing you things was because mom came to me in a dream and told me to take care of you in her stead. Why would I want to hurt mom? I have no reason too. I’m thirteen! Why are you saying this to me?”

 

 

   He let out this dry laugh as he kept pacing. “Oh please! Don’t give me that crap. I couldn’t see what a devil you were because I was grieving. Now I had a lot of time to think. You little bastard!” He started to rush towards me. I scrambled to my feet and slammed his study room door. Running towards my room, I shut the door to my room and went to go sit in a corner.

 

 

   Why? What did I do wrong? Was I just supposed to lay there in pain? I would have called her even if she was working because she was the first person to come to mind when I was in so much pain. I feel bad as it is. I miss her just as much as he does. Why is he saying such things to me?

 

 

   I heard a bang and jumped. I covered my head with my arms and kept my head on my knees. “LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!!!” My father screamed at me. He grabbed my hair and forced my head up to look up into his eyes.

 

   He ended up throwing the alcohol bottle at me that he had in his hands. When did he drink? I didn’t even know we had them in the house. When he threw the bottle at me, it wasn’t empty. He knew that. The bottle broke on my chest and the alcohol burned the scratches that happened earlier when the dishes broke. Screaming out in pain, I fell on my side with my eyes closed but before I did, I noticed the smirk that had sunken in on his face.

 

 

   I opened my eyes and saw that he was gripping a bat with both of his hands. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall. With a thud and a whimper, I fell back to the ground. He then smacked me with the bat quickly and forcibly. After letting out a yell, I just laid there. He hit me again. And again. And again. The process kept happening over and over. Until he knew that I had enough, he finally let go of the bat. He let out a happy chuckle. “Remember this boy. I won’t stop until you understand my hatred for you. Just try to tell someone and you’ll get beaten worst then today. Try me if you don’t believe me.”

 

   With that, he walked out. I was in pain. I was in so much pain, but I manage to successfully stand up without falling over. My room was a mess. There was glass everywhere. It was covering everything, and I mean everything. The baseball bat was laying in the middle of the floor covered with the red liquid that I came to realize that it was my blood.

 

The alcohol mixing with the blood caused a bad smell. I knew that I was going to regret it, but I decided to go look at myself in the mirror. I needed to.

 

   My hair was going in every direction from when he pulled it. On my sweatpants, you could see a puddle of red above my right knee. I was scared to look at the rest of my body. I know what I needed to do. I was afraid, but I had to. I headed to my bathroom and turned on the faucet with whatever strength I had.

 

   With the cold running, I put my hand under it and tried to pull out the glass that was in them and it was ...horrible. They were too deep inside for me to get it out with my hand. Getting a rag, I tied it around my neck and mouth, so I wouldn’t make a sound.

 

    Then I got some tweezers and a small glass. I pulled it out slowly but that made it worst. My eyes were starting to get blurry now. I started to pull them out quicker and a horrifying scream tried to leave my body. Since I had the rag in, it sounded more like, “Hmm...!” The other glasses weren’t big, so it didn’t hurt as much. After finishing, I washed my hands.

 

 

   Isn’t today Sunday? Great. It looks like I won’t be going to school. I already know, a lot of my bruises are going to be visible and be dark. I wonder how long it’s going to be until its heal?

 

   I don’t know anything about makeup, so I wouldn’t be able to hide them with powder or whatever it is that girls use. I mean I could ask my friend since she knows a lot about what to use and stuff. She has an older sister, so she could take her things to use on me.

 

 

But...

 

    

   Wouldn’t she question why I’m all beat up? Who am I kidding. Anyone would question why I got bruises all over my body. No one is going to believe a group of upper-classmen decided to bully me.

 

 

   I could tell her that and say I don’t want my dad to find out about it. I could also say that I don’t want to bother him with trivial things such as this since he’s been locked up since mom’s death. No... that doesn’t sound right either. Besides, I don’t think I can tell a lie. Mom always said that I had a tell that comes when I tried to tell her a lie. She never told me what that was, so I wouldn’t know if my friend would believe me or not.

 

 

   Ah! I scratched my head in frustration and a groan came out my mouth from the quick movement. I decided to just lay down. I’ll figure it out, I guess. Either that or I just won’t go. In the dark, a light started flashing. Looking over, I saw my phone vibrating like crazy. It was about to fall so I grabbed it to see who was calling at this time.

 

 

     The caller ID showed that it was my brother. He was trying to facetime me. Shouldn’t he be training or sleeping or whatever. If I facetime him, he’ll see the bruises and then he’ll want to come home and ignore his duties. Its no telling what he’s going to do to dad if he finds out. I know that there is some repercussion if my brother ignores his duties for reasons that his supervisors doesn’t know about.

 

I don’t want him to go through any of that, so I think it will be best if I don’t tell him. My phone ended up vibrating twice and I knew that I had a message.

 

I kept my “Read” receipt off so he wouldn’t know if I read it or not. I sighed and opened the message.

 

 

 

**Jungkook, are you alright? I had this feeling was something wrong and my friend told me to just text you, so I can see that everything is okay. So, should I be worried? Tell me everything is all good. I don’t have to come home, right?**

     I placed my phone back on my dresser and turned to face the wall. You are right, brother. You have the right to worry but you will never know. I honestly don’t think I’ll be here when you get discharged, so... I’m sorry. I said all this in my heart to him knowing he will never hear my feelings. It was okay though. It’s probably what I deserve.

 

 

 

**Two weeks later**

 

     Two weeks has passed. The beatings have gotten worse and so has his verbal abuse. I’ve been called everything in the book and he started making up words and saying the same words over again.

 

 

   I haven’t been to school because more bruises are coming everyday and night. It’s getting harder and harder to cover up them. I’ve gotten texts from friends asking why I haven’t been to school and what’s going on. I basically ignored them because I didn’t want to bring them into this. Some of them have come to visit but was turned away by my dad.

 

 

   Eventually, my dad just quit answering the door and just stayed in his study. I always watched as my friends looked confused as they were walking away. They quit coming by, but they still send me texts. Always worrying about me. Flipping out saying stuff like, “Dude. Tell us you’re still alive.” Or “Hurry and come back to school. Nothing is the same without you’re here.”

 

 

   I even got texts that said, “Jungkook, if you don’t hurry on back, I’m going to lose it. Joo-Eun keeps crying and saying something happened to you. She won’t eat and she’s looking bad every day. Her parents can’t get her to eat and you not answering our texts isn’t helping.”

 

 

A couple of hours later, her texts came.

 

**Jungkook. Please answer me. Give me some kind of sign that you’re okay. At least, put me back on ‘read’, so I can tell that you’re okay. Please? I miss you...we all miss you.**

 

   Of course, that had me worried. She was the most popular and smartest girl in school (Next to Dae-Jung who is the popular guy in our grade) and with how she’s acting, I’m sure the school is in quite a frenzy.

 

 

But...

 

 

     I can’t... I can’t. Dad threaten to even take my life if I tried to tell anyone. I didn’t take him seriously and tried to get my friend attention before he left but dad caught me. Ever since, the beatings have become so severe that there are days that I can barely walk. Sometimes, I have to crawl to the bathroom if I have pee.

 

 

     Then on other days, I would be unconscious for hours, even days. I’d be so terrified to even leave my room that I would go a few days without eating. If I hear him taking a shower or he leaves the house, I would run downstairs to grabbed anything that I could eat in my room without taking to much time to cook or to make and then I would run back in my room.

 

     My brother’s text has been coming in non-stop whenever he could get to a phone. He’s been getting more worrisome since it’s been a while since I came to see him or that I answered any of his text.

 

 

     It’s gotten to the point where he said that if I don’t answer, he’s coming home. If I know my brother like I think I do, he would. He always does what he says he will do. Even if he got in trouble for it. As I said before, I didn’t want him to go through all the trouble if he ignored his duties so this time, I had not choice but to answer him. I didn’t want him to see how I’ve become...How my body has become.

 

 

     My one sentence caused my phone to be flooded with multiple of texts. He asked how am I? Why I haven’t answered him back. Things along those lines. I didn’t answer him no more after that. One time should be good enough. I wonder how my friends are. I mean I haven’t seen them since mom’s funeral.

 

 

     I’m surprised the teacher hasn’t came for a home visit to see why I haven’t been in school. Or at least sent an email to him asking about me. After two weeks, going on my third, something should have happened by now. Especially when my dad hasn’t sent anything to the school explaining my reason for not coming. Well. I doubt he would do that anyway. He clearly has expressed his anger and hatred towards me.

 

 

     So much that I can clearly recite everything that he has said to me... backwards. I’ve lost count of all the beatings that I’ve received during the day because sometimes he’ll come and hit me with anything he can find while I’m in bed sleeping. Last night was a metal pole that he took off the drying rack.

 

 

     I’m to scared to even sleep at night now. I’m not safe here but I have nowhere else to go. I barely have family who wants to deal with the kid that killed their beloved daughter/sister/cousin/aunt.

 

 

 I have no idea how to survive except to keep my mouth shut. It’s no telling what he’s going to do to me next. He might even-

 

 

     My door hit the wall with a loud boom. Jumping against the wall, my eyes widen at what was going to happen. My dad walked in with an angry look like someone just took his favorite drink. I tried to make myself disappear into the wall, but nothing was happening. My eyes scanned his body but he had nothing that could harm me, but I can’t let my guard down.

 

 

   “Look. You can’t skip school anymore. The teachers been emailing me asking has anything happened and why you’ve been absent. Your friend’s parents are doing the same. Especially since their daughter won’t eat. Your teachers said that if they don’t see you on Monday morning, they are going to come here.”

 

 

     I was surprised at his behavior right now. “But-but- what about my bruises? I can’t hide them all. Its hot right now too. It’ll be out in the opened for everyone to see and they will start asking a whole bunch of questions. What do I- “

 

 

     I stopped talking and flinched when he punched a hole in the wall. “Look. I don’t care how you do it, but you _better_ find a way to make sure no one comes here to find out. If they do...” he took something out of his pocket and rushed over to me. After he grabbed my wrist, I felt something sharp slash across three times.

 

 

     I yelled out in pain and he took me by the neck. Scared whimpers barely escaped my mouth. “I don’t think I have to explain to you what will happened, now do I? You’re a smart boy. Or so your teachers say.” Throwing me against the wall, he stormed out of my room.

 

 

     I watched as the familiar red liquid that I was used to seeing flow and drop onto my bed. The cuts were deep and painful. Maybe...maybe I should just die. I’m not wanted by anyone. I’m sure my brother hates me too. Since he’s at the base, he can’t hurt me.

 

 

     “Mom...” I started to say the things I want to say to her in my heart even though she’ll never hear them. I can’t do this. This sucks so much. It hurts so, so much. I want to scream at him, “You can’t do this to me.” Everything around me is slowly falling and I have no idea how much longer I can hold on.

 

     Because of him. Because of HIM, my body is being ruined. Everything that he is saying to me, it’s ripping me apart. Literally. It’s like it’s piercing through my heart. Mom, I’m going crazy. I hate this. I hate him. He has caused me to be alone and to hurt. I don’t know what to do. I really wish you was here because I need you. I need you more than ever.

 

 

     Everything that I had wanted for my future, I can slowly see it disappearing like a deer running off in the woods at night time. Every day, I feel the reality of it. Being drilled into my body and brain. The red blood that appears when I’m being torn apart, I know it all. That things won’t last much longer. I can feel my breath getting shorter. I always try to struggle against him but I know it won’t matter anymore. I felt my eyes began to burn and I knew that I was getting ready to cry. I wish, for just one day, only one, that I can sleep peacefully.

 

 

     I want to be able to go to sleep one night without worrying because right now, every night I try to close my eyes, but I’m awoken with this sad and twisted reality of mine that seems to go on forever.  Maybe...when I do get that peaceful sleep, it’ll be the last breath that I’ll take.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author’s P.O.V**

Little did Jungkook know, his mom was right there the whole time, crying right along with him. She heard everything he said. Crying out, she was trying to wipe his tears but to no avail. She watched helplessly as her son buried himself under his covers, huddled against the wall and cried to himself. With more tears falling down, she slowly backed away saying how she was sorry towards him. Knowing that she couldn’t do anything for him, she turned around and disappeared.


	19. Don't Leave Me

**Jungkook P.O.V**

     I ended up being late to school. I walked in slowly and looked around. Since I was late, no one should be out in the hall. Sighing, I slowly waddled to my class. I had to walked up the stairs, walk all the way down the corridor and turn right which would lead to the first door on the right.

I was already late, so I was taking my time. Also, I hurt my ankle. When I was coming down the stairs, dad pushed me and I landed on my ankle wrong. I’m surprised nothing else is hurting. I have to try and walked normally when I get to class so I won’t get questioned. I glanced down at my outfit. Well… too late for not wanting to get questioned.

 

     I kept my head down as I was getting closer and closer to my class. I stood outside for a few minutes debating on whether or not I should go in. I’m already here though… I placed my hand on the handle and slowly pushed it open. As soon as I walked in, of course, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads in my direction. Keeping my head down, I found my way to my seat. I sat in the last row against the wall in the third desk towards the front. The teacher cleared her throat.

 

     “Thank you for finally joining us Jungkook. Come on everyone, faces towards the front.” She started talking English. “Psst. Jungkook!” I felt my friend trying to get my attention, but I ignored him. I continued looking out the window and looked at the younger kids having gym outside. The class kept repeating what the teacher was saying while I stayed quiet. Once again, the door opened and walked in Joo-Eun. “Sorry I’m late teacher.” She said weakly.

 

   “Why is she here? She’s should be in bed.” One of the girls whispered to a guy. He shrugged. “No matter what anyone says, she insists on coming so that way she can see for herself when Jungkook came back.” The teacher gave her a soft smile. “Alright. Please have a seat.” She was about to make her way to her seat but stopped. “Jung...kook?” He voice was barely above a whispered.

 

 

   Before she could say anything else, we heard a thud. “Joo-Eun!” Everyone rushed towards her. “Dae-Jung. Take her to the nurse’s office. Quickly!” The teacher told him. He quickly picked her up and rushed out the door. The teacher sighed. “Everyone, back to your seats. I’m going to give you a break time. I’ll be back.” With that, she briskly walked out the door.

 

 

As soon as she left, everyone started talking. Their voices overlapping.

 

 

“I hope she’s alright.”

 

“She must have had a shock when she saw Jungkook.”

 

“Of course, She felt relief. Also, with not eating, it took a toll on her body.”

 

“I wish the teacher let us go check on her.”

 

“She’ll be fine. Jungkook is here now. She’ll start back eating.”

 

 

Before I knew it, everyone got quiet and I was crowded by my classmates and friends. Oh great. Here it comes...

 

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“Why are you wearing an eye patch?”

 

“Why are you wearing our winter uniform? Aren’t you hot?”

 

“Why haven’t you been to school?”

 

 

     I was getting questions thrown at me left and right. I had the eye patch on because my eye was black and purple. I had bruises up and down my body. They were so bad that it would’ve put the school in a panic.

 

     Sighing, I kept looking out the window. “I have the patch on because I have pink eye. The reason why I haven’t been to school is because I was sick and I’m still kind of. Which is also why I am wearing the winter uniform.” I let the words flow calmly off my lips. Someone was about to say something, but the door slid open and in walked Dae-Jung.

 

 

   He walked to my desk and stared at me. “Jungkook. Please come to the nurse’s room. Joo-Eun wants to see you. She said she won’t eat anything until you come and see her.” I continued sitting at my desk. I felt that he wasn’t going to move until I did so I stood up slowly. When I stood up, he started walking towards the door. We walked in silenced. I could feel that he wanted to ask me a few questions, but he left it alone.

 

 

   Reaching the door, he opened the door and moved out of the way so I could go in. As soon as I stepped in, he let the door shut and never came in. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. “Jungkook...” She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. I gently laid my hand on her shoulder, indicating that I don’t want her to move.

 

   She looked so bad. Joo-Eun was extremely pale from being sick. Her hair was getting matted and her lips needed some Chapstick. She lost so much weight. She could barely talk and when she does, her voice was raspy.

 

 

   “What...happened to you?” She tried to reach up and touch my face. Her hand was shaking so I grabbed it and held it. I repeated to the same things to her that I told the class. She looked like she didn’t believe me, but she left it alone and gave a small smile. “I’m glad...I’m so happy...” She couldn’t finish her sentence because she started crying.

 

   I leaned forward and wiped the tears that kept coming out. “Please. Please do me a favor.” She sat up and gave me a hug. Her arms tightened up around my neck. “Please don’t leave like that and don’t ignore me- your friends.” I was surprised her by hug but I brought my arms up and put them around her back.

 

 

   “I promise you. Now, I want you to do me a favor.” I pulled her back and she looked me in the eyes. “Please, you have to eat. You’re going to be put in the hospital if you keep this up. I need you to eat and continue to be healthy. Don’t make me worried anymore. Can you do that for me? Since I promised you, you have to promise me.” I held out my pinky. She bit her lip and looked away for a moment. “Alright. If you want me to, I will.” She wrapped her small pinky around mine and we put out thumbs together. “Now. Lay back and get some rest.” I tried to get up but she grabbed my hand.

 

 

   “Please. Stay with me. I’m scared that you are going to disappear again.” I tried to pull her hand off mine. “I have to get back to class. I have to get all the work that I missed.” When she looked like she was about to cry, I sat back down. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

 

Her grip slowly loosened up. “You promise? You’ll be here when I wake up?” I nodded. “I’ll be the first thing that you see, Joo-Eun.”

 

   She let go of my hand and within seconds, she was sleeping. I put her hand under the blanket and leaned back in the chair. She was fighting her sleep. She must have been tired. I looked out the window. I’m sorry Joo-Eun. If I told you the truth, you wouldn’t have made me the promise to eat. I didn’t want you to get worse.

 

I laid my head on the window sill, staring into the clear blue skies. I’m so tired... With everything going on at home, I haven’t really slept. My eyes feel like sand bags...I’m just so...tired...

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                          ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“Jungkook. Jungkook!” Scared, I started to look around quickly. “Jungkook. Sweety, calm down. It’s me!” I opened my eyes wide when I saw the nurse. “What happen?”

 

   “You were screaming. Saying to get away from me.” I noticed a thin line across her cheek. “Did...did I do that?” She touched her cheek and smiled. “Its fine. It’s just a scratch. But...are you okay?” I felt like crying. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. Not after being hurt every day. I kept bowing to her, saying that I was sorry.

 

   When I got ready to apologize again, she stopped me by the shoulders. “Jungkook. Its fine. Are you doing alright?” I looked up at her and her eyes were so kind. They were full of concern that made me want to tell her everything. She’s the first adult to look at me with such eyes that made me want to break down.

 

 

   I opened and closed my mouth. Words getting stuck in my throat. “I-I-I...” I took a deep breath. “I had a nightmare.” She stared at me. I couldn’t tell if she believed me or not. Well. I kinda of did have a nightmare. My dad was holding me down, kicking me and gripping my throat. “About what?”

 

 

   “I was running down the street at night. Someone was chasing me and no matter how fast I ran, I never got anywhere.” She was quiet as she listened to me. Nodding, she smiled gently at me. “Alright. It was only a nightmare, you’re okay.” I looked around. “Where’s Joo-Eun?” The bed that she was once laying in, was now neatly made up.

 

   “Her parents came and got her.” I quickly looked out the window. It was almost dark. Did I really sleep that long? “What time is it?” She glanced at her watch. “It’s almost six.” I quickly grabbed my things and told her goodbye. “Be careful on your way home!” she called after me.

 

 

   Dad is going to kill me. Well. I’m already late, I might as well continue to what I was going to do. I walked to a couple of stores and brought the things that I wanted to buy. Walking around, I found a dance studio that was still opened and empty. I walked to the corner and set everything out on the floor. After I finished, I placed my tablet down on the ground in front of me and put on a video. I found the light switch and flipped it.

 

 

   Making my way back, I sat down and hit play. “Jungkook!” The familiar voice rang out. A smile instantly pop on my face. “Baby look at me please.” The woman said while moving to the boy. “how does it feel to be the big 1-0?”

 

“Mom. I’m just a year older. I feel no different.”

 

   “Aigoo. You’re no fun.” She playfully hit the child on the head. “Come on, let’s go.” I watched as she pulled the boy by his hand and led him downstairs. Sitting down, the boy looked up at his mom. “Where’s dad?” When he said that, singing answered his question. It was horrible. “Happy birthday to youuuuu~” I let a laugh escaped. Oh, it was just so bad.

 

 

   “Happy birthday to youu~” she finished with her angelic voice. The mom and boy were laughing at how bad the dad singing was. The video started back over. A video that was taken 3 years ago by my mom.

 

   “Yes. Happy Birthday to me...” I blew out the candle on the one slice of cake that I could afford. Using the plastic fork, I took a piece of the cake and stuffed it in my mouth. Smiling through my tears, I thought about my mom.

 

   “I miss you so much.” More tears came out of my eyes as I saw the happy smile on my mom’s face. Yes, I thought. Happy Birthday to me. All of a sudden, the lights came on. I dropped my fork and looked towards the door. I scrambled against the glass mirrors’ “-dad!?” My dad came storming towards me. “How- how did you know I was here?”

 

   I never told anyone where I was going or what I was going to do, so how did he know? I cringed as his foot made contact with my stomach. I was sprawled out on the floor, taking everything quietly. I bit my lip so hard that a metallic taste flowed throughout my mouth. I come to realize that screaming only made it worse. He grabbed my hair, pulled me off the ground and glared.

 

   “I have a tracker on you, so that I can make sure won’t go somewhere you’re not supposed to. So you won’t go telling somebody. It was easy to find you since you didn’t come home after school. Why was you late? You’ll just make your beatings worse, you know.”

 

   He was still talking, insults just rolling off his tongue as he bashed my head into the mirrors. Clenching my fists, I closed my eyes tightly, knowing that it’ll be over soon. I’m pretty sure that my head is bleeding and have multiple of glass pieces sticking in my scalp. Yup. I’m going to need stitches. Lots of them.

 

   Shaking, dizzy and bloody, I gasped for air and collapsed on my side. He would beat me enough not to break any of my bones. Usually, he would avoid hitting my face and neck that can be seen. But sometimes, it doesn’t always work out that way. Sometimes, he’ll go crazy and just hit me anywhere. He stepped back and glared at me. “You little unwanted bastard. Maybe I have to go harder on you to make you think twice about coming back late.”

 

 

   I couldn’t move as I watched as he brought his foot back and slammed it into my rib cage. This time, I ended up coughing up blood and a cry came out. I watched as he pulled out a pocket knife and he stepped forward. “Maybe if I give you a scar that you’ll never forget, you’ll behave better.”

 

   He came closer to me and brought the knife closer. He slowly dragged it down my cheek. “What should I cut~” he said in singing voice. I started pleading with him. “Please…please...don’t do this.” As I was trying to talk, blood was flying out of my mouth. “I’ll behave. I promise you I will.” I could barely breathe at the moment. Short breathes came slowly.

 

 

   “No need to plead now! You had your chance. On your first day back, you ruined it. Now. It’s time for you to repent.” I closed my eyes as he brought his hand to above my cheek. Just as he was throwing his hand down, the door flew opened. I heard his voice screaming out.

 

 

“Jungkook!!!!”

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                       ~~~~~~~

 

 

 

     “Jungkook! Jungkook! HEY! Calm down.” I was breathing heavy as I was still panicking.  “Please…please...don’t do this.” As I was trying to talk, I could feel blood flying out of my mouth. “I’ll behave. I promise you I will.”

 

 

     “Jungkook. Please calm down. It’s me. Nam-Joon.” I felt myself being pulled into a hug. His hand rubbing a circle on my back. “Please come back to me.” He hold tighten on me. “Don’t leave me. You’re the one thing that keeps my heart beating. You’re the only one who keeps these demons away from me. I probably can’t save you but you can save me. Don’t leave me alone. Please. I beg of you.”   My breathing was starting to slow and I felt my head beginning to hurt. “Nam-Joon?”

 

   I couldn’t move, so I just kept my head against his chest. “Oh, thank god.” He pulled back and pulled me by my neck to place a kiss on my lips. I could feel him shaking and I think I taste salt. Nam-Joon kept gasping for air as he kept placing slow kisses on me. “I—why are you crying?” I said before he placed another kiss.

 

 

 

     “I thought I lost you. You weren’t answering and you were barely breathing and – and – and-“ he couldn’t talk anymore as he buried his head in my neck. His body shaking as he held me closer. I lifted up my arms and I saw that they were shaking. Placing my arms around his back, I said, “It’s okay. I’m here now. Stop crying please. It doesn’t suit you.”

 

     A soft chuckle escaped his body and then we heard Jimin yell. “Hyung! We got him. He’s finally back.” I pulled away and looked towards the voice. I saw Taehyung leaning back against the wall. He was looking pale and terrified. He looked like his whole world was crumbling around him.

 

 

     “It’s taking longer and longer to bring you guys back. We’ve been in here for too long. We thought that you guys were so far gone to the point of no return. The longer we stay in here, the longer it takes to come back. That’s why I thought lost you. You didn’t---” He shook his head. “We still have Jin and Hoseok. It’s no telling if we can get them back seeing how long it took to get you two back. So, I’m very terrified at the moment seeing how we’re close to losing two of our good friends.” Namjoon stood up and held out his hand to me. “Come on. We have to go see if they are okay.” Pulling on his hand, I stood up wobbly.

 

 

     Namjoon then turned towards the guys. “Come guys. It’s time to go see if Jin is alright.” Namjoon continued to hold my hand, scared that I might get sucked back in. I glanced at Yoongi and Jimin and saw that they were avoiding eye contact and standing away from each other awkwardly. “What’s going on with those two?” Nodding in Yoongi and Jimin way. His hand tightens on mine and he looked away. “Uh... I have no idea. Don’t worry about it. It’s between them two about...whatever is going on.”

 

 

     Very suspect, I thought. He’s acting awkward right now just because I asked a question...but I decided to leave it alone. We all walked down the hall somberly. We have no idea if we’ll all get out together. We had no idea what the hell we were getting into when we walked in here. I glanced around at the other members. They all had the same expression.

 

 

     I looked at the back of Namjoon’s head. I can’t see his face but I’m sure he had the same expression as well. I looked ahead as we got closer to the room Namjoon came out of. I know we were all thinking the same thing.

 

 

 

 

 

I have a bad feeling that somebody is not leaving with us. As to who it is, we’re going to find out.

 

 


	20. Daydream

**Yoongi P.O.V**

 

   I honestly have no idea why I was on top of Jimin. Also, why did he moan out my name the way he did? All I did was... suddenly I remember what was going on in my head. What this godforsaken place was making me see. I mean some of it was true. Like ...never mind. None of it was true. The whole scene never even happened.

 

   I think the only thing that was true was when I asked him does he remember when we first met. Then I went on about how I thought I never thanked him for that day in the cemetery. He stopped me from drinking myself to death. I wanted to go join Leo after he left the way he did, but he told me Leo wouldn't like that. He lost his life, so I could continue mine.

 

   But...everything else never happened. Not me sleeping under the tree, going to the gym and playing dodgeball. Especially one as intense as that one. The scary thing was...it felt so real. Like, unbelievably real. I felt like I was acting in a movie and I was the main character. Everything that I felt in there, felt like I was really feeling them. Like getting jealous over Jimin liking Jin...wait...

 

   I stopped walking and thought about what just went through my mind. Jealousy? Me? Why was I jealous of those two? I even told Jimin that I only liked girls when we came in here, but I don't have a problem with two guys dating.

 

   To me, there's nothing wrong with it. Everyone is equal. If I'm being honest, like really honest, I really only focus on the personality and atmosphere that I get from that person. I don't have an ideal type and it's not really limited to girls. Those are my true feelings. Is this place trying to tell me something or...? That I actually love Jimin?

 

   I should really ask him what was I doing to him earlier. I know what was happening in my mind, but it seems like I was taking it to a whole nother level. My lips felt really tired, hurting and swollen. I scratched my head. Man... I'm tired. I really want to just lay down and sleep. To forget that any of this exist.

 

   I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "Uh..." I opened them again and saw that only me and Jimin was the only one in the hall now. I got lost in my thoughts about Jimin and ended up getting left outside with none other than Jimin. Great. Nicely done.

 

   "Uh..." I watched as Jimin looked awkwardly at his hands. "Are you coming? Everyone's waiting inside." Is that really all he has to say to me? If he has anything to say, now's the best time since everyone is inside. "Is there anything that you want to tell me?"

 

   I looked him in the eyes as I asked him. He started looking everywhere else but my face. I leaned down by his ear and whispered, "You don't have to tell me now, but you will tell me later. We have a few things to discuss if you will. You and I. Alone, if I'm making myself clear."

 

   He gulped and stared straight ahead. He didn't say anything, but I saw him nod. I smiled and touched his shoulder. "Good boy." And walked past him to go inside of the room. I walked into Jungkook and Taehyung flipping out.

 

   "Hyung! He's...He's not waking up!!" The boys were looking like they were about to cry. Namjoon was looking pale but he was trying to be brave in front of them.

 

   "Calm down everyone." I walked over to them and sat down against the wall. "We just got here. It's been no longer than maybe 10 minutes. We can't flip out right now at the most critical moment when we're still missing two of our members. "

 

   I watched as everyone stared at me. Even Jimin who finally decided to come in. "How are you so calm?" Taehyung asked me in disbelief. I couldn't answer him. In truthfully, I'm terrified as well. That we all came in here as 7 but we're going to be leaving as 6. I DIDN'T WANT to believe that. While Everyone is panicking, I believe We need someone to be calm. Even if that person is me.

 

   Namjoon looked like he was lost in thought. "Well. Yoongi hyung, You and-" he glanced over at Jimin. "Jimin will stay in here and watch over him while Jungkook, Tae and I go to Hoseok's room."

 

   I'm not stupid. I know what he's trying to do. "Alright. We'll come to get you when he wakes up." Jungkook looked back and forth between us confused. "Alright..." Namjoon said slowly. He told the youngest members to come and follow him.  I watched as they walked out of the room.

 

   I then focused my attention back on Jimin. He was just standing there awkwardly as he stared at the door. He then sat down right next to it which caused him to be diagonal from me.

 

   It was quiet.  _Painfully_ quiet. Even so, I wasn't going to say anything. I was going to let him bring it up. I mean, might as well, right? It seems like we're going to be here for a bit longer so why not? "So..." He opened his mouth. I raised an eyebrow at him. "So?"

 

   "Yeah..." He was avoiding my eyes. This is hurting me. Physically hurting me at how awkward this is. I can't wait anymore. I decided to speak up.

 

"So. Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or not?"

 

                                                                                                    ~~~~~~

**Jungkook's P.o.v**

 

   As soon as we got in the room and shut the door, I stared at namjoon. He was still avoiding my eyes which is something he did when he wanted to hide something from me. Also, his tone of pitch goes up while tapping both of his index fingers together.

 

   "This is just weird and strange. Like, it's too weird and strange. So, are you finally going to tell me what the hell is going on with those two? I think it's about time that I know." When I stepped closer, he took a step back. "Why are you keeping things from me? You never keep things from me. You even tell me when you're about to go and take a poo, as strange as it is. So, why start now?"

 

   He finally looked at me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Whatever is going on with those two, they have to figure it out on their own. When they do, trust me, we will know. Stopped worrying about them because right now, we have a more pressing matter to deal with." I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from talking. He's right. I know that but I still want to know what's going on with them. When two of your best friends is acting weird with each other, wouldn't you like to know?

 

   I followed Namjoon's gaze and saw another hyung sitting across the room, with his head on his knees. As I made my way over, I could see that he was shaking and trembling. After getting closer and squatting near him, I could hear him muttering. Even as I put my ear towards his mouth, I couldn't understand him.

 

   His words were incoherent. I looked back at Namjoon with a worried look. "What if-"Namjoon shook his head and told me to Shh. I can understand to some extent as to why he did that though.

 

   He doesn't want to say it out loud because if I say it, he'll have to acknowledge that we might actually lose someone, and he doesn't want the truth to be spoken. He wants the truth to be untold technically speaking. Especially since right before we came in here he promised that nothing won't happened to anyone. I understand him completely. But... I glanced over at Tae. He was nodding to me, which told me I have to say it. 

 

   "What if he doesn't wake up?" I stood up and made my way back over to him. I turned his face to look me in the eyes. "We have to prepare ourselves. I know you're scared but look at him." I pointed back at Hoseok. "He looks awful. He's trembling, and right now, he is no longer forming words. "

 

    I pulled his head down to my shoulder. "Stop trying to be brave in front of me. You're just as terrified as the rest of us. I can tell. With me being your boyfriend, I know you don't want to show that side in front of me but It's okay. We're supposed to show each other all of our good and bad sides. Don't hide that from me. Right now, we need to be here for them and each other. You know it. We know it. We all do. Someone isn't leaving with us. It's either Jin hyung or Hoseok hyung."

 

   I gave him a tighter squeeze and I finally felt him pull his arms up and placed them around me. He was shaking so I decided to rub the back of his head to soothe him. Pulling back, I looked back at him. "Come on. We have to try and get him up."

 

   I pulled him by the hand and we made our way to Hoseok, with Tae following pursuit. Namjoon an I both sat down on either side of  him. Tae fell on his knees in front of him, gently leaning his head on Hoseok's. Both namjoon and I stared at him. What do we even say at this point? Just by looking at him, I don't think words will reach him. Seeing how long it took us to get here, he might be gone already. His mind is so far away from us. "Hyung..." I pulled his hand that was laying limp on the floor into mine.

 

   I watched as namjoon did the same. I nodded to him and I think he got the memo. I watched as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall while clasping Hoseok's hand tightly. I looked down at the other hand that was in my hand. He was losing color and his hand was freezing. I leaned back against the wall as well and took a breath.

 

Please ...God...please...

 

                                                                                              ~~~~~~~

 

**It's a disease that makes you too selfish to see the havoc you created or to care about the people whose lives you ruined. It's the only prison where the locks are on the inside. A Common psychological escape. Even I can't swim out of it. The root of all addiction...is pain.**

 

   Panting heavily, I move to grab my water bottle. I felt someone place their hand on my back. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that it was Min-ah. I watched as she swiped at the bangs that were sticking to her forehead. She was one of my lower-classmen. When I graduate this year, she will take over as being captain. I mean, I could still be captain, but I want to audition for this Entertainment company called JYP at the end of this month because they are holding auditions in my town.

 

   If I get picked, I'd have to choose someone to take over for me. She is one of the best dancers on my team. She and another very talented member had a battle to see who would take over and she ended up winning. "Ah cap, I think you should talk with Yeong-Gi. He's having a hard time with this choreo this time. You know we planned on using this in the competition that's being held in another two weeks. We've been on this for a week now cap. I'm afraid he's just not getting it. Either he's going to have to sit this one out or find a better way to remember the steps."

 

   I sighed as I looked over at Yeong-Gi still practicing in front of the mirror. I know Min-ah means no harm. She's a really sweet girl so I can see why she's worried. This is one of the biggest competitions of the year and even one bad move could cause us the whole thing.

 

   I looked back at her and nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to him. Good work today." I motioned for everyone to leave quietly while I made my way over to Yeong-Gi. He ended up tripping over his feet and I ended up catching him in my arms. "Oh, cap..." He breathes. He looked so out of it. He looked around and asked, "where's everyone else?" I helped him back to his feet and backed up a little bit. "They left."

 

   "Oh." That was all he said as he tried to start back dancing. I grabbed him by his arms and stopped him. "Stop and sit down with me for a bit. If you keep this up, you're going to collapse, and I don't want that." He was about to say something but then stopped when he saw the look in my eyes. He reluctantly sat down against the mirror. I handed him the bottle I had in my hands and sat down next to him.

 

   I watched as he quickly guzzled the water. "So. Do you want to tell me the reason why you're struggling so much? I know you Yeong-Gi. We even started the dance team together. It's not like you to get stuck like this."

 

   I watched as he let his head fall gently against the mirror and let out a sigh. "My Mom...my mom found out that I have been dancing and doing competitions with you and the team. She doesn't support me and this morning said that she'll disown me if I don't quit and just continue on with my studies."

 

   I nodded as I was listening to him. "How are your grades?" He turned his head and looked at me. "I have all A's." I wasn't surprised to hear that at all. He was the smartest guy in our class. "then, I don't see the problem."

 

   "Mom thinks that my grades are going to slips if I keep on doing "nonsense" things. She doesn't want me falling behind." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Look Yeong-Gi. I understand that you're a good son to your mom. Especially since your dad passed away. You've been doing everything to please her, even if it makes you unhappy but...sometimes you have to think for yourself. This time, you got to do things that makes you happy."

 

   I stood up and held out my hand. He grabbed on and I pulled him up, still holding his hand tightly. "I see the way dancing makes you feel. You love it and I believe you love it too much to stop now. It makes you feel alive. It literally breathes life into you. It's been what? 3 years? 4? We've been together for a while and became friends through dancing. How can I let you go now?"

 

   "You've been a straight A student the whole time you've been on this team. This time do what you want. You have to follow your heart now. With the competition coming up, we're going to need you to win. You can show the trophy to your mom. You might even get scouted. Then you can show her that you can do both. Right now, she might not support you, but she will. Give her time. Who knows. Maybe she'll come to one of your competitions one day."

 

   "Hoseok..." I gave Yeong-Gi a big smile. "You really do give people hope. You always shine bright like the sun to us. Always." He says and hugs me. "Okay okay." I laugh and pulled him back. "Do you think you can get these steps down for me?" I watched as he gave me a confident nod. "Okay. I'll go over them with you again."

 

Yeong-Gi and I stood in front of the mirror. I started counting.

 

"1."

 

"2."

 

"3"

 

                                                                                               ~~~~~~~

 

   When I came back from the bathroom, Yeong-Gi came running to me. "Hoseok. You had a phone call from your mom." I thanked him and called her back.

 

"Yes mom, I'm here." Her voice came out a little shaky which made me began to worry. "Mom, what's wrong?" She inhaled a shaky breath and began to talk.

 

**"Your aunt is in the hospital. I have no idea what happened but your dad, sister and I are on our way over their now."**

 

"What? Are you leaving now? Why not wait until I get to the house? I was just about to come home."

 

**"No, she doesn't want you to come and see how she looks. You know how she adores you. Besides, don't you have a competition coming up in a few weeks? The way she sounded, it sounded like we won't be back until the 2 weeks after your competition. Just stay and prepare for it. She doesn't want you to lose focus and fail it. "I want to see him carry the trophy." She says. Oh, and your cousins are coming to stay with you until we get back. They should be there sometime today or tomorrow. Be safe until we get back. Love you."**

 

   "Alright. Love you too." I hung up and noticed Yeong-Gi looking at me. "Well? What is it? Your mom doesn't call you at school unless its an emergency." Letting out a sigh, I started walking back to the practice room to gather my things. "My aunt is in the hospital, so my family is going to go stay with her," I told Yeong-Gi. "Before you ask, no, they are not going to be able to come to our competition. They'll be here two weeks after."

 

   "Bummer." Yeong-Gi was silent for a few minutes. 'Aren't you going to go with your family?" Putting on my book bag, I looked over at him. "Nope. Apparently, my aunt doesn't want me to come. "She adores me too much for me to see her like that" mom says. Besides, they already left, and I don't know which hospital she is in." I bid my dear friend goodbye when we made it to the school gate. The whole way home, I thought about my aunt and the competition that's going to be held on Saturday, September 1st.

 

                                                                                        ~~~~~~~

 

   When I got inside the house, it was very quiet. Too quiet. If my cousins were here, it wouldn't be this quiet where if you drop a pen, it could be heard. Shrugging, I started to make my way to my room. As I was passing by my sister's room, I heard mumbling and whispers.

 

   Peeking in through the crack, I saw my two cousins and a random girl that I don't know. Pushing the door open, I called out to my cousins. "I'm home. If you need me, I'll be in my room." I got ready to leave when the random girl started talking. "hey Sujin...is this the guy you were talking to me about? The one who doesn't do anything "fun" ?" Sujin smirked. "The one and only. "

 

   I glanced over at Minsu, giving him a questioning look but he refused to meet my gaze. "hey princess. I heard you're a good dancer." I am confused as to why she walking up to me like she knows me. She's being a little too friendly, if you could call her behavior that. "um... sorry..."

 

   "Sohyon." Sujin called out. "Right... Sohyon, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have a dance competition coming up that I have to practice for. So if you will excuse me." I gave a small bow and turned to leave but she shut the door before I could. I turned to give her a piece of my mind when she pushed me against the door. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Sujin, you better get your girl."

 

   Sohyon laughed. "Calm down princess. You  _are_ a good dancer, right? You'll be fine." I felt myself clenching my hands. I can't hit her but I'm sure about to spit some colorful words at her. "Sohyon, was it? Ima need you to-"

 

   She placed her hands on my shoulder. "You're a little tense. You need to relax." She glanced back at Sujin and Minsu. "Shall I get our prissy princess to relax?" before I could question what she meant, she turned back to me and forced a kiss on me. I kept trying to push her off but she's stronger than she looks.

 

   I finally managed to push her off and she went flying back. At the same time, I felt something slide down my throat. Eyes filling with anger I said, "what did you just give me?" she stood up laughing and walked over to me and grabbed my chin.. "something to make my beloved princess relax." With that, She planted a gentle kiss against my lips this time, one that was different from before.

 

   Slapping her hand away and pushing her backward, I watched as she stumbles,  giggles escaping her body. "I'm not a proctologist, but I know an asshole when I see one. I don't know what your problem is but I'm guessing its hard to pronounce." I glared at Sujin. "keep your psychopath of a friend away from me. "

 

   I ran out the door and right before I entered my room, I heard, "in a few minutes he'll be back."

 

                                                                                               ~~~~~~~

 

**30 minutes later**

 

   I was laying on my bed listening to my music when I started to get really hot. Like, abnormally hot. I'm not sweating, I'm just hot. So, I got up and cut on the fan. That still didn't cool me off. I took off my jacket and changed into some shorts. That STILL didn't work. What's going on with my body? I'm starting to feel weird. Then my mind when back to went Sohyon slipped something down my throat. It's the only explanation for what was going on with me.

 

   I got up and ran back to my sister's room, panting and out of breath. The laughing stopped as Sohyon looked at me. "oh look! My princess finally arrived." Sujin laughed and pushes her. "go see what your princess is having a crisis about now."

 

   She walks over to me and bowed. "yes princess? What's the matter?" I couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious. "Can you see the fuck you in my smile? You better tell me what you did to me. What did you slip me?"

 

   She covers her mouth in shock. "dear, what's wrong? I didn't give anything but a kiss. Are you sick? "she places a hand on my forehead and jerks back in surprise. "You are a bit ..."hot". Maybe you should go take a cold bath."

 

   I could hear Sujin laughing hard and I saw that she was laughing with her head on Minsu's shoulder. "no, I checked my receipt. I didn't buy any of your bullshit. Whatever is happening to me, you better fix it."

 

   " Annnnnnnd just in time for the party! Let's go, everyone. " I was going to hold my ground. "I'm not going ANYWHERE until you TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

 

   Sohyon gasp. "oh dear! My little princess is a little sensitive right now." She snaps her fingers. "oh Minsu~~~Come and deal with our little problem." In an instant, he was in front of me. "sorry..." when he said that, I was thrown over his shoulder.

 

   I was thrown into the car and then we were off. I had unbuttoned my shirt and let down the window. Anything to cool off.

 

**A few minutes later.**

 

I was sitting at a bar...in someone's house...in the middle of a raging party. I can't believe this. Sohyon threw a cup in my face. "drink."

 

"no. You're not going to get me drunk. I want you to fix what you did."

 

   She rolled her eyes. " so what if you get drunk? Go crazy. chill and drink. Once you had a few drinks, I'll fix everything princess."

 

You would think I declined to take a drink from a crazy woman who forced god knows what down my throat.

 

 _NOPE_.

 

   I gladly accepted it and drunk it in one shot. She kept pushing drinks towards me and I took them one after the other. My body was becoming weirder and weirder, so I was willing to do anything to get it to stop. Granted, drinking alcohol wasn't the best idea. I just became hotter.

 

   I could feel that my face was flushed. I felt a hand touch my back. "feeling relaxed yet? "I gave her a big smile. "your princess is chilled. I'm more chilled than my grandmas chilly. "

 

   "great! Let's go dance!" she pulled me up and I tripped over my feet. Or someone foot. ...maybe it was a shoe?

 

   Sohyon started dancing around and on me. Soon my body was going along with her groove. "be a good boy and take everything I give you, kay?" I nodded happily. "good.." she kisses me and I feel...3? 4? things come into my mouth. Swallowing them, I open my mouth so I could show her I took them.

 

   She planted a kiss on my lips. "my princess is going to feel even better in a minute." We kept dancing. She put her arms on my shoulders and we would kiss some more as our lower half kept moving to the beat. I was feeling like I was floating. I was feeling good.   _Reallll_ good.

 

   A few seconds later, I pulled away from the kiss and laid my head on her shoulder. "could..you..please...fix..." I was panting a little too hard to even continue making my sentence. Her hand fell from my shoulder and I heard her lick her lips. "yes. You should be more than ready." I felt her hand travel across the top of my shorts. Then she slowly made her hand travel to the middle of my shorts. She let her hand pause there for a second. Then she gripped me as hard as she could.

 

   A loud groan and a yelp shot out of my mouth as I tried to lean up off her shoulder but she held my head and pushed it back to her shoulder. I gripped the sides of her dress as I buried my face in the nape of her neck.

 

   "Wow! You ARE very sensitive! "she kept moving her hand around which caused me to bite down on her neck to keep from moaning. She started pushing her hips against mine, rotating them forward and backward. She pulled my face to hers.  She kept moving her eyes to my lips and my eyes. "I 'm going to take good care of you now princess. You're going to feel a lot better in a few minutes." She looked around and whispered in my ears. "follow me~~"


End file.
